Serendipity
by muggleinlove
Summary: Newly single Bella decides to give up on finding a relationship. Only to meet Edward. Edward is sick of meeting women that just want to sleep with him, and is looking for a serious relationship. What happens when there paths cross? All humans, normal pair
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First try at a all human story. Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: The wonderful characters don't belong to me. I just like playing with them._

Chapter 1: First Look

"What happened?" Alice asked as I walked through the door of our apartment with a tear-stained face. There was more mascara on my cheeks than on my eyelashes.

"Nothing." I mumbled throwing my keys in the key bowl before walking towards my bedroom.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed as my other roommate and best friend appeared from her room.

"Something is wrong with Bella." I heard Alice say her foot stopping me from closing the door.

"There's nothing wrong." I stated forcefully trying to close the door, but was pushed back when Rosalie joined in.

"That's bull, and you know it. Nobody comes home looking like that when nothing is wrong." Rosalie said triumphantly opening the door and giving me a hug.

"Now spill!" Alice ordered sitting on my bed.

"I broke up with Mike this afternoon." I mumbled studying the stitching of my light blue comforter.

"It's about time." Rosalie stated grinning. Her dislike of Mike had never been a secret. "I don't see why you're crying. You got rid of that scum bag."

"I don't remember how to be single." I protested. "I've been with Mike for over two years."

"Not much has changed." Alice said with a giggle.

"And you yourself said that you guys have been having problems over the past few months." Rosalie stated running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I know, but it just seems so final now. I'm not crying over the relationship, he is obviously not worth it. But I just wasted two years of my life." I explained with a sigh. I should've paid attention to my two best friends when they had warned me.

"Then let's make up for it. Look at the bright side all the college men are not going to know what hit them." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I have been in college for two years, Rose. I think most of them know me by now." I answered.

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. They haven't met single Bella." Alice interjected bouncing happily on my bed her eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm not going to jump into a relationship." I stated dabbing my eyes with a tissue.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Rosalie questioned sarcastically. "You are going to start dating."

"Can I have some time?" I inquired. I knew they never liked Mike, they hated him, but I still needed time to get over the relationship.

"Fine. We'll give you until school starts again in two weeks. Then we'll start enjoying the single life. After all this is the first time we've all been single since high school." Alice responded hugging me tightly.

"And no more crying." Rosalie urged wiping my remaining tears. "There are other fish in the sea, and all of them are better than that sad excuse of a man."

I knew they were right. Mike had been a terrible boyfriend, especially over the last couple of months. I needed to move on, and I had my best friends to help me.

The next few weeks passed extremely quickly, and before I knew it was time to return class. I was extremely excited, because I was now going to be taking courses exclusively in my major. I didn't need to take any more boring prerequisite courses.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked opening the door of my room. She was dressed to the nines, with a tight pair of dark designer jeans, a hot pink fitted shirt, and strappy sandals.

I nodded taking one final look in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans a white tank top, a blue cardigan and ballet flats. "I told you it would look nice." Alice stated as she handed me my bag.

"I still think I'm overdressed. After all I'm going to be in class all day and then at work." I stated grabbing my keys as Rosalie made her appearance.

She was wearing a small jean-skirt with a tight tank top showing off her newly acquired tan. "Come on we don't want to be late." She teased as she walked towards the door.

Alice dropped me off by the psychology building. I had decided to pursue a major in psychology after my first semester in college. I was fascinated by how the human mind worked and couldn't wait to help people.

"We'll meet by Starbucks at noon for lunch." She said as I watched them drive off towards their building.

Alice and Rosalie tended to have all their classes together since they were both majoring in journalism. They both dreamed of working for a big time fashion magazine. However, no matter what our schedule we always made time to enjoy lunch at the school's Starbucks. It was a tradition we rarely broke.

I looked down at my watch and realized I still had an hour before my first class. I decided to head to the library to enjoy the novel I was reading. I was a sucker for love stories, and I really couldn't get enough of them.

I quickly found my favorite armchair in deserted corridor of the library. It was behind all the journals, and students rarely ventured that far into the library, especially during the first week of school.

As I was just starting the next chapter I heard some loud mumbling coming from one of the aisle. I looked up to see some guy chatting away on his cell phone. I rolled my eyes, and was about to say something when he turned around. I was immediately taken aback by his beautiful green eyes and bronze hair.

He must have noticed my agitation, because he mouthed 'I'm sorry" before hanging up a few seconds later. Smiling at me.

I couldn't help, but giggle as he walked away. He was very cute, but probably really dumb. Throughout my twenty years of life I had learned that you had one of two things. You were either good looking or smart, never both.

After finishing the chapter I quickly made my way to my first class, Advanced Theories of Personality. I arrived about five minutes before class started taking a seat near the front of the class. I wanted to be able to concentrate on the class, and not be totally distracted by the other students in the class.

I noticed that our class was particularly small with only about ten or fifteen students. But I was distracted as soon as an older man walked in. "Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Johnson and this class is Advanced Theories of Personality." He greeted before passing out the syllabus.

"The requirements for this class is rather extensive, but not that hard to follow. The class is kept small on purpose. There shouldn't be anymore than ten kids in the class. You will have a midterm and a final, as well as a twenty page paper to turn into me at the end of the semester." The professor couldn't stop laughing as everyone was immediately floored by the length of the paper.

I found myself dreading the work to come. I knew that this class was going to be a challenge, but it was subject I honestly enjoyed. I just hoped that I wouldn't regret it.

"The paper seems extremely long to you, but it's not going to be done individually. In an effort to broaden the scope of your knowledge and to challenge that of my graduate students this will be a combined paper. I have pre-selected the group assignments based on past performance." The professor glanced down at his watch and smiled. "The ten of them should be here in the next couple of minutes, and I will assign them then. Are there any questions?"

I groaned to myself as I realized that I would be working with someone else on a project. I hated having to depend on others for my grades, and I really hoped that I would not be stuck doing all the work. My thoughts were brought to an end as the students made there way inside waving at the professor.

I immediately noticed the guy from the library as he walked in. He really was a lot better looking than I originally had thought. He was wearing dark jeans and a Ralph Lauren Polo. I couldn't help, but giggle. I was able to quickly spot designers, due to Alice's and Rosalie's influence.

"Now that we are all here I will begin to pair the groups. The class will not be meeting every week, we will meet only on scheduled days as listed in the syllabus. I suggest you use the free time to work on your paper. You're are free to leave once you have your partner." The professor said picking up his group list.

"Group 1, Heather Andrews and Michelle Sanders." The professor called as the two girls left the room.

"Group 2, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." He stated my jaw dropping as I saw him walking towards the door with a wide grin on his face.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? I would really appreciate feedback.

I will also be happy to answer any questions you may have. As long as I'm not giving anything away.

Muggleinlove


	2. Green Eyes

Chapter 2: Green Eyes

"Isabella, that's a pretty name." Edward said with a dazzling smile as he held the door open for me.

"It's Bella." I corrected with a small smile as we walked towards the courtyard.

"Well, I'm Edward. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know anyone was back there." He answered.

"Most people don't venture that far back during the first week of school." I added as we sat down on one of the picnic tables.

He nodded taking out his notebook. "So, Bella do you have any preference as to what subject you want to write about?"

"I'm mostly interested in counseling. You?" I stated. I was having a hard time getting over how good-looking he was.

"I'm in the mental health counseling major." He said with a smile.

"I guess counseling it is." I said scribbling down in my notebook with a smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella." He interrupted watching me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How old are you? Where are you from? Why are you studying psychology?" He numbered causing me to giggle.

"Well, I'm twenty years old, and I was born in Forks, Washington, but grew up in Phoenix before moving here to New York with my two best friends. And I really want to help people. How about you?" I answered.

"I'm twenty-four, born and raised in Chicago. My undergraduate degree is in Biology. But after one semester I found out Medical School wasn't for me so I switched to psychology." He replied.

"Biology sounds tough." I commented tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"It is, but it's fascinating." He added.

I looked down at my watch and found that I was already late for lunch. "I hate to run, but I'm late for lunch." I said noticing a small frown on his face.

"Can I at least have your number?" He asked with a half smile that caused my stomach to flutter.

"You know for the paper." He quickly added.

"Sure." I said scribbling it on the corner of his notebook. "Give me a call, and we'll set something up." I said waving to him as I rushed across campus.

"You're late!" Alice chimed in as sat down at our usual table my sandwich and iced tea already waiting for me.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted." I said with a small smile as I opened the container.

"Distracted? Was is good distracted?" Rose asked looking at me expectantly causing me to blush.

"Something tells me Bella met somebody." Alice said bouncing on her seat. "What's he like?"

"I really didn't meet anybody. We just got paired up for a huge paper project in one of my classes. We're suppose to work together to come up with a hypothetical case and use a theory to help the person." I explained.

"Bella, we don't care if you have to weave baskets underwater. What does he look like?" She stated sarcastically.

"Well, he's tall, bronze hair, green eyes, and a gorgeous smile." I said with a huge smile.

"He sounds dreamy." Alice said taking a sip of her coffee.

"But he's just my partner. I told you guys I don't want to get involved with anybody." I warned looking at both of them. "I'm just going to concentrate on class.

Alice and Rosalie both rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say, Bella." Alice said with a knowing smile that always infuriated me beyond belief.

"I got great news!" Rose said with a huge smile. "I met this guy."

"As usual." Alice and me said in unison laughing.

"And we are going out Saturday night." She stated playing with her salad.

"That's great, Rose." I replied. Rose loved dating, she loved the adventure of getting to know someone.

"But the best part is that it's a triple date." She said smiling wider.

"Who are you going with?" I asked oblivious to the obvious.

"You two ofcourse, and Emmett's best friends. And if they look half as cute as this guy then we'll all be set." She finished.

"Rose, you know I despise blind dates." I complained. I had only been on one, and that had not gone over to well.

"You only went on one!" Rose retaliated. "And it was set up by your mom. I think I have better taste than that."

"You haven't even met him!" I shot back, crossing my arms across my chest. "Help me Alice!"

"I think it may be fun. And it means we need to shop!" She exclaimed taking out her pink leather planner.

"I'm not doing it, Rose." I warned with a groan.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun. If it blows we'll leave." Rose pleaded.

"Fine." I said gathering my stuff. "You owe me big."

"You may even meet Prince Charming." Alice added with a wink as I left to work.

I slowly made my way to work. I was a part-time receptionist for the Psychology Department, and I usually worked the afternoons. The job was not very difficult, and it allowed me time to catch up on any homework.

I quickly checked my messages and emails. There was not much work to do, and those green eyes kept popping in my head. I didn't know what to make of him. He was obviously smart and good looking, but there had to some sort of catch. Nobody could be so perfect.

"It's a small campus." I heard a silky voice say from the other side of the counter.

I looked up only to see the same green eyes I had just been daydreaming about. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I just started working in the Addiction Counseling Lab across the hall." He explained leaning over the counter.

"Impressive." I replied. Professor Myers only hired the best students to work for his lab, and he was widely known for his work.

"Do you know if the orders came in?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure, I just arrived. I'll go check for you." I said making my way to the storage room. I couldn't find anything belong to Professor Myers.

"Do you know what it was for?" I questioned when I returned.

"Some lab equipment." He answered. "It was suppose to arrive sometime this week."

"Well, it's not in the back." I stated sitting down.

"I'll come by and check tomorrow. Do you work tomorrow?" He stated.

"In the afternoon." I replied.

"I'll see you then, Bella." He responded before walking away from my desk.

As soon as I lost sight of him, I threw myself back in the chair. I honestly couldn't wait to the following morning. There was something about him that really caught my eye, and I was dying to get to know him better.

A/N: I'm so happy that so many of you like my first chapter. It really is a lot of fun to write.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed. It really keeps me inspired and thinking of new ideas. So please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: We catch up with the boys

Muggleinlove


	3. Brown Eyes

Chapter 3: Brown Eyes

"I don't care Emmett! I told you I'm not going on a stupid blind date." I yelled as he followed me into the kitchen.

"But Edward you don't understand this girl is really really hot." Emmett spoke leaning on the counter top emphasizing the "hot" part.

"I'm sure she is. But I told you I don't want to get with just some girl. I'm looking for a relationship." I answered with a glare. Although, Emmett was one of my best friends he really infuriated me sometimes.

"Why can't this lead to a relationship?" He asked.

"Because the type of girls you date, Emmett, are usually not girlfriend material. And in case you haven't noticed we are not getting any younger." I replied opening a soda can.

"Edward does have a point." Jasper added as he walked in and sitting down on the table.

Emmett scowled. "Can you two just do me this favor? I promise no more blind dates after this one."

"Do you even know if I have plans?" I questioned looking at him curiously.

"You haven't had plans in almost two months." Jasper responded with a laugh.

"Ever since you started that whole I want a relationship crap, you haven't been out. Face it man you're boring." Emmett continued with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. But some of us have realized that life is not all about partying." I responded.. I had done enough partying in my life, and I was sick of it. I wanted to have a stable relationship.

"I agree, but can you please just go out with us Saturday, I promise we won't go to a party. And if you're not interested you will never have to see her again." He pleaded.

"Fine." I conceded. "But I do not want to hear a word out of you if I say I don't like her."

"Thanks man, you're the best." Emmett said slapping my back. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get home."

"Bye, Emmett." I said as he left my apartment.

"I think he really likes this girl." Jasper spoke as we sat down in the living room.

"He likes the entire female species." I stated sarcastically.

"Well, you're right. But he's really making an effort with this one. You know triple dates aren't his thing." Jasper said as I flipped through the channels.

"Dates aren't his thing period." I replied turning the television off.

"I should head home as well." Jasper said as he got up.

"See you tomorrow, Jasper." I called as he closed the front door behind him.

I sighed as I threw myself down on the couch. I used to enjoy going on blind dates, but it just wasn't my thing anymore. I wanted to find that special someone, but those weren't the type of girls you found in college parties. The girls at these parties were good-looking, but not much else. I would never be able to hold any type of intellectual conversations with them.

I thought back to the day's events, and couldn't help but remember those big beautiful brown eyes. Bella Swan was really something different she seemed very sweet and smart. And I was actually looking forward to working on the paper with her. I hated group projects, but something about the situation made it something to look forward.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on. I was greatly looking forward to seeing her again, and she was not working until after lunch. I drummed my fingers on the desk as I stared into the computer screen. 

I hated running the statistical reports on the data. It was time consuming and boring, and the constant chatter of the girls in the lab was not helping. I really was not interested in who was dating who, and that whatever her names is ,was sleeping with some guy.

I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. But my relaxation came to an end when I heard a string of curse coming from the outside of the lab. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Bella cursing to herself as she picked up a bunch of papers and books that had fallen on the floor.

"You should try to be more careful." I said with a smile as I bent down to help her pick up the papers.

I smiled brighter when her brown eyes met mine. "I'm just a klutz, I'm always falling or dropping things." She said blushing slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure to be there to catch you." I answered surprising myself with my boldness.

She laughed rolling her eyes as I helped her carry her books and papers to her desk. "This is really a lot of books for you to be carrying so early in the semester." I commented placing her books down.

"I hate leaving everything for the last minute. So I usually bombard myself with work during the beginning of the semester." She responded sitting down on her chair.

"I know what you mean. Procrastination is not good at all." I stated rolling over one of the chairs from the other desk and sitting down.

She smiled brightly as I took a seat next to her noticing that she had a Research Methods book. "This is definitely no fun." I said with a smirk holding up the big green book causing her to laugh.

The sound of her laugh was melodic, it was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. "That class is horrible. I have to will myself not to fall asleep." She said a piece of her hair falling in her face.

"I guess you must be taking it with Professor Belin." He was a very knowledgeable man, but was known for putting all his students to sleep.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked with a smile.

"That man can put a person in a coma to sleep." I said loving the way her eyes twinkled with her laugh.

"Oh, Edward you're too funny." She continued. "Let me go check if you're package came in this morning."

"Just don't fall." I warned as she hit my arm playfully walking away.

I didn't know why, but I found myself strangely attracted to this girl. She was the exact opposite of all the girls I had been with. I wanted to get to know her as a person, because deep down I knew there was something more to her. Like a mystery, a part that she closely guarded.

"Not here yet." She stated taking a seat. "I guess you'll have to come by tomorrow."

"I don't think that'll be a problem if you're here." I said grinning at her.

"I actually work early in the morning tomorrow." She said.

"Then I'll make sure to stop by in the morning." I added as the phone rang.

"I have to get this." She said picking up the phone.

I stayed there a couple of minutes watching her work. I was completely mesmerized by her, and even though I had only known her for two days I could picture myself with her. The only question was whether she saw it to?

A/N: I'm so happy so many of you like this story. The reviews I'm getting just make me very happy!

Does anybody care to guess what Bella is hiding? And before anybody asks she is not a vampire or any type of mythical creature. She is 100 human, they all are.

Please keep the reviews coming, and I will keep writing!

Muggleinlove


	4. Friday

Chapter 4: Friday

I felt a tinge of disappointment when I arrived Friday afternoon to see Edward's package sitting in the storage room. I had really been enjoying the conversations with Edward over the past few days. He always made it point to come look for the package when I was at work, even if it was not during his work hours.

He was definitely a different type of guy. He was not your typical college frat boy or even anything like Mike. He was genuine, funny, smart, and as much as I hated to admit it he was definitely gorgeous. But I couldn't allow myself to get close to another guy, especially not one like Edward.

He was out my league, and Mike was right I didn't deserve better. I felt my eyes water thinking back to the day I finally broke up with him. Mike had been a great boyfriend during our first year together, slightly jealous but not overly so. But his jealously started to take over the relationship. I could barely speak to any other man without him screaming at me for hours.

He had taken it too far the day I had broken up with him. He had practically threatened me, because I had spoken to a male friend from school. He had accused me of cheating on him, and had told me that I should be happy that he had settled for me. I broke up with him that day, but it was the last words he said that were still engraved in my mind. He had told me that I would never find anyone else that no one would ever settle for me.

"And how is Bella doing on a wonderful Friday?" The wonderful silky voice of Edward interrupted my thoughts. His eyes were immediately full of concern as he noticed my watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly walking across the counter and sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I mumbled dabbing my eyes with a tissue and faking a smile.

"I know there's something wrong, but I understand if you don't want to share it with me. Just know I'll be happy to listen if you need me to." He replied taking my hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Thanks." I added. I couldn't believe that I had let him see me that way. I never told anyone what Mike had said. If I told Alice or Rosalie they would probably want to kill him, and part of me still cared for his well being.

"Anything interesting set up for the weekend?" He said his dazzling smile making me feel a little bit better.

"No, not really. Just another boring weekend. You?" I responded. For some reason I didn't want him to know about my triple date.

"What a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" His eyes suddenly shining brighter.

"No." I answered shyly pretending to be interested in my computer screen.

"This weekend doesn't look very promising for me either." He added with a wink that caused my heartbeat to increase.

"What no plans?" I asked suddenly interested in what he did when he wasn't in class or at work.

"Just hanging out with my two best friends." He answered with a slight grin.

"Sounds like fun." I added turning back to him. "You're package is here." I commented noticing the sad disappointment in his eyes.

"That can't be good." He said with a frown leaning back in his chair.

"I thought you were waiting for the package." I responded resting my head on hand.

"That means I will have to find some other reason to spend time here with you." He said smoothly his green eyes making contact with mine.

"So you would rather waste your time here with me then making important discoveries in the lab." I said trying my best to disguise the blush that I knew had crept up in my cheeks.

"Some discoveries are more important to me right now." He said winking at me.

I was about to answer when one of the girls from Edward's lab approached the counter. "Edward, I think there's been a mix up in the lab. Courtney administered double the dosage to the placebo group instead of just the juice."

Edward groaned before getting up. "I need to take care of this. I'll try to come back before you leave." He said with a smile before following the girl back into the lab.

As soon as he was out of sight I buried my face in my hands. I knew that I was definitely falling for Edward. But it was a bad idea all around. He was my class partner, and if anything went wrong it could jeopardize my grade in the class. He also seemed to good to be true. And if there was the slightest possibility that he was interested in me, then he would soon realize that I wasn't worth it. I was just plain Jane, with nothing to offer.

The day continued to drag on, and I found myself hoping that Edward would return. As I was returning from the bathroom I noticed a small post-it notes on my computer screen with the nicest handwriting I had ever seen.

_Sorry that I had to run. Meet me for coffee Sunday at 2._

_Edward_

His phone number was also written under his name. I sat back down rereading the note a couple of times before my phone began to vibrate indicating a text message.

_Meet us at the mall at 6. We need new outfits for tomorrow! _

I sighed flipping my phone close. Alice was addicted to shopping, and really wanted to treat me like a Barbie. It was her favorite form of torture since we were kids. She loved to sneak into our mom's makeup and give Rosalie and me makeovers.

I looked at the clock before picking my bag and books up. It was just after five, and needed to get across town to the mall. "Bye everyone, have a good weekend!" I waved at my coworkers before rushing out of the building.

I made it to the mall with a few minutes to spare, finding Alice practically bouncing from excitement. "Bella!" She screamed giving me a hug. "Isn't this exciting."

"Loads of fun." I said sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes.

"Rose should be here in a few minutes she just called. She got held up at work." She explained as we spotted Rose strutting down the mall.

"Sorry girls, I ran into Emmett as I was leaving. I met both his friends, and I must say that you two are not going to be disappointed." She said smiling brightly as we rode the escalators.

"Do you know where we're going?" Alice asked obviously contemplating what sort of outfit we will need.

"Well, I know we are going to dinner at Tonic in Time Square." Rosalie said happily.

"Does that mean we have to sing?" I said dreading the idea of having to stand up and sing in front of everybody. Tonic was both a restaurant and a karaoke bar.

"It'll be fun. Besides you have a lovely voice." Alice complimented as she started to pile us with clothes.

I sighed as I started to look through the clothes. I detested shopping, because I never seemed to find anything that fit correctly. I was not beautiful like Rose or confident like Alice. The outfits never looked that good at me.

"Lucky for you I already picked out a bunch of outfits that will fit you like a glove. Come on after this we still need to buy shoes and accessories." Alice stated dragging me into the dressing room where Rose was waiting for us in front of three empty room.

"You know the rules we show each other the outfits no matter how horrendous we think they look." Rose said before disappearing into the dressing room.

I rolled my eyes before walking into the dressing room. I quickly grabbed the first outfit that Alice had arranged. It was a pair of dark blue jeans almost black and a dark-red low-cut halter.

"This is too revealing." I complained from inside the dressing room.

"Come on, Bella. You're not a nun." Rose said laughing.

"But I'm not a whore either." I retaliated.

"Let's see it, Bella." Alice said knocking on my door.

I opened the door allowing her to come in. "I don't see what the problem is. It looks gorgeous on you."

"But it's not my style." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"I found what I'm wearing." Rose announced with a beautiful smile. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and light green one shoulder top that showed plenty of cleavage.

"That looks great." I complimented.

"Emmett is going to die when he sees you in that." Alice said with a giggle before handing me a dark blue short dress. "Try this one."

I quickly changed into the dress, and couldn't help but smile as I looked in the mirror. The dress was moderately low-cut and was very loose fitting ending around mid-thigh. "I like it." I said happily opening the door for my two friends.

"Bella you are going to be turning heads tomorrow!" Rose said with a grin.

"She sure is." Alice added before turning around to show off her sleeveless pink and black dress. "So?"

"I think we have found our outfits." Rose exclaimed. "Now hurry up we still have to buy shoes and accessories."

I laughed as I changed back into my clothes. I was not looking forward to what would probably be a disaster of a date, but I did like the clothes. There was only one person I was willing to go on a date with, but it would never happen. That person was Edward.

A/N: The response for this story has been amazing. I can't believe how many of you like it.

I hope this chapter gives some insight to Bella. As you can probably tell I'm not a big fan of Mike. But Edward is going to get the chance to set him straight, and I can't wait for that chapter.

Tonic Time Square is an actual restaurant/bar thing, but for the case of my story it has karaoke every night. It really is a cool place, I was there last year with a couple of friends.

Please keep the reviews coming! I love to hear your thoughts and reactions!

Next Chapter: The Date

Muggleinlove


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The Date

"Are you ready?" Alice yelled from her room as I was buckling my shoes.

"Just about, Alice." I screamed back standing up and regaining my balance. I had decided on a pair of silver sandals that weren't exceptionally high, but not flats either.

I quickly sprayed on some perfume before grabbing my sliver clutch and making my way to the living room. "Remember Bella you're with Jasper and Alice you're with Edward." Rose explained as she finished putting on her earrings.

"We know Rose. You have told us three times in the past hour." I said sarcastically.

"Just don't want any confusion. They're both very cute anyway." Rose added with a shrug before banging on Alice's door.

"I'm done." Alice said opening the door to her room just as there was a small knock on the door.

"They're here!" Rose squealed softly taking on final glance in the mirror before rushing to open the door.

"Rose, I must say you look great." A very good-looking guy who was obviously Emmett said.

"Thank you, Emmett. You don't look so bad yourself." Rose answered smiling brightly as the trio walked in.

I felt myself freeze as Edward's gorgeous green eyes met mine. At first he appeared out of context as if he didn't want to be here. But he looked wonderful, like a model straight out of the runway. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up around his elbow.

"Bella?" He questioned unsure. I obviously looked very different than how I usually looked like in school. My hair had been flat-ironed by Alice, and although my makeup was natural it was still more than I wore on a daily basis.

I nodded shyly, but still smiling. "The one and only." I mumbled watching as he quickly walked over to me giving me a hug.

"I must say you look extremely beautiful tonight." He complimented with a dazzling smile that made my knees weak.

"You clean up very well yourself, Edward." I replied entranced by the way his mood had suddenly changed.

Rose looked at me strangely watching our exchange. "Bella, Alice can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?" She asked leading us away from the guys.

"What?" Alice inquired with a glare she had been enjoying Jasper's company.

"I think you both have your dates mixed up." She explained.

"Edward is really not my type." Alice interjected.

"It's not like you even gave him a chance. You're to busy staring at Jasper." Rose retaliated her hands on her hips. "And don't even get me started on you, you two look like you know each other." She finished turning to me.

"Well, we do. He's my class partner." I stated simply.

Comprehension slowly dawned on my two best friends. "Well, I think the switch will be fine. If that's the case." Rose said smiling at me.

"We're just friends." I warned.

"Sure, you are." Alice said sarcastically before leaving towards the living room Rose following close behind.

I leaned on the counter and closed my eyes. I really needed to regain some composure before going back out there. I couldn't believe that Edward was my date. Of all the men in the world it was Edward. That had to mean something. Didn't it?

"Are you alright?" Edward asked leaning on the wall.

"I'm fine." I answered straightening out my dress and walking towards him.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm to me.

"We shall." I replied locking my arm with his as we walked back out to the living room.

"Where's everyone?" I asked suddenly conscious of the fact that we were very alone in the apartment.

"They went ahead to get a table for us." He responded as we walked out of the building and out to his car.

"Nice car." I commented as he opened the passenger door of his silver Volvo.

"Thank you." He said quickly before jumping into the driver's seat.

"I thought you said you didn't have any interesting plans for the weekend." He stated as I watched him carefully starting to pick up speed.

"If my memory serves me well, I believe you said the same thing." I skillfully answered raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I didn't to right about fifteen minutes ago." He replied smiling at me.

"Why the sudden change?" I inquired turning my body to face him.

"Because I didn't know I was going to have such an intelligent and beautiful date." He responded his eyes twinkling with honesty.

I bit my lip nervously looking away from him. The butterflies in my stomach were flying uncontrollably.

"You know you look extremely adorable when you're nervous." He commented as he parked the car near the restaurant.

"Who says I'm nervous?" I questioned as he opened the car door for me.

He shrugged and laughed as he took my hand in his walking towards the entrance. I couldn't help, but smile. It felt so natural to be holding his hand, almost as if it was always meant to be there.

The music blared as we walked into the restaurant, Emmett waving us over to a corner table. "Hi everyone." I greeted as Edward held the chair for me.

"Bella this Emmett and Jasper." Rose introduced as I shook both their hands.

"We ordered you a beer, Edward." Emmett stated as Edward took the chair next to me next to Rose.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"We ordered you a Shirley Temple." Alice informed me handing me my drink. I used to drink them all the time as a child. But Rose and Alice always made a point of ordering me one once they had turned twenty-one.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered in my ear causing my neck to tingle.

"It's there way of making fun of the fact that I'm not old enough to drink." I whispered back loving the way his eyes lit up when he laughed.

"You can have some of my beer if you'd like. I won't tell on you. I promise." He teased.

"It's alright." I answered taking a sip of my drink. "I think one of us should try to stay sober tonight."

"Are you implying that I can hold down my liquor?" He questioned placing his arm around my chair.

"No, I'm implying that my two best friends can't." I answered thinking back at how many times I had to practically drag them both back home with hangovers.

"Bella are you going to sing tonight?" Rose asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

My cheeks immediately blushed. I didn't want to risk embarrassing myself in front of Edward.

"Do you sing?" Edward inquired looking at me expectantly.

"She had all the solos in high school." Alice chimed in noticing that I was going to answer.

"Sing for us, Bella." Emmett urged.

"I'm not going up there by myself." I complained glaring at Alice. "And last time I check Alice and Rose were also very good singers."

"I'll sing for you if you'll sing for me." Edward stated softly so only I could here him.

"You sing?" I inquired floored by the idea that he had yet another talent.

"No, but I would try for you." He answered.

I felt my heart skip a beat as soon as I heard his reply. He was just to wonderful so much more than what I deserved.

"Would you sing with me?" I asked hoping he would. I hated being the center of attention, but somehow the idea of singing with him was not so bad.

"But I get to pick the song." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

"He must really like you, Bella." Jasper commented leaning around Alice. "I don't think he's ever sang a note in his life. Piano is more his thing."

I blushed at his comment, but secretly stored away the new tidbit of information. I would have to ask him about that one day

"Did you pick a song?" I inquired as Edward returned to his seat.

"I sure did." He answered with sly grin.

"Are you going to tell me?" I urged.

"No." He answered simply taking a sip of his beer.

Before I knew it, I was being led by Edward to the stage. "Don't be nervous." He whispered his lips brushing my cheek as we climbed the few steps onto the stage.

As the music started to play I couldn't help, but smile. I instantly knew the song he had chosen, it was among my favorites. One of the easiest recognizable songs from one of the best movies I had ever seen.

"I got chills. They're multiplyin'." He began terribly off key, but obviously not the least bit interested in anybody around us.

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man." I sang on my cue watching his eyes follow me as I moved around the stage. Music had always been a passion of mine, and it always made me feel free.

As we continued to sing "You're the one that I Want" from Grease, I felt myself even more attracted to Edward. He couldn't sing to save his life, but his charisma more than made up for it.

As soon as the song was over he was embracing me tightly. "You have the voice of an angel." He said kissing my hand as he led me back down making sure I didn't fall.

"And I think you should stay away from the microphone." I said with a laugh causing him to roll his eyes.

"I will get you for that one, Isabella." He teased.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." I said as made it through the crowded bar smiling brightly at all the compliments.

"It's great to see that a slut like you could move on so quickly." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I turned around and was face to face with Mike. "Really, Mike what do you want?" I asked feeling my mood darken.

"Is that any sort of greeting to give me?" He asked his arms across his chest.

"No, I really shouldn't be speaking to you at all." I retaliated quickly turning around but his hand grabbed my harshly turning me back to him.

"You really have some nerve. I never thought you to be so easy. But I guess I was wrong, Is he like you thirtieth since we broke up?" He sneered tightening his grip on my arm.

I felt the tears burning at my eyes. I couldn't allow him the pleasure of seeing me cry, but it was really hard to stop them. "After all we all know he won't be your boyfriend, He's way out of your league." He continued the tears now streaming from my face.

"Mike, really leave me alone." I pleaded yanking my arm from his grasp, his fingerprints evident on my pale skin.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asked with a glare at Mike.

"No, none at all." Mike stammered.

"There has to be a reason for these marks on her arm." Edward continued staring Mike down.

"Edward, please." I whispered pushing him away. "It's really not worth it."

Edward scowled at Mike one last time before leading me away. "Do you need anything?" He asked me as soon as we were out of Mike's hearing range.

"Can you just take me home?" I said.

"I'll get your stuff." He said with a frown before leading me towards his car. The tears still streaming down my face.

A/N: I am astonished at the amount of reviews I am getting for this story. I'm glad you all like it, because I am having a blast writing it.

Edward will get a chance to have a talk with Mike. We have not seen the last of him.

Please keep the reviews coming and I will continue to update as fast as I can. Thank you!

Muggleinlove


	6. Honesty

Chapter 5: Honesty

The tears kept streaming down my face as Edward drove me home. He kept glancing over at me as if he wanted to say something, but would stop at the last second. I felt terrible for ruining a wonderful night. I couldn't remember ever having as much as I had during the couple of hours we had shared. I couldn't believe that I had allowed Mike to get to me even after we weren't together.

Edward parked the car in front of my building, and opened the car passenger door for me. "Thank you." I whispered the first words that had left my mouth since we had left the restaurant. I really did not trust myself to speak.

"I'm not letting you stay alone, Bella." He said as he walked me to the door.

"You don't have to let me ruin the entire night, Edward. Go have fun, I'll be fine by myself." I said opening the front door and walking in.

"You didn't ruin the night. I really enjoyed spending the time with you, and if anyone ruined the night it was that jerk. And I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing that you're depressed." He stated simply sitting me down on the couch. "I'm going to get you some water." He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I sighed covering my face with my hands. I was a total wreck, and Edward must think that I was a lunatic. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was turning purple. Mike always had a temper, but he had never been violent. I did not understand what had gotten over him that day, but he had honestly scared me.

Edward sat down next to me a minute later handing me a glass of water. "I don't know who that guy is, but please don't let anything he told you get to you." Edward said placing his arm around me.

I felt all my defenses fall as soon as his arm touch my shoulder, my chest and throat constricted and I began to sob. I felt as if Edward genuinely cared for my well being, and really wanted to understand what I was going through. But I also felt unworthy of a guy like Edward, he was too nice. He was too perfect.

Edward held me as I cried. He ran his hand down my back allowing me to express my emotions. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as my sobs quieted down.

"There's not much to say." I whispered my head resting on his shoulder.

"He obviously hurt you." Edward stated wiping away one of my tears his green eyes full of concern.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I explained. "We dated for two years, and I broke up with him a few weeks ago."

"Do you love him?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "He's been in the only boyfriend I've ever had, but I wouldn't call what we had love. I care for him, but I don't think I ever really loved him."

"Did he hurt you?" He questioned tracing the purple bruise on my arm.

"He never hit me. He just over reacts sometimes, I don't think he understands that we're not together anymore. He's always been very jealous." I said grimacing when I noticed the extent of my bruise.

"Guys like that aren't good news, Bella." He warned. "He's just mad that he lost such a great girl like you, but you deserve a whole lot better than him. He's a prick."

"You're just saying that. I really don't deserve better. I'm just plain old Bella. I have nothing to offer." I said surprised at my own honesty. For some strange reason I felt as if I could really trust him.

Edward frowned and rolled his eyes. "Bella, I don't think you've ever really looked at yourself."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Come here." He said helping me up, and walking me towards a mirror we had above a table.

"When I look at you I see a beautiful young woman who is smart, funny, and a great singer." He said standing behind me. I couldn't help, but smile when he said the last part. "And any man that has the chance to be with you should be honored."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I said turning around to face him.

"Bella, you really are a wonderful person, and I will never tell you something I didn't mean." He said his right hand caressing my cheek and his left hand resting on my hip.

I was unsure of how long we stared at each other, but I had never felt more at peace. Part of me wanted to kiss him, but the other part was scared of letting him in. I was not emotionally available the way I should be, but I was willing to try. I did not get the chance to ponder the choice any longer before his lips were grazing mine.

His kiss sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body. It felt wonderful as if everything was falling into place. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingertips playing with the ends of his hair, his arm tightening around my waist. It truly was the most magical kiss I had ever experienced. It was as if we were made for each other.

"I'm sorry." He whispered stepping away from me. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, Edward. It was nice." I answered touching his arm.

"I really should get going. Can we talk about it tomorrow over coffee?" He asked.

I nodded walking him towards the door. "Goodnight, Bella. I'll pick you up at two." He said kissing my cheek before turning around.

"Goodnight Edward." I said softly closing the door suddenly feeling alone and vulnerable. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

A/N: Your reviews are great! You all spoil me, but I love it!

The next chapter will go to Edward's point of view and will include the coffee date. I am trying to get that written and posted by tonight. I have the general outline of what I want to do, so it shouldn't take me too long.

Please keep the reviews coming! I love refreshing my mailbox, and seeing new reviews. It really makes my work day more bearable!

Muggleinlove


	7. Coffee Conversations

Chapter 7: Coffee Conversations

As soon as I got in the car I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I had kissed her. I had taken advantage of her situation, and now she would probably never want to speak to me again. But the kiss had been incredible. The way her tiny body fit with mine was like two pieces of a puzzle.

I had to leave, I didn't trust myself not to do it again. I also couldn't take the rejection. Part of me knew that I had found what I had been looking for. Even though I had only known her for a week I could already picture a future with her.

I sighed as I turned on the car driving away. I had really enjoyed spending time with Bella outside of work. She was funny, intelligent, and just about everything I was looking for in a girl. But I had also realized that she had a very poor self-concept, and I knew exactly who was to blame.

I had always been taught to respect women, and I had a very hard time dealing with people who thought differently. My parents had always taught me to be respectful and kind, and to never disrespect anybody especially women.

It had taken ever ounce of self-control for me to simply walk away from him that night. He had not only made Bella cry, but he had also physically hurt her. And I was going to make sure he paid for his crime. I was not going to hold back if he ever did anything to hurt her again.

I easily found a parking space near my building, and quickly made it inside. After taking a quick shower, I realized that I wasn't the least bit tired. If anything I was so wired that I needed to relax if I had any hope of getting some sleep.

After staring at an open book for a few minutes I decided to unwind by playing the piano, something that I had not done in years. I stared down at the keys before starting to play a song I had written for my mom a few years back. It always had a way of calming my nerves, and taking me back to my childhood. It was really surprising that I had never quite forgotten how to play.

It was near five in the morning when I finally drifted off to sleep. But even in my dreams I couldn't escape her beautiful brown eyes. I dreamt that we were happy and together walking hand in hand on deserted beach during the most peaceful time of day, during twilight.

My wonderful dream came to an end when my annoying phone began to ring. "Hello." I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey man let us in. We've been knocking on you door for a good ten minutes. Or do you want to be alone?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"I'm coming." I said sleepily walking across the hall to open the door. I didn't even bother to put on a shirt.

"You coming?" Emmett teased with a sly grin as let them in.

I glared at him not responding. "You could at least get dressed for company." Jasper said with a pretend insulted look. I was dressed only in my black silk boxers.

"Neither one of you count as company." I retaliated going into the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell us what happened. Why'd you two suddenly leave?" Emmett yelled from outside the door.

"I could use some privacy you do know that." I replied opening the bathroom door after I put on a pair of jeans.

"Does it have anything to do with some guy named Mike?" Jasper asked taking a seat on my couch.

"How do you know about him?" I inquired curiously grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Rose and Alice had a few choice words to say to him a few minutes after you two left." Emmett explained grabbing another bowl.

"Let's just say we will never mess with those two." Jasper said grimacing.

"He's Bella's ex." I said. "I don't know why, but it seems like he totally brainwashed her. She think very little of herself."

"He seemed like an ass." Emmett stated with a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't make a mess, Emmett." I ordered throwing a napkin at him. "I need to leave in about an hour."

"You have plans?" Jasper inquired as I sat on the counter.

"I'm taking Bella out for coffee." I said with a bright smile.

"You got it bad." Emmett said hitting my back.

I simply nodded, I was not going to deny what I knew was true. "How did it go after we left?" I questioned watching both their faces break out in a smile.

"Alice is great, she's exactly the type of girl I would want to be with." Jasper said.

"Rose is unbelievable. As weird as it sounds I think I can actually have a relationship with this girl." Emmett explained throwing himself on the recliner. "Is that weird?"

"I think we have met our matches, men." I answered thinking back to the previous night's kiss. My lips still tingled, a sensation I hoped would never end.

"We'll let you finish getting ready. Jasper is going to cook dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you bring Bella? Alice and Rose are going to be there." Emmett suggested before dropping the bowl in the sink.

"I'll see." I answered. We always made a tradition of having dinner at one of our houses once a week, and it was Jasper's turn.

"Have fun." Jasper called as they left alone again.

I quickly washed the two bowls and put everything away before getting ready for the day's events. I was very nervous, and afraid that Bella would hate me for kissing her. After all, she had now had time to analyze the fact that I had taken advantage of her distressful situation.

The drive to her house was amazingly fast. There was no traffic, and barely anyone out on the street. After taking a final deep breath I knocked on the door gently. I heard some muffled talking from behind the door before Alice opened the door.

"Hi, Edward." She said brightly still wrapped in hot pink bathrobe her pink pajama bottoms sticking out from underneath it.

"Hi, Alice. Is Bella ready?" I asked.

"Just about. Come on in." She said opening the door wide for me.

"Thank you for staying with Bella last night. She's very defensive and always refuses to ask for help." Alice whispered looking around to make sure Bella's door was still closed.

"That guy seems like bad news to me." I replied sitting on the sofa.

"He's not exactly a bad guy, but he has a terrible temper. He was very possessive of Bella, and very degrading. But she always refused to listen to us." Alice explained smiling at Bella as she opened the door.

"Hi, Edward." She greeted with a smile. She looked beautiful in a pair of jeans and long sleeve striped pink and white shirt.

"How are you, Bella?" I said getting up and kissing her cheek. The smell of her perfume was incredible.

"A lot better, thank you." She answered.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded before grabbing her purse and keys. "I'll be back in a few, Alice." She announced before leading the way out of the apartment.

"Is there a Starbucks nearby?" I questioned when we got to the street.

"There's one two blocks away." She replied pointing to the left.

"Why don't we walk." I suggested as we walked quietly side by side.

Both of us appeared lost in our thoughts. It was obvious we both wanted to bring up the subject of the kiss, but didn't know how. I somehow managed to convince to her to let me pay for her coffee and brownie before sitting down on a small loveseat in a corner of the store.

"You really didn't have to." She said again with a shy smile as she took a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha.

"I know, but I wanted to." I answered before sipping from my own cup. I had decided on a simple Cappuccino.

"I'm sorry about last night." I finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry about what?" She asked curiously breaking a piece of the brownie.

"I was out of line to kiss you." I said looking down on the table fearing that my eyes would betray me. I didn't want her to know how much I had enjoyed the kiss.

"You do know that a kiss is not just a one person thing?" She said searching for my eyes. "It takes two."

"But I took advantage of your state, and I was out of line." I admitted.

"Edward, if you would've been out of line I wouldn't have returned the kiss and I certainly would not be with you here right now. If anyone took advantage of somebody it was me of you." She said biting her lip nervously, a trait that made her so much more endearing.

"How did you take advantage of me?" I inquired flabbergasted by the very possibility. I was the one who had initiated the kiss.

"For one thing I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for another relationship." She said. "I'm not exactly Miss Ray of Sunshine."

I laughed. "Bella, I may not know the whole story about what happened between you and Mike, and that may very well be a good thing right now. Because I would probably kick his ass if I did. But I'm willing to wait, and get whatever you offer right now." I honestly answered. I was willing to even just be friends with her.

"Edward, I really don't think you know what you're asking. I myself don't understand me. I feel like I'm broken. I'm incomplete, and I don't know if I'll ever be whole again." She responded tracing the coffee lid with her finger.

"All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you since the moment I saw you in the library. And I know I will never find a girl like you again, because you're truly one of a kind. So I'm willing to take this as slow or as fast as you want." I stated taking her small hand in mine.

She remained quiet for a few moments staring down at her lap. I really wanted to know what was going on in her head, but I decided it was best to remain quiet and give her time. She would answer when she was ready, and I was going to wait patiently.

"I haven't stop thinking about you either. I have no idea what it means, but all I know is that it scares me. But I'm willing to take the risk, because for some strange reason I trust you. And I have said more to you in the past twenty-four hours than I have even shared with my two best friends." She stated making eye contact with me.

I smiled softly at her watching her own face break out in a smile. I gently caressed her cheek with my finger before tucking away a loose strand of her hair. "You're amazing, Bella." I whispered as our lips inched closer.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" I asked forcing myself to stop. I really didn't want to scare her, but she didn't answer. She quickly made sure both our cups were on the coffee table in front of us before kissing me lightly.

Her lips were incredibly soft and tasted like a mix of white chocolate and brownie. I did not deepen the kiss, because I knew it would be too much too soon. We were going to take things slow, and for once I didn't mind. Bella was different than all other girls, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I was going to make her whole.

A/N: I hoped this chapter gave a better understanding as to what Bella and Edward feel. I want you all to remember that Bella is taking a risk based solely on a instinctual feeling she has regarding Edward. It's going to take her a while for her to truly trust him.

Two people brought up the fact that my story is rated M. One person asked simple question which I answered. But another person was a bit rude, and did not leave a name or way for me to contact them. They went by xxxxx (not sure how many). The high rating is for my peace of mind, I don't want to make my story have to fit the confines of a lower rating. But the rating is specifically set for future chapters where things may not exactly be kept PG13. I don't want people to be offended if I suddenly up the rating. So I stay on the side of caution. I really hope that it doesn't bother anyone.

I want to thank all of you who are reading, and especially those who are reviewing. You guys inspire me, and make me happy! Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Edward and Bella talk some more (should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 8: Getting to Know Each Other

I was on cloud nine as soon as Edward's lips touched my own. His smell and touch was intoxicating, and I knew I had never felt anything like that before. He tasted delicious with just a hint of cinnamon from his coffee. It definitely was a kiss I never wanted to end.

"That was amazing," I whispered as we broke apart his hand tracing my arm taking my hand in his. He just smiled brightly his eyes filled with happiness.

We stayed about another hour in the coffee shop talking about everything that came to mind from school to our friends. It felt wonderful to have somebody who I could be so comfortable with, and actually cared about what I had to say.

"I think we should let somebody else sit down." Edward said with a laugh as we noticed the amount of people who were now crowding the coffee shop.

"I guess you're right." I said getting up and throwing away our empty cups.

"Tell me Edward, where do you live?" I asked realizing that I knew very little about him as we walked towards my apartment. "I mean you've seen where I live, and I don't have the slightest idea where you do."

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked a bit hesitantly as I took his hand.

"I'd like that." I responded as we reached his car. I loved the way he was unsure of himself, as if he was afraid he was going to scare me off.

"It's not very big, but I like it." He explained as he parked in front of a very nice looking high rise building obviously a lot newer and more expensive than mine.

His apartment was located on the tenth floor. "This is my home." He said simply opening the door for me.

It was not very big, but did have very beautiful terrace and view. But it was the piano that had immediately caught my eye. It was right in front of the French doors that let outside. "It's very beautiful." I commented looking around.

It was not a typical bachelor's apartment. It was obvious that he had not decorated it himself. It had a fememine touch to it which made me nervous. Had one of his girlfriends decorated it? I knew he had to have had girlfriends, but it made me uncomfortable to think that they may have lived here.

I couldn't help myself from looking through the open door of his bedroom. His bed was nicely made with a dark green comforter. There were a couple of books on top of a nightstand as well as an alarm clock and reading light.

"My mom did most of the decorating when I moved in a couple years ago." He explained as he watched me look around.

"She has great taste." I added as I neared the piano smiling as I noticed the pictures he had on top of it.

"She does." He agreed walking towards me.

"Do you play?" I asked pretending not to know.

"I used to when I was younger, but I haven't played in a while." He answered as I trailed my

fingers over the keys.

"It's a beautiful piano." I complimented. "Would you play if I asked you to?" I daringly asked.

He remained quiet for a few minutes. "I would, but I would have to practice first."

I smiled at him and stepped closer to the piano looking closer at the pictures. "Are these your parents?" I inquired looking at a picture of a younger looking Edward with two individuals.

He nodded. "That's my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle." He said with a proud smile.

"You have the same features as your dad." I commented looking at the picture.

"A lot of people say that." He responded as we sat on the sofa.

"Do you want to do anything?" He questioned running his fingers through my hair.

"Not really, I really like to just talk." I answered smiling softly. I had really enjoyed talking with him, and I really wanted to know more about him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He inquired looking down on me.

"You know so much about me, and I don't know that much about you." I commented using all my courage and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to know? I have to warn you, I'm not very interesting. I'm rather boring actually." He said with a sly grin.

"I somehow doubt that, Edward." I replied with a laugh.

"You'll see." He warned. "Ask me anything!"

"What's your full name?" I inquired deciding to start off easy.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said. "After each of my grandfathers. One was named Anthony the other Masen. How about you Isabella?"

I cringed at the name. "Isabella Marie Swan. Do you have any siblings?" I said quickly changing the subject. I hated it when people referred to me by full name.

"No, my mom always wanted a big family, but was never able to get pregnant after me." He said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew what it was like to grow up alone and with out siblings.

"It's fine. I see Emmett and Jasper as my brothers so that more than makes up for it. How about you any siblings?" He stated.

"No, not really. My parents divorced when I was small, and my mom never had any other children even after she remarried. My dad recently got remarried, so I now have a stepbrother and a stepsister, but I'm pretty much an only child. Alice and Rose are my real sisters." I explained. "What do you parents do?"

"My dad is a doctor in Chicago, and my mom does a lot of charity work. She has a degree in nursing, but hasn't used it since I was born. And yours?" He responded.

"My dad is the Head of the Police Department in Forks, and my mom lives in Florida. She really doesn't have a stable job. She enjoys doing a variety of things." I answered feeling extremely comfortable with him.

"How long have you known Alice and Rose?" He asked.

"As far back as I can remember. Alice lived next door when I moved to Phoenix and Rose lived across from us. Although, they're both a year older than me. I skipped second grade, and we ended up attending school together." I said happily thinking back at all we had been through. "Have you known Emmett and Jasper long?"

"We went to elementary school together, but they moved away after fifth grade. We found each other again in college four years ago." He responded.

I bit my lip nervously and slowly got up to look at him. "I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to think you have to answer. But I would rather you not answer than lie." I said feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"Did I do something?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." I said with a laugh. "It's just something I'm curious about."

"I will try to answer." He said trying to read my expression.

"Why is a great guy like you single? Is there some sort of weird obsession or something that scares women off?" I finally blurted out biting my lip nervously.

"Do you want me to be honest?" He inquired seriously.

I nodded. Part of me was afraid that he was going to end up being some freak or have some deep dark secret.

"I have not exactly always been a relationship type of guy. I have only ever had one serious girlfriend and that was during the end of my junior and senior year in high school. We broke up when I moved to New York, and I sort of went a little crazy. I partied and drank, and wasn't really looking for any commitment." He said folding his hands on his lap.

"Why the sudden change?" I questioned not really understanding why he would suddenly want to get involved with me. After all, I had my share of issues.

"Besides the fact that I was tired of it, I met you. I want to look for stability, I wanted to find someone to care for and someone who is willing to care for me." He stated looking into my eyes.

"So there's no freaky addiction thing?" I asked with a laugh.

"I told I was rather boring." He responded with a teasing grin as I settled back into his arms.

We continued to talk for hours. We had pizza and watched television, and simply enjoyed each other's company. It was close to midnight when he finally realized how late it was. "Bella, it's almost midnight." He said as I suddenly shot up.

'I can't believe it's so late." I said stretching as I got off the couch.

"Let me get my keys and I'll drive you home." The drive home was very pleasant he held my hand with his free one. He was a perfect gentleman in opening all the doors for me and even walking me to the door.

"I really had fun today." I said as we reached my door.

"Me too." He replied. "Before I forget, Jasper wants us all to come to his place for dinner on Tuesday. Can you guys make it?"

"I'll tell Rose and Alice, and let you know tomorrow." I answered.

"Goodnight." He said softly kissing my lips gently. "Sweet dreams."

"Night." I whispered waving at him as he disappeared down the steps. It had truly been an amazing day, and I was extremely anxious to see him again. I knew my dreams were going to be filled of images of Edward, my boyfriend.

A/N: This chapter was more about laying down some sort of history for both of them. In my story Charlie is married to Sue that is why Bella sort of has siblings. They will play a part later in the story.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and I'm glad nobody is offended by the rating.

Please keep the reviews coming, and I will keep writing as fast as my head can think and my hands can type.

Next Chapter: Back to Work and School (maybe the dinner)

Muggleinlove


	9. An Encounter

Chapter 9: An Encounter

Since my Monday class was not meeting I decided to try to get some research for our paper done. We had finally decided on writing the paper on counseling addiction, using psychoanalysis. Addiction seemed like the obvious choice since Edward had a lot of knowledge and research on the subject, and we would be able to use the lab he worked in.

I slowly made it to my usual seat in the back of the library leaving my bag before searching for some journals. Even though I hated research I figured that the sooner I finished the sooner I got to spend time with Edward.

I quickly found the aisle the journals I needed where at, and began to flip through some of them. I sighed as my mind drifted to Edward. He was absolutely wonderful, and I had not been able to stop thinking of him. He was such a gentleman, and so caring that it made feel happy and free. I almost felt confident when I was with him, a feeling that I hadn't felt in years.

"Look who it is." I heard a menacing voice say from the end of the book aisle.

I quickly shifted to look at him and was met with Mike's sneer. "What are you doing here, Mike?" I asked angrily. He had already graduated, and there was no reason for him to be on the campus let alone in the library.

As he walked closer to me I suddenly felt very alone. I was in the most deserted and quiet section of the library.. A place very few stray. I was also cornered by Mike on one side, and a wall on the other. "Is your prince charming not here to save you?" He asked sarcastically looking around to make sure.

"Mike, please leave me alone. What we had is over, and we should both just move on." I said as calmly as possible.

"Is he any good in bed?" Mike asked trapping me against the wall.

"I have not slept with him." I said trying to push him away.

"He probably won't degrade himself to sleep with the likes of you." He continued leaning both his hands next to my face.

I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes as his face neared mine. I quickly saw his intentions moving my face at the last possible moment causing him to kiss my hair instead of my lips.

"Why you little bitch." He stated with a scowl grabbing my chin with one hand very roughly and jamming his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him away, but that only caused his other hand to drop snaking under my shirt to the clasp of my bra.

I continued to struggle and wiggle under him. "You know you want it." He whispered angrily in my ear. "It'll be just like old times." He continued my bra unhooked and his hands starting to wander.

Part of my mind was telling me to scream for help, but part of me was in total shock. I couldn't believe this was the same Mike I had dated. He had always been very controlling, but he had never forced himself on me. He had always been rather sweet when were intimate.

"Mike, please don't." I whimpered.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you afraid your new boyfriend will figure out that you still want me?" He said before crushing his lips to my neck.

Something in my mind snapped as soon as he did that. I couldn't allow him to do this, I couldn't do it. I somehow managed to call up all my strength and lift my knee up as hard and as fast as I could.

His reaction was almost immediate he was on the floor in agony I didn't stay to hear what he had to say or to even see what had happened. All I knew was that I needed to get away and fast. I ran quickly through the campus, and into my car. My bags weren't even important the only that was important was for me to leave/

I was extremely thankful that I had taken my car to school, and that I no longer had the truck. I

wanted to get home. I wanted to crawl into bed. I wanted to be as far away from Mike as possible.

I drove as quickly as possible through the streets of New York, and ran all the way into the house. Thankfully, Rosalie and Alice were at school, and I was able to get into bed without any explanations.

I held my pillow as I cried hysterically. I had almost been raped by a man I had trusted. By a man who I thought had loved me. I lay unmoving for what seemed like years the tears never stopping.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted it to stand alone. I wrote it last night, and decided to post it this morning. I plan on posting another tonight.

I know a lot of you have been calling for Edward to tear Mike to shreds, and the time is getting near. Edward is not going to be holding back when he finds him again. I simply can't wait.

The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view.

Please review!

Muggleinlove


	10. The News

Chapter 10: The News

I looked at my clock for the hundredth time that hour, and sat back in frustration. I had been at work almost the entire morning trying to fix the mess that the undergraduates had made of the data. The group of students who worked in the lab were not very focused and always made a million mistakes. They just couldn't complete the task correctly. The only driving force I had was that Bella would soon be at work. She started at one, and I really couldn't wait to see her.

"Edward, the new group of participants are here. Are you going to brief them or do I?" One of the students said as he walked into my office.

"I'll do it." I replied it would take my mind of Bella if I had something a bit more interesting to do.

I slowly got up taking a glance towards the lobby to see if Bella had come in early. Since she was still not there I followed the student out. The briefing was rather long, but necessary. All of the participants had to fill out a consent form and a range of surveys. Then needed to be randomly placed into one of three groups before the experiment began.

I noticed it was almost two when I was finished, and it was time to go see Bella. As I looked around her desk I noticed that none of her stuff was there. Her computer was turned off and there a bunch of missed calls on her phone. Something definitely didn't seem right.

"Do you know if Bella is in today?" I asked the office manager who was standing near the copy machine.

"She should be, but I haven't seen her, and she hasn't called." Lydia said with a shrug. "It's very weird, because she always calls if she's not coming in."

"Thank you." I said walking back into my office. It all felt really strange. It was not like Bella to blow off work. She was very responsible.

I decided to call her, and make sure everything was alright. But as the phone rang it went straight to her voicemail, and there was no answer at her house. I found that I could not concentrate, because something didn't seem right.

I quickly called Jasper and asked him for Alice's phone number. Something was definitely wrong, and I really wanted to make sure that nothing had happened.

"Hi, Alice it's Edward." I greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Edward." Alice replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Do you know if something is wrong with Bella? She's not at work and doesn't pick up her phone." I asked hoping she had an explanation.

"No, she didn't show up for lunch, but Rose and I figured she was eating with you." Alice responded.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." I said with a frown.

"I think she said that she was going to the library to do some research before work. I'm on my way home, I'll call you if I hear anything." She added.

"Thanks, Alice." I said even more worried than before.

I sat staring at my computer for a few minutes before going to check the library. I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. I immediately went straight to where she usually sat and found her stuff.

Her phone and her books were sitting on the armchair, and she was nowhere to be seen. "Bella?" I called as my phone began to ring.

"Hello." I said flipping my phone open.

"Edward, there's something wrong with her. She's locked and crying in her room. I really think something happened." Alice said quickly in obvious distress.

"Her stuff is in the library, Alice. I'll be there in a few minutes. Try to get her to open the door." I said before grabbing all her stuff and running out of the library and to my car.

I made it to her building in record time, and found Rose waiting for me by the door. "What happened?" I asked as she let me in.

"She just let Alice in and they're talking." Rose explained as I walked in finding her crying on Alice's lap on her bed.

"Bella?" I said tenderly sitting on the edge of the bed.

She didn't look up to me, but I could see her eyes were red and puffy, and there was a dark bruise near her chin. "Bella, Edward is here." Alice whispered rubbing her back.

"What happened, Love?" I whispered reaching for her hand.

"I tried to stop him." She mumbled her sobs coming harder as she threw herself against my chest holding on to me for dear life.

"Stop who?" I asked rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her. Alice slowly got up leaving us alone.

"He cornered me, and tried to, and tried to." She said unable to finish.

"Bella, please tell me what happened. Who did this to you? I want to help you." I urged noticing the purple bruise on her neck.

"Mike almost raped me." She said softly looking down in embarrassment.

I felt the anger boil inside me. How dare he lay a finger on her? How dare he lay a finger on anyone? "Did he hurt you?" I asked as her tears continued to fall.

"Not really, I was able to get away. But I'm scared. I'm afraid I won't be able to get away next time. I was barely able to get away this time." She admitted burying her head in my shoulder.

"He's never going to come near you, and I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." I responded. I was going to tear him apart

"Edward, don't. I don't want you to get hurt." She cried wrapping her arms around me. "I will never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen." I assured her. "But he's going to pay for what he did."

"Did he do anything? Do you want to go to the hospital or to the police?" I inquired not sure as to what she wanted to do. Even though I wanted to make him hurt, I needed to be there for her. She was more important than him.

"No!" She practically yelled. "I don't want anyone to know. I stopped him before he could really do anything."

I nodded. I didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't ready. I would talk to her later about reporting it. He did not get to do anything to her, but another girl may not be so lucky. She fell asleep a few minutes later with her head on my chest. Her sobs had died down to whimpers, but her grip on me did not loosen.

It was close to ten when I attempted to get up to stretch, and have Alice or Rose help her change. "Don't leave me." She said her eyes opening and her arms reaching for me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. "I was going to have Alice or Rose help you change to something more comfortable."

She nodded sadly as I walked outside finding Rose and Alice talking on the couch. "How is she?" Rose asked turning to me.

"She just woke up when I moved her. Could one of you help her change. She can't be comfortable in those clothes." I said sitting on the armchair and sighing.

"I'll go." Alice volunteered before leaving.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked watching me.

"Honestly, I feel a mixture of anger and guilt. I can't wait to get my hands on that monster. But I feel like I should've been there to protect her. Like I might have been able to stop him sooner." I answered closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Don't kill yourself over this, Edward. Nobody could've predicted this, and you're doing more than enough by just being there for her. She's really going to need you, so don't do anything stupid." Rose warned.

"So I'm suppose to let him get away with it." I said angrily.

"Ofcourse not. I'm all for making him pay, but don't let him hurt you." Rose corrected as Alice walked out of Bella's room.

"She's asking for you." Alice stated.

"Do you want us to call the guys to bring you some clothes?" Rose asked.

I nodded before walking back to Bella's room. She was wearing an oversized shirt and her hair was picked up in a ponytail. "Do you feel better?" I questioned as I sat on the edge of her bed her hand finding mine.

"I guess." She said with a shrug. "Will you stay with me? I don't think I can be alone?" She asked timidly.

"Ofcourse, I'll be here for as long as you need me." I said before kicking off my shoes and lying down next her.

"Thank you." She whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's nothing." I replied kissing the top of her head. "We'll get through this together." I added kissing her temple as she drifted to sleep.

I lay awake for hours after she was asleep. I couldn't sleep. I felt the guilt finally get to me, and my heart ached, because she was in pain. I would've done anything to take her sadness away, but I knew I couldn't. The only thing I could do was be there for her, and I was never going to allow him to get near her.

A/N: Still no confrontation with Mike, but that is definitely in the next chapter which I have already started writing. Edward is far more concerned about Bella right now than on Mike, but it is definitely on his mind.

Please keep on reviewing you guys are the best!

Muggleinlove.


	11. Confrontation

Chapter 11: Confrontation

I finally drifted off to sleep, but was awoken by a sudden scream. "Bella." I said noticing that she was covered in sweat and crying in her sleep.

"Please don't." She screamed thrashing around.

"Bella, wake up. It's all a dream." I said trying to wake her up.

"Please, not in front of Edward. Please!" She cried the tears streaming down her face.

"Love, nothing is happening. Please wake up." I pleaded kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered open her arms wrapping around my neck. "It's all a dream." I whispered as her body began to relax.

"It was so scary, Edward. I felt like it was all really happening." She said with a shudder, apparently the memory was still fresh in her mind. "I couldn't stop him. He was all over me, and he was taunting you. And no matter how loud I screamed you weren't able to get to me." She explained as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"None of it is real." I said softly holding her close. "And I promise to do all I can to stop him from ever hurting you again."

She gripped my shirt tightly and slowly fell asleep with her head on my chest as I hummed a made up tune. I didn't know where the tune came from, but I concentrated on keeping her calm, and on healing her pain.

I fell asleep not long after, but was awoken by shouting and arguing from outside Bella's room. I slowly got up making sure Bella was still asleep, and quickly made it to the door.

As soon as I opened her bedroom door I felt my anger burst forward. Alice and Rosalie were both arguing and trying to push Mike out of the apartment.

"You know I would never really do anything to her. She was the one who came on to me." Mike said with an offensive smirk as I gripped the side of the door to stop me from plummeting his face.

"She would never do such a thing, and you know it. So I suggest you leave this instant or I will get the police involved." Rosalie spoke authoritatively and defensively about her best friend.

"I just want to talk to her." He said leaning against the wall in obvious defiance of Rosalie's command.

"You will never be getting near her again." I said closing Bella's door behind me breathing deeply to control my anger.

"And what are you her bodyguard?" He questioned with a sarcastic smile.

"You can call me that, but I prefer the term boyfriend." I added glaring at him.

He laughed menacingly. "So that's what she calls you. Tell me how do you like my sloppy seconds?"

"I suggest you pay attention to the girls and vacate these premises." I said in a cruel whisper clenching my fists.

"And if I don't?" He inquired crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then I can't be held responsible for my actions." I responded noticing the slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Bella. So I suggest you move out of the way, and let me through." He said pushing my shoulder and taking a step towards her bedroom.

As soon as his hand touched me I completely lost control and punched his nose with all my strength, but was brought back to reality when his fist connected with the side of my face. I heard the screams and the yells coming from Rose and Alice, but all I wanted to do was to kill Mike. The pain and sorrow in Bella's eyes kept replaying in my head as we tumbled to the floor.

I pinned him down with my knee and continued to punch him, but was flipped on my back. My head hitting the floor causing stars to appear in my line of vision. I tasted the blood, but I couldn't feel a thing. I was completely numb working off my adrenaline rush; I needed to make sure he knew never to come near her again.

It took all the strength I had flip him over again the pain shooting throughout my body. I was able lay one more punch on his face before I heard Bella scream and everything turned black.

* * *

When I woke up I was immediately flooded with pain on my shoulder and side. I felt as if a truck had ran over me. I looked around and immediately figured that I was in the hospital, and Bella was sitting by my side. 

"Edward, how do you feel?" She asked her hand brushing my hair.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember what had occurred. The last thing I remembered was Bella's scream.

"You blacked out." She explained her eyes filling with tears. "I told you not to do anything stupid, and now you're all hurt."

"It's alright." I said grimacing as I tried to lift my right arm to touch her face.

"Don't Edward. The doctor needs to talk to you, and you really shouldn't be moving." She responded placing her hand on my arm.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I would be better if my boyfriend wasn't in a hospital bed, but I think I'll be alright. I already spoke to the police, and explained what happened. They're going to want to take some statements from you too." She said with a sad smile squeezing my hand.

"Mr. Cullen, I see that you're awake. I'm Doctor Johnson." Said an older looking man in a lab coat.

"Hello, Doctor." I greeted as Bella moved towards the couch to allow the doctor to examine me.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired helping me sit up, but the pain was almost blinding.

"Not very good that's for sure." I answered gritting my teeth.

"It seems that you have a broken collarbone and a tiny fracture on one of your ribs. Besides the black eye." He explained. "But none of it is life threatening, you should be fine in about a month or two."

I nodded biting my tongue as he touched my collar. "You're going to be in considerable pain for the next few days, but I have prescribed some pain medication which should really help. Lucky for you your girlfriend here has decided to play nurse, and that will allow you to go home today." He continued as Bella came around sitting next to me.

"Besides the medication is there anything else I have to do or can't do?" I inquired wrapping my uninjured arm around her waist.

"You should be on bed rest for the next week, and slowly pick up your activity level after that. There are no contact sports of any kind for at least a month, no driving, and no sexual activities either." He warned causing Bella to blush and bite her lip nervously. "You should come back in a month and I will hopefully give you the all clear. Any other questions?"

I shook my head. "The police are outside, and want to have a few words with you before you leave. Please give me a call if you need anything." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

"You're going to play nurse?" I said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." She said with a smile before kissing my lips gently. "And I'm going to make sure you follow all the rules."

"All the rules?" I inquired with a mischievous grin

"Yes, all the rules," She said with a laugh before kissing me again.

"Mr. Cullen?" A tall police officer asked as he walked in.

"That's me." I answered letting Bella go to extend my free hand.

"I'm Sergeant Maurice Philip, and I need to ask you a few questions regarding what has occurred. We have already spoken with Ms. Swan, and she has decided not to press charges on Mr. Newton. Since Ms. Hale and Ms. Brandon have both stated that Mr. Newton started the confrontation it is up to you to press charges." He explained.

"I don't want to press charges I just want him to never come near Bella again." I stated simply I did not want to start a very big ordeal. I really just wanted to move on.

"We have already served him with a restraining order, and he is at this time in much worse condition than you Mr. Cullen. He has an apparent concussion and several broken bones and even some internal injuries. You really did quite a number on him. He will stand trial for attempted rape. As I told Ms. Swan in all probability she will not have to attend the trial. Her statement should be more than enough." He continued.

"Thank you, officer." I said shaking his hand.

"Get better soon. All your friends are waiting outside." He said with a smile. "You really have dedicated friends." He commented before leaving the room as our four friends stampeded into the room.

A/N: There you go Mike is going to pay his dues and Bella gets to play nurse. Edward is injured, because it won't be highly realistic if he comes out unscratched. Plus I think it would be fun to have Bella look after him when he is so independent.

I probably won't update until late Friday or sometime in the weekend. But I will try to as soon as I can. I have a bunch of things to take care of, and I really can't put them off any longer.

Thanks for reading, and please review. I really want to know what you think. Was it what you expected? Did I surprise you? I really want to know.

Next Chapter: Edward goes home

Muggleinlove


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12: Going Home

"Didn't we teach you anything, Edward?" Emmett asked with a booming laugh as he walked in.

"You're not supposed to get hurt." Jasper added sarcastically sitting down on the couch Alice at his side.

"Leave him alone, guys." I warned. I felt guilty enough that he had gotten hurt, and I was determined to make sure he got better. He had no reason to stand up for me. But even though we had only been together for such a short time it really felt like a lot longer.

"You're no fun, Bella." Emmett teased.

"Ignore these two." Alice said rolling her eyes before turning her attention to Edward. "How are you feeling, Edward?"

"Like crap, but I do have the world's best nurse." He said kissing my cheek.

"You don't even know if I'm any good." I protested. "For all you know I could actually make it worse."

"I doubt that, Bella. And if you're helping me then I'll surely get better quickly." He answered with a smile.

I was about to answer when Edward's phone began to ring on the small table next to the bed. I handed Edward the phone, fighting the urge to see who it was.

"It's my mom." He said with a sigh.

"I sort of told her you were in the hospital." Jasper admitted not really looking at him.

"Jasper, why are you making her worry?" Edward said in frustrating tone before answering the phone. "Hi, mom."

"I'm fine. The doctor says it's not life threatening." He said pausing as she talked. "No, dad does not need to come over and check, and you don't need to worry."

"His mom is wonderful, but is very overprotective of all of us." Emmett stated as Edward explained his injuries to his mom.

"I will be on bed rest, mom. Don't worry. My girlfriend has promised the doctor to watch me." He continued calmly listening to his mom's rambles.

"We'll talk about that later, mom." He stated nervously. "I know mom, I love you, too." He finished flipping the phone close.

"Is she coming?" Emmett asked expectantly. "His mom is wonderful. She makes the greatest apple pie in the world."

"No, she's not coming. She had two airline tickets on hold, but I convinced her to stay." He answered glaring at Emmett.

"Are you sure you don't want your mom to come?" I asked. There was no real reason for him to trust me, and his mom would probably do a much better job.

"I'm sure." He replied with a grin. "But I really would like to go home. I'm not a big fan of hospitals."

"We'll help Edward get dressed. Why don't you girls find the nurse, and we'll all meet in the front." Jasper suggested kissing Alice's cheek.

"I'll drive them home." Emmett said handing his car keys to Rosalie.

"We'll you be alright?" I asked Edward.

"I'll be fine, Bella. They won't hurt me." He said kissing my cheek before I walked to the door after Rose and Alice. "He better be exactly the same." I warned before playfully pushing Emmett.

"He'll be fine." Emmett reassured before pushing us out of the room.

"Do you think it's weird that I'm practically going to be living with him for the next month?" I asked as we walked towards the nurse's station.

"No." Rose immediately replied not elaborating.

"What Rose is trying to say is that you two seem different than other couples. Even though you've only known each other for very little time it feels like so much more. When you're with him, Bells you're happy. You're genuinely happy, it's as if you let all your walls come down. And now he needs you the way you need him, I think this will bring you closer." Alice explained as we waited for the nurse.

"How may I help you girls?" One of the nurses inquired kindly.

"Edward Cullen in room 404 is ready to go." I said.

"I will send someone over right away. Please bring your car to the front of the hospital and he will meet you there." She said before picking up the phone.

"Thank you." I stated before walking towards the elevators.

"I just feel like he truly is different, but at the same time I'm scared that we are moving too fast." I added biting my lip nervously.

"Bells, Edward is truly a one of a kind man. Not many people will be lying in a hospital room for a girl they just started dating. And if he didn't care for you he wouldn't have been there for you last night." Rose said seriously as we rode the elevator.

"I know, and that's what scares me. I don't know if I'm ready for that type of commitment. He seems so sure about everything." I replied with a sigh.

"He's a man, and that's their job. But if you don't risk getting hurt you'll never find you're perfect match." Alice responded brightly.

"Plus I think this time we'll be good for you both of you. You need to heal emotionally and he needs to heal physically, and the best way to do it is together." Rose continued as we finally reached Emmett's Jeep.

"Nothing about Emmett is small." I commented as I climbed the car noticing the blush on Rosalie's cheeks.

"You did didn't you?" Alice asked as she climbed on the passenger side.

"Did what?" Rose said nonchalantly.

"Don't play stupid, Rose. You know perfectly well what Alice is talking about." I said leaning forward and resting my arms on the two front seats.

"We didn't go all the way. We had some fun after the date Saturday." Rose admitted starting the car and driving towards the pick up area.

"How much fun?" I inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Details!" Alice exclaimed practically bouncing in her seat.

"A lot of fun, and that's all I'm saying." Rose replied as I noticed Edward quickly getting up from the wheelchair. I immediately left the car to be by his side, I would talk to Rosalie later.

"Damn it Emmett. I can walk." Edward said angrily as Emmett was holding on to him.

"He's just trying to help, Edward." I said cautiously as Alice held the passenger door of the Jeep open for him.

"I know." He mumbled slowly sitting down his face showed his obvious discomfort,

"Don't feel bad, Bella. He's very independent, and doesn't like to ask for help. This is going to be especially difficult for him." Jasper explained after Edward's door was closed.

I nodded before climbing in the back with Rose waving at Jasper and Alice who would were taking Alice's car. I really hoped that Edward would let me help him. He just needed to relax, but I knew that was not likely. He was very active, and was not one sit around in bed all day. I really had my work cut out for me.

A/N: This sort of sets up what Bella is feeling and how reluctant Edward is to ask for help. I really hope you enjoyed it, and we'll have some Edward Bella time in the next chapter.

I need your help! I'm trying to figure out what kind of car Bella should drive. It can't be expensive, it's something she has to be able to afford. But she obviously got help from her parents to buy. But she's paying for the monthly payments. Any suggestions?

I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. And I'm glad most of you liked the fact that Bella gets to play nurse. Edward is usually indestructible, but that's not realistic. He is human in this story!

Muggleinlove


	13. Resistance

A/N: This chapter is partly in Bella and partly in Edward's point of view. Let me know if you like it or not, but I think this chapter works best like this.

Chapter 13: Resistance

BPOV

Everyone left not long after we arrived so that Edward could get his rest. Edward had refused to lie in bed when we had reached the apartment, but had conceded to sit on the recliner, where he was watching television.

"Edward, you really should get in bed. The more you rest the faster you'll heal." I said as I sat on the couch.

"I'll go after I make us something to eat." He said attempting to get up.

"Edward, really you are not going to make dinner. I am." I said getting up faster than him. "Why don't you take a shower while I prepare us something to eat."

"I'm not a child." He protested.

"I know, and I'll let you cook me dinner when you are back to normal." I said pouting.

"You win, Bella." He said kissing the top of my head before disappearing into the bedroom.

I sighed deeply before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. I couldn't help but laugh at its contents. He was definitely not much of a cook. The fridge was filled of some take out left overs, soda, beer, and a couple of energy drinks. I really couldn't cook much with the type of food he had.

As I was pondering what to do. I hurt Edward curse loudly from the bathroom. I quickly ran over knocking on the door. "Are you alright Edward?" I asked pressing my ear against the door.

After a minute of silence he opened the door with a very frustrated face. "Can you help take off my shirt?" He questioned with a defeated look.

"Sure." I said with a smile. "You know you don't have to look at this as a bad thing."

"I just feel so helpless. I can't even undress myself." He replied as I helped him remove his shirt.

The first thing I noticed was the dark purple bruise on his ribs.

"I'm so sorry." I cried in horror my eyes tearing up. "I can't believe he did this."

"Don't cry, Bella." He said hugging me softly. I was extremely careful not to press on the bruise.

His intoxicating scent immediately brought me back to reality. I was hugging my half-naked boyfriend, and he was absolutely gorgeous. Every single muscle of his entire upper body was clearly defined, but he was not bulky. He looked like a Greek god.

EPOV

Why must everything be so difficult I thought groaning? I was standing in the middle of my bathroom, and I was not able to remove my shirt. Everytime I would start to lift my shirt I would feel a radiating pain for my collarbone all the way to my ribs. It was agonizing.

I didn't want to call Bella to help me, because I was embarrassed. I had no qualms about the way I looked, but I didn't want her to see the nasty bruise that I had on my ribs. It was not the least bit attractive.

The quicker I took off my shirt the quicker the pain would go away I thought as took a deep breath. It was just like a Band-Aid. I quickly lifted the shirt, dropping it as soon as it was half way off cursing loudly.

I held on to the marble countertop taking deep breaths as the pain radiated throughout my body. "Are you alright, Edward?" I heard Bella's concern voice through the door. I closed my eyes before slowly opening the door.

"Can you help me with my shirt?" I asked with a sigh.

She smiled beautifully before responding. "You don't have to look at this like it's a bad thing."

I knew she was right, there were things much worse than having your girlfriend take off your shirt. "I just feel so helpless. I can't even undress myself." I said as her soft fingers brushed my sides helping me out of my shirt. The pain was not nearly as bad as before.

Her eyes studied my body, but were immediately horrified when she noticed the bruise on my side. "I'm so sorry." She cried her eyes tearing up. "I can't believe he did this."

I felt my heart crumble with the look of sadness on her beautiful face. I quickly took her in my arms forgetting the fact that I was shirtless. I couldn't believe that she felt guilty over something she had no control over.

"Don't cry, Bella." I said her head nestled under my chin her arms wrapped extremely gently around me. "It was not your fault." I reassured her smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I just feel like it's my fault." She said the tears running down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have had to get involved."

"Bella, please listen to me. What he did was disgusting and barbaric, and no woman should have to deal with that. And I will never regret what I did." I said wiping away her tears before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered her brown eyes looking up at mine.

"Any time, Love." I replied leaning down and kissing her lips. I was surprised when she deepened the kiss her, but I was more than happy to oblige. It was relatively short, but it was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

"That was…" Bella said with a sigh.

"Incredible." I finished kissing her lips again my arms wrapping around waist. The pain didn't seem that important at that instant.

"Edward, you're hurting yourself." She said when we broke apart.

"I don't mind." I responded leaning in for another kiss.

"But I do." She said firmly. "Now go take a shower while I try to figure out something to cook. You really don't have that much variety."

"I don't cook to often." I admitted cracking a smile.

"I figured that much." She added with a laugh.

"There's some ingredients for pasta in the pantry. It's one of the few things I can cook." I stated.

"What else can you cook?" She asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said with a wink before she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Casanova take a shower and then I want you in bed." She ordered causing me to raise my eyebrow suggestively. It really was not something I could control.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you know perfectly well what the doctor's orders were. And you know I'm not that type of girl." She said offensively.

"I'm just playing." I said kissing her cheek before she walked out of the bathroom.

I groaned as the cold water hit my sore body. Her comment had really affected me. I knew we weren't going to do anything even if I wasn't practically handicapped. Bella was not that type of girl, and I wanted everything to be perfect. But it was the mere restriction of it that made it so much more enticing. It was going to be a very long month.

After finishing my shower and putting on my boxers and pants, I quickly figured that putting on my shirt was just as difficult as taking it off. I opened the door and I smelled the most incredible aroma. I wasn't sure of Bella was much of a cook, but it at least smelled delicious.

I walked out into the kitchen and found Bella singing softly to herself her hips moving softly as she stirred the spaghetti sauce. She was oblivious to my presence, and she seemed to just float through the kitchen preparing the meal.

I was completely lost in her beauty that her sudden scream caused me to jump in surprise.

BPOV

I was surprised to find just about everything I needed to make pasta in his pantry. I laughed to myself as I figured he wasn't such a lost cause. As I started to boil the water I heard the shower running.

I loved cooking, I always found it so soothing and relaxing. It was an art form to me, and it always amazed me how so many different ingredients can be combined to make a delicious meal. As I worked through the kitchen I found myself singing. It wasn't very loud, and I figured Edward would not hear me from the bedroom and definitely not from the bathroom.

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven 

As I took the pasta from the stove and finished the chorus, I became aware of the shadow in the corner. My instincts acted faster than my brain causing me to scream, but then I quickly realized that it was just Edward.

It was Edward, a very shirtless and still glistening Edward. He looked incredible, words were not able to describe how he looked. He was standing in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of dark blue pajama pants.

"Don't do that Edward." I scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" I asked with my hands on my hips trying my best not to stare at his stunning body. "You're never going to get better unless you get some rest."

"I swear I'm going straight to bed, but it seems I can't put on my shirt either." He said holding out a plain black shirt.

I walked towards him and helping him with his shirt my hands brushing his toned arms and chest. I bit my lip nervously taking a step back after his shirt was back on.

"Thank you." He whispered taking a step towards me.

"Edward, please get into bed." I said taking another step back. I really didn't trust myself at the moment.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked.

"Edward." I stated authoritatively.

"Fine." He conceded leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. I started to prepare to bowls of the pasta grabbing his medication and two glasses of water placing it on a tray that I had found in the pantry. It was definitely going to be a long month.

A/N: So Edward is quiet the handful as you can see, and both are getting quite frustrated (lol). My take is that you don't want something until it's forbidden. Neither one are ready for that step, but now it makes it that much more enticing.

The song excerpt is _Inside Your Heaven_ by Carrie Underwood. It's a really cute song, highly recommend you to hear it.

I want to thank all of you for the reviews and car suggestions. I have narrowed down my choice to a either a VW Beetle or a Toyota Camry. Please let me know which you would prefer.

Please keep the reviews coming and I hope to have an update really soon. You guys are great!

Muggleinlove


	14. A Day in Bed

Chapter 14: A Day in Bed

"We need to find more movies." Edward commented his fingers running through my hair.

"I think we've exhausted your entire collection." I said with a small smile. We had fallen into a very comfortable routine of watching movies every night after dinner. Edward was still not able to leave the house on his own or for long periods of time without getting tired. However, most of the pain had gone away.

"What do you want to do after I'm able to be normal? He asked as the movie credits started playing.

"You know I don't mind just watching movies with you. I told you I'm not much of a going out type." I answered before getting up to shut off the DVD player and the television.

"I know, but you still have done much more than you've had to. The only time you leave me is when you have to go to work or class." He said shutting off the lamp as I crawled into bed with him.

"Edward, we can do whatever you want. We still have a week before your appointment with the doctor." I said snuggling into his uninjured side his strong arm wrapping around me.

"I just want you to be happy." He whispered.

"I am happy, because I'm with you." I said kissing his lips softly. Edwards arms quickly wrapped around me our kiss deepening. I loved the way he tasted, and the way we always moved in complete sync. I knew that I should not be allowing him to go so far, but I had a hard time stopping him.

He was a perfect gentleman and never tried anything. But I knew that he also had a hard time controlling himself, and he usually ended up taking a cold shower. I hadn't really thought of sleeping with him, because we couldn't. The thought had crossed my mind, but I knew we couldn't. But in about a week it was a possibility.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes as we both gasped for air. He smiled sheepishly at me his hands running up and down my bare arms. I always slept in a tank top and pajama pants unless it was cold.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered kissing him one last time.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered kissing my nose before his beautiful green eyes closed.

As I lay in his arms I couldn't help but feel sad. In a week he would be all better, and there was going to be no reason for me to stay with him. I knew that the only reason that I had not experienced nightmares was due to his presence. I felt protected when I was with him, and even in my dreams I knew he was there. But without his presence my nightmares would start again with a vengeance, and even just thinking of them sent chills down my spine.

I decided not to think about the nightmares for now. I would worry about them later. I slowly closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. The beat of Edward's heart and his rhythmic breathing singing me to sleep.

EPOV

I couldn't help but smile as I woke up. My favorite part of the day was now mornings, when I had the chance to watch Bella sleep. Nighttime was also a lot of fun, but mornings were in a class all there own. Especially weekend mornings.

Bella looked so beautiful when she slept her brown hair framing her face, and without a single worry. I felt so incredibly lucky to have her in my life, and I knew she was the one from me. I had never been one to believe in soul mates, but now I did. I knew it was still too soon to tell her, but I knew what I was feeling.

I knew she was about to wake up when she started stretching and moaning. Her moans had been quickly added to one of my favorite noises the first morning I heard it, but I would not tell her. Not yet. She didn't know she did it, and I was not going to tell her.

Her eyes opened looking straight into mine. "Good morning, beautiful." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning." She mumbled closing her eyes and stretching again the covers falling under her waist and her top riding up revealing her perfect stomach. My hands instinctively traced the newly exposed skin loving the way a smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Cullen?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'm not doing anything." I teased my hand still on her stomach tracing small circles.

"I'm going to have to get you for that one, you know." She said before kissing my neck causing me to moan. She had never done that before, and I never wanted her to stop. She continued leaving a trail of kisses to my lips.

We broke apart due to the necessity of air, our breaths coming out ragged. "You're going to kill me, love." I said softly kissing her hairline.

She giggled closing her eyes against my chest. "Bella would you let me cook breakfast for you this morning?" I asked watching her closely. "I swear I feel fine."

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself." She said biting her lip.

"What if I promise to stay in bed for the rest of the day without complaining?" I inquired practically pouting. I loved cooking breakfast it was one of the things I had learned from my dad.

"Are you sure won't burn down the kitchen?" She asked with a laugh.

"I promise." I said kissing her deeply before crawling out of bed.

"But remember I don't want a peep from you after you finish." She yelled as I made it out of the bedroom.

Breakfast in bed was a Cullen male specialty. My dad had made sure to teach me how to make a full breakfast ever since I was a child. It was a Mother's Day tradition, and I now had the chance to show off my skills to another very important woman in my life. Bella was definitely just as important and even a little more than my mom.

I watched the eggs as I flipped the pancakes smiling as they landed neatly back in the pan. I took out two plates placing them on the countertop as my pancakes started to golden, and the bacon started to crisp. After grabbing to cups and the orange juice I began to order everything on the tray. I topped off each of the pancakes with whip cream and fresh strawberries before carrying the tray into our room.

Bella had fallen asleep on my side of the bed, and I didn't want to wake her. I also didn't want the food to cool. I placed the tray on the dresser before sitting on the edge of the bed. I slowly leaned down and kissed her burying my hands in her silky hair. She immediately woke up and smiled into the kiss.

"Are you ready for the most amazing breakfast you've ever had?" I asked with a crooked grin.

"I say it's pretty amazing right now." She answered crashing her lips with mine again.

I reluctantly pulled away and brought the tray to the bed. "That's a lot of food." She commented.

"I just wanted you to try it all." I said crawling into bed with her.

She stared at the plate for a few minutes before picking up a fork and tasting the scrambled eggs and bacon. "Not bad." She said with a giggle. "And here I thought you couldn't cook."

"I can't." I admitted. "Breakfast is my only specialty." I added taking a bite of food in my mouth. "My dad taught me how to cook breakfast. He said every man should know how to cook breakfast for the special lady of their life."

She bit her lip nervously as I explained. "How many times have you served a woman breakfast in bed?" She inquired.

I paused pretending to count. "Fifteen times." I answered simply taking a sip of my orange juice.

"So this is one of Edward Cullen's way of wooing women." She said a bit angrily.

"It was working fine to about a minute ago. You're only the second woman I've done this for." I said with a shrug.

"And who was the first?" She questioned the jealousy evident in her eyes.

"My mom." I affirmed with a smile. "I did it every Mother's Day until I turned eighteen and started college."

"I'm sorry, Edward." She pleaded. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"I think you're rather sexy when you're jealous." I said picking up one of the strawberries and dipping it in the whip cream before feeding her it.

"Delicious." She commented before my lips found hers.

"I agree." I said with a chuckle as we broke apart.

We stayed the rest of the day in bed enjoying each other's company. We talked and worked on our paper. Bella only getting out of bed to take a shower and make dinner. It was probably the best Sunday of my life. I spent it with the woman of my dreams.

A/N: Is anybody as frustrated as Bella and Edward are?

Do you guys like the switch in POV. I like the way I'm able to switch between them. But I want to know what you guys think.

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and comments. I love hearing what you think. You're the ones that keep me writing. Please keep them coming.

Next Chapter: Edward goes to the Doctor

Muggleinlove


	15. Anticipation

Chapter 15: Anticipation

The day of my doctor's appointment finally arrived. I was beyond excited at the prospect of not being a prisoner in my own house. But I was also dreading the fact that Bella may leave back to her own apartment. I had grown accustom to waking up next to her every morning, and I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her.

After taking a shower I quickly grabbed my shirt and found Bella putting the dishes away.

"Will you?" I asked with a small smile causing her to laugh.

"After today I won't have to do this anymore." She said as she took the shirt in one hand resting her other palm on my bare chest.

"You know you're welcome to help me with it anytime. I may have even forgotten how to do it for myself." I said leaning down to kiss her.

She just laughed helping me into the shirt. "I just may have to take you up on that offer." She teased.

I just smiled wrapping my arms around her. I wanted to ask her to stay, but I really didn't know how or when to bring it up.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I guess so." I responded picking up my keys.

"You know you still can't drive." She said snatching the keys from my hand.

"Come on, Bella." I said in almost a whimper.

"I'll compromise if you get the all clear you can drive back." She suggested.

"Fine." I conceded following her out of the house into her Metallic Blue Camry.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long, and before I knew it I was sitting on the exam table waiting for the results of the x-rays. "You look nervous." She commented from the extra chair in the room.

I was nervous, but not to see the doctor. I had enough experience from the one semester of medical school, and by watching my dad to know I was perfectly fine. I had been fine for a week. But I was nervous about asking her to move in; I wasn't sure whether she was ready for that step.

"Sort of." I answered as the doctor came in.

"Mr. Cullen." He said shaking my hand. "How have you been behaving?" He asked with a smirk and a wink at Bella.

Bella laughed. "He's been a bit stubborn, but lucky for him I'm just as stubborn."

"She's kept me in line." I said with a laugh.

"That's good to hear." The doctor replied looking at the x-rays in the light. "I must say you have healed beautifully."

I smiled at Bella who smiled back with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Do I need to do anything special?" I inquired.

The doctor shook his head as he checked the amount of movement in my arm. "Just take it easy with weights for the next week or so, but you're free to live normally."

"Thank you, doctor." I said as he picked up my chart.

"You're welcome." He said before leaving the room.

BPOV

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward asked me as we walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"Nothing." I lied doing my best to smile brightly. I didn't want him to know that I was upset that he was better. Not really upset that he was better, upset that he was not going to need me the way I needed him.

"There's something wrong." He continued as I handed him the car keys, and he opened the passenger door of my car for me.

"It's just stress. You know midterms are next week." I said hoping that he wouldn't push the subject further. I wasn't nervous about my exams, because I had been studying for them for two weeks already.

"You know you could probably take my exams and pass them." He said as he started the car his face lighting up in a smile. He obviously loved to drive.

"You know me. I just worry too much." I replied with a shrug looking out the passenger window.

"I have plans for us tonight, and I'm going to make sure you forget all about those silly worries." He said taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Weren't we going to hang out with everyone?" I inquired We had made plans to celebrate as a group.

"We will, I just changed it to tomorrow night instead." He said with a smile as we arrived at his apartment building.

"Alice and Rose are waiting upstairs. I'll see you in a bit." He said kissing me.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked pouting.

"You'll find out soon enough." He responded with a sexy grin.

"Fine be mean." I said before getting out of the car and rushing into the building. When I got to the apartment I found Alice and Rose standing in the middle of the apartment with all their hair products and make up. You could barely recognize the apartment.

"You're late." Alice said with a laugh before giving me a hug.

"I didn't know I had an appointment." I said sarcastically causing all of us to laugh.

"You are going to have so much fun tonight." Rose squealed hugging me tightly. "No man can plan like Edward can."

"He should probably give his two buddies some pointers." Alice added practically bouncing in place.

"Now go on into the bathroom and take a shower, wash your hair, shave, and use all the products we laid out on the countertop." Rose explained. "We have exactly four hours to make you stop traffic."

"Do you guys know where Edward is taking me?" I questioned with pleading eyes.

"Yes, we do, but we are not telling." Alice said pushing me into the bathroom. "Now hurry up the clock is ticking."

I hated surprises, not really, I hated not knowing. It really infuriated me when I was the last one to find everything out. I sighed looking at the shampoos, body washes, and lotions that Rosalie had set up on the counter. They treated me like their personal Barbie.

I took a shower, the smell of strawberries and freesia taking over the bathroom. I really hoped that it would all be worth it. I quickly dried wrapping myself in the towel before going into the bedroom.

"We put your underwear and a robe on the bed, Bella" Alice called out as I noticed a tiny transparent blue thong next to a pink robe. I couldn't believe that they actually called that thing underwear, it was practically nonexistent.

"Stop thinking about it, and put it on." Rose screamed from outside the door, and I couldn't help but laugh. My two best friends knew me too well.

"Where's the bra?" I yelled after I had put on the underwear.

"It's not necessary." Alice replied. "Now come on we have to start blow dry your hair."

What did she mean no bra? I had not gone anywhere in public without a bra since I was ten, and I did not plan on starting now. "What do you mean no bra?" I said tying my robe as I walked outside. "You better find me some sort of bra, because I'm not leaving this house without one."

"Bells, we do it all the time. It's not so bad." Rose said nonchalantly.

"You're young, they'll stay in place." Alice added with a laugh sitting me down in the torture chair.

"But it's just not right." I complained as Rose started drying my hair totally ignoring my comment.

"Bella, just shut up and do as we say. I promise you that you won't regret it." Alice said as she set up all the makeup.

"You got to let yourself live a little, Bells." Rose continued over the blow dryer.

"I do live." I protested.

"Bella, you know what we mean. You have to let yourself be free, and stop living in the past." She continued picking up the straightening iron.

"I'm nervous." I suddenly said as Rose was putting the finishing touches of my hair and Alice was starting to put on my makeup.

"Why are you nervous? Tonight is going to be great." Alice said as she worked on my eyes.

"When I'm with Edward I'm just so happy, and I think its all going to change now that he's better. He won't need me the way I need him." I said my eyes starting to tear.

Alice quickly grabbed a tissue dabbing the corner of my eyes. "Listen to me Bella. Edward is a special guy, and I know he cares deeply about you. I would even go as far as to say that he loves you, whether he knows it or not."

"And I see the way he looks at you. The other day all of us were here hanging out, and as soon as you got back from school, his eyes immediately lit up." Rose explained.

"I'm crazy about him, and that's what scares me. I don't even think I could go back to our apartment." I said looking down on my hands.

"Bella, we're not going to stop being your best friends just because you might move out." Alice said with a laugh.

"You're stuck with us, and we will support you no matter what you do. That's what sisters do." Rose continued hugging me tightly.

"Now lets finish getting you ready." Alice said with a bounce.

I was in complete awe as I stood in front of the mirror. The dress Alice had chosen was a lot shorter than what I was used to, but it was gorgeous. It was cobalt blue and ended at mid-thigh with some simple beading under my breast that continued into the low cut back. The dress was finished by high silver stilettos and a diamond clip in my hair.

"I'm so going to hit the floor in these shoes." I said as Alice and Rose looked at me.

"No, you're not Bella. You just have to have confidence." Alice replied with a wink as I heard a gentle knock on the door.

A/N: Any guesses as to where Edward is taking her? Does anybody find it funny that he's knocking on his own apartment?

I'm glad you guys enjoy the POV changes, because I like writing both sides of the story. But I don't want to have two chapters to cover it. I will try to break it half and half whenever possible.

I want to thank all my reviewers. I had 52 reviews for the last chapter, and I can't say how happy that made me. It actually drove me to finish this chapter tonight. Please keep them coming.

Muggleinlove


	16. A Romantic Night on the Town

Chapter 16: A Romantic Night on the Town

EPOV

I took a deep breath before knocking on my own door. I wanted everything to be perfect; I wanted her to know that I truly cared for her. Rose opened the door smiling brightly at me.

"Is she ready?" I asked my mouth dropping as Bella stepped out of the bedroom. She looked gorgeous, and for the first time in my life I was speechless. She smiled brightly before reaching me.

"You look handsome." She said her hands tracing down my shoulders and arms over my tuxedo jacket.

"But you are breathtakingly beautiful." I said kissing the corner of her mouth softly. The wonderful smell of her skin washing over me.

"Thank you." She whispered her eyes staring down at the floor her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm serious, Bella. You are definitely the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I responded lifting her chin up. It was unbelievable to me that she would think she wasn't beautiful.

"We have to go or we'll be late." I stated grabbing her coat and helping her into it. It was early October and there was already a chill in the air.

"Where are we going?" She asked again as I linked my arm with hers.

"It's a surprise." I said as she made a move to walk to my Volvo.

"We'll be taking another car today." I said leading her to my Vanquish that was parked right outside the building behind her Camry.

"I didn't know you had another car." She said as she sat down.

"I only use it for special occasions, this is actually the first time I use it since I bought it." I said turning the car on. "There has never been an occasion special enough to merit its use." I added taking her hand and kissing it.

I could barely take my eyes off her as we drove through the streets of New York finally arriving at our destination. "Edward this is too much." She said as soon as she realized that we had pulled up to Tavern on the Green in Central Park.

"Nothing is enough for you, my love." I answered helping her out of the car and handing the valet the keys.

"How did you even get reservations?" She inquired as I led her inside the gorgeous restaurant, I always found the restaurant to be exceedingly beautiful, but it now seem to dull in comparison to her.

"I pulled a few strings." I replied with a smile.

"Edward, how are you doing?" The maitre d' greeted shaking my hand.

"I'm doing great, Robert. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella." I stated as Robert smiled wide.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a nod Bella blushing. "I have the table you requested ready."

"Thank you." I responded as we were led to a small table in the Crystal Room where I held out Bella's chair for her,

"Say hello to your parents for me." Robert said after handing us both our menus.

"Will do, Robert." I replied as he left us alone.

"Edward, this absolutely breathtaking. I don't even know what to say." Bella stated as she looked around in complete awe.

"You don't need to say a word, Bella." I answered reaching my hand out to touch hers. "Just enjoy it."

BPOV

Here I was sitting with the most wonderful man in the universe in one of the best restaurants in the world, and I can't even say a word. I had been to Central Park many times, and I had even seen the restaurant countless times. But I never dreamed that one day I would actually have the chance to eat in it.

I watched as Edward looked over the menu. I always knew he was handsome, but in a tuxedo he was stunning. I really didn't know what he saw in me, because he deserved to be with a supermodel. Not plain old me, yet he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" He inquired.

"Everything looks delicious." I answered with a shrug. Everything on the menu looked delectable, and I was not one to be picky. "Why don't you surprise me?" I suggested closing my menu.

The food was just as extravagant and delicious as I expected. Yet, all throughout dinner I couldn't shake the butterflies from my stomach. I wasn't sure when or how, but I knew I loved Edward. My heart beat would increase every time he would look at me, and my skin would tingle every time he touched me. I was head over heals for him, and I didn't know how to tell him.

Before I knew it dinner was over, and we were walking hand in hand through Central Park. "I used to come here a lot as a child." He said his arm around my waist. "I always found it so magical and tranquil. It amazed me that in such a huge city there could be a park this beautiful."

"I thought you grew up in Chicago." I said almost falling on my heals.

"Be careful, Love." He whispered in my ear as his strong arms caught me my whole body shivering at his soft touch.

"These shoes are a death trap." I replied as his arms circle me tighter.

"I really like them, because I get to hold you so you won't fall." He answered kissing my cheek.

I laughed at his reasoning. He really didn't need an excuse to hold me, I was just happy to be in his arms. "I did grow up in Chicago, but I spent a lot of vacations here. My parents loved the city. This is where they met and got married." He explained.

"Your parents sound wonderful." I stated. My parents were not as interesting as his. Mine barely even spoke to the other.

"They are, and my mom is dying to meet you." He said as we reached the restaurant again waiting for his car.

"You told them about me?" I questioned curiously. Most men didn't mention their girlfriends to their parents so soon.

"Of course." Edward said as he opened the door of his car for me. "Are you tired?" He inquired as we started to drive.

"Not really." I answered.

"Good, because we have one more stop." Edward said tracing small circles on my hand.

"Do you trust me?" He said as we pulled into a deserted parking lot.

I nodded trying to figure out where we were. He slowly took out a blue blindfold from his pocket. "You won't regret it, I promise." He whispered in my ear as he covered my eyes kissing my neck softly.

It felt weird to be blindfolded as we walked his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I wanted to desperately peak, but I willed myself not to. "We're almost there." He said as we walked inside a building and into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked biting my lip nervously. The anticipation was starting to get to me, and I really didn't know what to expect.

"You'll see." He whispered as he stood in front of me and kissing my lips.

I felt the cool breeze hit me through my coat as we walked off the elevator. Edward walked me a couple of steps stopping by what felt like a rail. "You can look." He said as he untied the blindfold.

I stood in amazement as I took everything in. We were standing at the top of the Empire State Building looking out into the lighted city. "Edward, it's beautiful." I said turning to face him.

"No, you're beautiful." He said before my lips touched his.

EPOV

As I kissed her on top of the world, I knew I had to tell her. When we broke apart I traced my fingers across her cheek. "Bella, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to think you need to say anything back." I said. I wanted her to tell me she loved me just as much as I loved her, but I didn't want her to feel she had to.

"Is something wrong?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

"Nothing is wrong, Love. Everything is perfect." I assured her as I looked deep in her eyes. "This past month with you has been wonderful. I love waking up with you every morning, and watching you sleep. I love to hear you sing in the shower and in the kitchen when you think I'm not listening. But most of all I have realized that I love you, Bella. And I want you to move in with me so that I can spend every waking moment with you." I laid my heart out in front of her watching as the tears began to fall from her cheeks.

A/N: So I resolved one cliffhanger to open another. I hope to have another update tonight, so the wait won't be too long.

I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys make my day! Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Finish the date and an Unexpected Visitor!

Muggleinlove


	17. A Romantic Night

A/N: Please remember the story is rated M...

Chapter 17: A Romantic Night

BPOV

"Bella, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to think you need to say anything back." Edward said as my heart hit the floor. He obviously wanted to break up with me, and I really couldn't blame him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked biting my lip. It just didn't seem logical that he would plan all of this to just break up with me, but my mind was not behaving very logically.

"Nothing is wrong, Love. Everything is perfect." He responded as a sense of relief washed over me. Maybe he didn't want to break up with me.

"This past month with you has been wonderful. I love waking up with you every morning, and watching you sleep. I love to hear you sing in the shower and in the kitchen when you think I'm not listening. But most of all I have realized that I love you, Bella. And I want you to move in with me so that I can spend every waking moment with you." My heartbeat increased as I heard him say he loved me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to jump for joy, but I couldn't move.

I felt as if I was frozen in place as the tears began to fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." He whispered as he looked away from me the sadness evident in his eyes.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I ask inquired bringing his face back to look at me. "I love you, too." I whispered as I kissed him passionately my fingers running through his hair.

We broke apart my forehead resting on his, his arms around my waist. "Would you move in with me?" He asked again kissing me.

"I don't want to impose." I said my fingers playing with his hair.

"You wouldn't impose, Love. I want to spend every single moment with you." He said hugging me my head resting on his chest.

"I'd love to." I answered kissing his jaw his hand sneaking past my coat and resting on my bare back.

"Let's get out of here." He said softly in my ear before kissing it.

I smiled sexily at him as he led me back to the elevator. I stood in front of him as his arms pulled my body closer to his. "I love you." He whispered as he moved my hair placing kisses up and down my neck.

"I love you too." I sighed as he found the most sensitive part of my neck causing me to shudder.

"Do you like that?" He asked in a whisper before sucking on it lightly causing me to moan and almost loose my balance.

"You're lucky nobody is the elevator with us." He purred into my ear placing small kisses all over my neck.

Edward didn't let my hand go as he drove us back to our home. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to be living with him and that he loved me. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. Everything felt as if it was finally falling into place.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned noticing the smile on my face.

"About how lucky I am to have you." I responded with a slight blush.

"If anyone is lucky it is definitely me." He answered leaning to give me a kiss at the red light.

We arrived at our apartment to find the room filled with candles with a small note on top of the bed.

_To one of the most perfect couple_

_Enjoy your special night_

I smiled as I read the card. "Alice and Rose are just too much." I commented as Edward approached me from behind his tie and jacket already off.

He read the note and chuckled. "They really love you, Bella." He said kissing my temple as I turned around to kiss him properly.

Our kiss quickly deepened as he brushed his warm tongue across my lips. I granted him access letting him take control as he laid me down on his feather soft bed. His lips never left me as he placed kisses all over my face, neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes I brought him back to my lips unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt. He let his shirt hit the floor his hands brushing my sides through the thin material of my dress. I felt fear take over me as his hand mistakenly touched the zipper on the side of my dress.

It was as if I was in the library all over again. I knew I wasn't, I was with Edward in our bedroom, but part of me didn't comprehend that. He instinctively knew what was going on and pulled away slightly from me.

"We don't have to do anything, Bella." He said in a very concerned voice as the tears threatened to take over me.

"I want to, Edward. I never wanted anything more in my entire life." I said. I wanted to be with Edward so that he could erase all the bad memories I had of my past. I wanted to be his and only his.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to. I'm perfectly content with what we have." He explained kissing my forehead.

I took a deep breath before kissing him passionately. "Please." I begged. "Just go slow."

He wiped the small tear that had escaped my eye before lowering his lips to mine. We continued to kiss for a long while his hands slowly inching back to the small zipper on my side. He slowly unzipped it making no move to actually remove the dress.

As I became more comfortable I slowly reached for his belt before removing it and throwing it on the floor. His kisses left my lips trailing down across my chin, jaw, and neck ending at the center of my breast before retracing the path again.

"I love you, Isabella." He said softly in my ear as his hand pulled my dress down my back arching for him to remove it completely. My face immediately flushed as his eyes took me all in. I wasn't wearing anything but the small thong and the silver shoes. Only one person had ever seen me naked, and I was very uncomfortable with my body.

I was about to cover myself when he stopped my hands kissing me with all the passion and lust he was feeling. "You're beautiful, Love." He said as his hands explored the newly exposed flesh of my back not yet daring to move forward. He slowly started kissing my legs before removing each one of my shoes.

When his lips returned to mine I reached for the button of his pants my hand accidentally brushing him. I was surprised at the obvious effect I was having on him, and even more when it caused him to moan. I slowly undid the button leaving him in only a pair of green silk boxers.

"I love you, Edward." I said as his hands touched the side of my breast his lips leaving a trail down my body.

I brought him closer to him loving the way his weight and warmness felt against me. I could feel every single muscle in his body as he continued to kiss me, and whisper loving words into my ears.

I knew that he wasn't going to make a move until I did. He wanted to be perfectly sure I was comfortable and ready to proceed. I slowly pushed him on his back before climbing on top of him and kissing him before kissing his neck and bare chest. I continued to kiss him until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I smiled at him before inching them down slowly.

"You're such a tease." He said playfully as he flipped us over again his hands tracing the outline of my underwear.

"Please, Edward." I whimpered as the last piece of clothing left my body and he kissed my stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded kissing him deeply as he entered me.

He remained still as I grew accustom to his size. He was a lot more gifted than the idiot I had once dated. But even just being one with him sent a wave of pleasure over me that just intensified as he started to move.

EPOV

Bella was definitely the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. The feel of her body under mine, and the way she was kissing was more than enough to send me over the edge. I had been with my share of women in the past, but none could ever compare to Bella, to my Bella.

I felt her small hand push my shoulder and willingly fell back on the bed holding back a groan as she climbed on top of me. She kissed my lips, and then trailed the kisses down my neck and chest past my stomach and right to my boxers. But it was that sexy smile that made me shudder in excitement as she lowered my boxers.

She unknowingly rubbed her nearly naked body against mine as she crawled back up. I knew I had to have her soon, or the mere thought of it was going to make me loose it. "You're such a tease." I said flipping her over.

"Please, Edward." She said in a whimper as I removed the last bit of her clothing placing small kisses on her exposed skin.

I slowly positioned myself at her entrance. "Are you sure?" I questioned willingly myself to wait for her answer. She simply nodded before I slowly entered her.

She felt like heaven, as I waited for her to grow accustom to me. Her hip movements and soft moans letting me know it was fine for me to keep going. We moved in complete sync kissing and exploring each other's bodies with our hands.

I felt her tremble in pleasure as she screamed out my name in ecstasy her nails digging into my back. As she cried out my name I let myself go riding the same wave of pleasure. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I fell on my back bringing her to rest on my chest.

"I love you, Bella." I said as I struggled to regain my breath.

"I love you, Edward." She replied kissing my lips before closing her eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair humming a soft tune I had labeled her lullaby. A tune I hoped to one day play for her on my piano. I fell asleep not long after/

I awoke to the feeling of small kisses all along my neck. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead." She said in my ear as I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked bringing her closer to me.

"Almost two." She said with a giggle before kissing me.

I chuckled at the fact that we had slept so much. It was very unlike me to sleep any later than nine, no matter what time I went to sleep the night before. "I'll get us something to eat." I offered.

"I would rather do something else." She said with a grin as her hand began to travel south her stomach grumbling causing her to blush.

"Why don't we get you fed first?" I said kissing her before she rolled of my chest and onto the bed.

"No fancy breakfast." She stated not taking her eyes off me as I put my boxers back on.

"How about cereal?" I asked with a wink as I walked out into the apartment noticing the flashing red light of my answering machine. I decided that the messages could wait, and I made my way to the kitchen in search of cereal.

I had just served two bowls of cereal when there was a soft knock on the door. I could see Bella's bare leg sticking out underneath the covers from the kitchen and I knew I had to make anyone who was there go away. Bella and I needed more quality time together.

I quickly opened the door ready to tell Jasper and Emmett to get lost when I came face to face with my parents. "Edward!" My mom cried hugging me tightly as they walked in.

I looked like a deer caught in headlights. My parents were standing in my living room, and Bella, naked Bella, was in my room waiting for breakfast.

"What's wrong son? You look terrified." My dad commented with a laugh.

"Nothing." I lied faking a smile. I needed to think of some way to get them out before Bella saw them. I knew they wouldn't be one to judge, but Bella didn't know that. Plus you never wanted your parents to meet your girlfriend while she's naked in your bed.

"Did you just wake up?" My inquired looking at me curiously.

I nodded. "Had a late night last night." I added suddenly noticing the fact that I was in my underwear.

"Why are you here?" I asked still trying to figure out a plan.

"I have a conference all this week. So we thought we drop by a day early to spend some time with you. I know Esme is dying to meet that girl you keep talking about." My dad replied with a grin.

"Edward, what's taking you so long?" Bella said sexily as she came out of the room dressed in my dress shirt with only one button tied and her small thong. She immediately froze as she recognized my parents from the pictures. Her expression showed her embarrassment and terror.

A/N: Do you guys like? How about the twist any reactions?

Special shout out to tvobsesse who figured out it was Esme (you just missed Carlisle). Both of them, I feel kind of guilty for putting Bella through this now.

Please review and let me know how I did. I'm not used to writing these type of scenes, and I want your thoughts. Please let me know.

Muggleinlove


	18. Facing the InLaws

Chapter 18: Facing the In-laws

BPOV

I stretched out in the bed as I waited for Edward to return with cereal. Edward had been absolutely amazing the previous night, and I really wanted a repeat performance. Time continued to pass, and I couldn't understand what was taking him so long. Was he able to cook a whole breakfast buffet but not serve two bowls of cereal?

I slowly got out of bed finding my underwear hanging from the dresser mirror and his dress shirt on the floor. I slipped both of them on only tying one button between my breast. I knew Edward had a thing about seeing me in his clothes.

"Edward, what's taking you so long?" I asked in my sexy voice as I walked outside. I immediately noticed that we weren't alone, and the two other people in the room were Edward's parents. I was standing nearly naked in front of my boyfriend's parents, who I had never met.

I felt the tears start to run down my face as I ran into the room mortified. What kind of girl would they think I am? They would probably think I was some sort of slut or whore. I heard some talking outside before Edward walked back in the room taking me into his arms.

"They must hate me now." I cried into his shoulder.

"They don't hate you, Love." Edward said holding me close. "They are just as embarrassed as you are."

"Edward look at me. I was naked in front of your parents, they have every right to think I'm a whore." I said my tears coming down quickly.

"Love, you didn't even know they were coming. I didn't even know. I agree it was awkward, but they are not going to judge you." Edward continued kissing the top of my head.

He held for a long time before there was a small knock on the door. "Edward, Bella can I come in?" Esme asked gently through the door.

I sobbed harder into his shoulder as he wrapped me in the comforter. "Come in, mom." Edward said still holding me.

"Edward, do you think I could speak with Bella privately for a few minutes." She said kindly.

"Will you be alright?" He asked tenderly wiping away some of my tears my face still red from the embarrassment. "I'll be in the next room if you need me." He said kissing my forehead before placing me on the bed. After grabbing a shirt he quickly made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen." I said looking down at the floor not daring to look at her in the eye.

"Bella, darling, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. And please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen was my mother-in-law." She replied with a smile as she sat next to me on the bed. It felt really weird for me to be sitting with Edward's mom in the same bed where Edward and I had just made love in.

"You must think I'm a horrible woman, and I would totally understand if you don't want me to be with Edward." I said holding the comforter tightly around me.

"Do you love Edward?" She asked plainly looking at me.

"With all my heart." I answered honestly my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Then I would never stop you from being with him, and there is no reason to be ashamed of what you two did. You two shared with each other the most intimate and beautiful of connections, and there is no shame in that." She added lifting my chin for me to look at her.

"This is not the way I wanted you to see me." I said.

Esme laughed. "Of course not, but it happened. And if it's anyone's fault it is ours. We called last night, and left a message. So we thought we'd surprise Edward. In all honesty I really wanted to meet you. My son doesn't fall easily for women. He's dated his share, but you are the only one that he has referred to as his girlfriend. And I was curious, and as they say curiosity killed the cat."

"So you don't hate me?' I inquired biting my lip nervously.

"Bella, if my son loves you then that's all I need to love you too. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to tell Edward. I really don't think it's something he would want to know. Promise?"

I nodded curious at to what she could possibly say. "I met Edward's grandmother as Carlisle's friend during one of her visits to the school. We were not dating at that time, we were simply really good friends. We started dating about a week after that, and when she surprised Carlisle with a visit she found us in a very compromising position." Esme admitted with a blush. "We were in his apartment in the middle of the coffee table in much more compromising position than you, Bella."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Did she say anything?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"We both had a very stern lecture on the proper etiquette of behavior." She said with a laugh. "But you don't need to worry. I know my son is no saint, and I couldn't possibly do that to you."

I laughed as Esme smiled brightly. "Edward was right you really do have a gorgeous smile."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Why don't you get dress so you can meet Carlisle, and I know Edward is dying to come back in here." She said before giving me a hug.

I felt a lot better as she left the room. At least Edward's mother didn't hate me. Edward walked in soon after his mom had left immediately hugging me tightly. "I told you she'll love you." He whispered kissing my lips.

"Esme does, but now I have to face your father." I said the realization hitting me. Edward's dad had seen me practically nude. How was I going to look at him in the face?

"Bella, my dad is the one who is dying of embarrassment." Edward stated rubbing my back. "He is absolutely mortified., and he's not going to bring it up. You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He replied. "Now let's get dressed my dad wants to take us all out for lunch."

I nodded before going to look for some clothes. Thankfully, most of my wardrobe had ended up in Edward's closet over the last month and that Alice had taken me shopping. I really wanted to make a good impression on his parents.

I took a quick shower putting on a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved burgundy shirt. I finished off the outfit with ballet flats, a simple necklace, and a clutch purse.

I looked at Edward through the mirror as he tied his shoes. He looked great in his dark blue sweater and jeans. "Is something wrong?" He asked as put on my lip gloss.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a good looking boyfriend." I answered smiling as he came to me hugging me from behind.

"Let's go." He whispered in my ear before kissing it.

I followed him out finding Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my dad Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." I said trying my best not to blush.

"Please, Bella call me Carlisle." He said hugging me. "Edward tells me you're majoring in Psychology."

I nodded. "It's a fascinating field. I loved learning how the brain operates and why people act the way they do."

"We should get going, Carlisle." Esme urged.

"We don't want to be late our reservations are in an hour. And we all know how bad New York traffic is." Carlisle said as we walked out of the apartment.

Lunch was actually a lot of fun. The Cullens were very easy to talk to, and I found myself really enjoying their company. We talked about Carlisle's job, about our schoolwork, and about my family. Esme had even suggested that we spend Christmas with them in a cabin they owned in Colorado. I thought it was a great idea, I just had to make sure my family didn't have any plans.

A/N: I'm so happy all of you liked the last chapter. All of you were just as embarrassed as Bella, and really I would be to.

There will be more interaction with Carlisle in the future. Just remember that he is just as embarrassed. The white shirt Bella was "wearing" was practically transparent and her thong was as well. It was definitely awkward for him as well.

Please keep the reviews coming! You guys are a wonderful inspiration.

Next Chapter: Bella moves in

Muggleinlove


	19. New Home and New Plans

Chapter 19: New Home and New Plans

I sat in the floor completed surrounded by boxes just staring out into space. I knew I wanted to move in with Edward, but it was still sad to let go of my two best friends. For the first time in twenty years we were not going to be so close to each other, and that scared me.

Alice and Rose were my first friends, and the only friends I trusted with my life. They were neighbors from the time I was two until I was eighteen, and then my roommates. I was really going to miss them.

Yet, another part of me was excited to live with Edward. He was the man I loved, and he was everything I could've ever hoped for. He was sweet, caring, attentive, loving, he was practically perfect. And that terrified me. Would he one day realize he's too good for me?

"Bella." Alice called as she walked into my room immediately running towards me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss, you." I whispered as I brought her in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bells." She said.

"You two can not have the tearful goodbye without me." Rose commented from the door of my room.

"Then you better join us, because I'm about to break down." Alice cried as the tears formed in her eyes and Rose sat on the floor with us.

"You know we're only a fifteen minute drive away. Half an hour with traffic, and ten minutes with Edward or Alice driving." Rose said holding back her tears.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "But it won't be the same."

"Do you remember the first summer we spent apart?" Alice asked.

"Bella went to visit her father, I went to summer camp, and you went on a trip with your parents." Rose recounted.

"Do you remember what we told each other the night before we left?" Alice inquired smiling at us both even though she had tears in her eyes.

"Distance can't affect our bond." I said wiping away my tears.

"We will always be sisters." Rose exclaimed throwing herself on us.

"Look at the bright side." Alice said with a giggle.

"What?" I questioned.

"You don't have to hear Rose and Emmett going at it." Alice said as Rose threw a cushion at her head.

I laughed resting my head on Rose's shoulder. "I love you guys." I said as we sat in silence thinking back at all the time we had together.

"We're back." Jasper called as the boys walked back into the apartment. They had taken the first round of boxes to our apartment, and had brought us food.

"We're in here." Alice called as the three of them walked in.

"Who died?" Emmett asked moving some of the boxes and placing the pizza boxes on the floor.

"We're just talking." I said as I crawled over to sit by Edward.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'll be fine." I answered handing him a slice of pizza.

We finished packing all my things pretty quickly, and before I knew it Edward and I were leaving. "I'll wait downstairs." Edward said kissing my cheek as all the guys left us alone in the apartment.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said with a sad smile.

"Come off it, Bells." Rose ordered giving me a hug.

"Stop acting like you're going to another planet." Alice said with a giggle joining our hug.

"We'll still see each other everyday for lunch at Starbucks, and we will still have chick flick movie night once a month. Nothing changes just your address." Rose replied comfortly.

"Now go have fun with Edward, and don't forget we still want the details." Alice said.

"I love you, girls." I replied hugging them each before walking out of the apartment holding back the tears.

EPOV

Bella was extremely quiet as she unpacked her things. She seemed lost in her thoughts as she moved around the bedroom filling in the drawers I had emptied for her. I was deeply concerned by her behavior. I didn't want her to think that I was taking her away from her friends. I knew Alice and Rose were part of her family, and that they depended a lot on each other.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked sweetly bringing her into my arms.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a little sad, but also happy to be with you." She responded kissing me lightly.

"You know I showed Professor Johnson our paper, and he was quite impressed with our draft." I told her watching her brighten up. I hoped my great news would cheer her up.

"He liked it?" She asked eagerly.

"He thought it was excellent. He practically gave us an "A" without seeing the final draft. He's even talking about sending us to present the paper at the next conference. That is of course, if you're interested." I continued.

"At the conference Edward that is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not many undergraduates ever get that chance." She exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a great for both of us after all this is my first semester as a grad student." I replied. "And you know what the best part is?"

"What can be better than that, Edward?" She inquired with a smirk.

"It's in Hawaii." I whispered in her ear as she squealed.

"Are you serious? I mean Hawaii the state?" She questioned with a huge smile.

"The one and only." I answered. "But it's not certain, yet. We need to turn in the final copy as soon as possible and then the school needs to approve it before we can go. It takes place in the spring." I explained.

"Just being considered is awesome." She said with a sigh.

"Speaking of trips. Have you decided about Christmas?" I asked. I really wanted her us to spend Christmas in Colorado.

"My mom is going to see Phil's family for Christmas so she wants me to spend Thanksgiving in Florida. My dad doesn't do much Christmas plans, but I really should stop by during the break." She answered.

"So, we'll spend Thanksgiving with your mom, Christmas with my family, and then we'll take a road trip to see your dad before New Years." I figured waiting to see her reaction.

"I can't ask you not to spend Thanksgiving with your parents." She protested.

"I'm asking you to spend Christmas without yours. Plus my parents will understand." I assured her.

"New Years in Forks is not fun." She said biting her lip.

"That's why we'll make sure to make plans for New Years." I stated simply kissing her. "We will spend all the holidays together, Love. Every year from this one on." I added surprising even myself.

A/N: Not much going on this chapter other than some plans for what lies ahead.

Question: Would you rather Edward and Bella ring in the New Year in NYC or Disney? I can't seem to decide. I think they'd both be fun in their own way. Part of me is leaning on Disney, because I can just imagine Emmett in Disney. What do you think?

Please keep the reviews coming! I love reading them!

Muggleinlove


	20. Happy Halloween

A/N: Costume pictures on my Author Page. Recommend to check them out before reading.

Chapter 20: Happy Halloween

EPOV

"I'm exhausted." Bella commented as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her body seemed tense and stressed. "If I need to once again explain the difference between reliability and validity I'm going to kill somebody."

"Relax, Love." I replied kissing the top of my head. "It's all over now, and there aren't any more exams until finals in December." Bella was extremely smart, but also worried too much about exams. She had barely gotten any sleep in the past two weeks, and had spent a lot of her free time in the library. In order to avoid my distraction as she had called it.

I felt her begin to relax against me her eyes closing. "Bella, why don't we head to bed." I urged as her eyes began to flutter.

"I can't I need to go over the paper and run the analysis of data. Something wasn't right last time." She answered sleepily getting up.

"Bella, I already did that today. The paper is ready to be sent for approval." I stated bringing her down to my lap. I had worked all day on the paper while at work, and the only thing she needed to do was proof read it.

"Did you add the tables?" She asked.

I nodded. "I just need you to proof read it before we turn it on Monday." I answered. "Now let's go to bed, and relax. We will not be doing anything school related this weekend."

"But.' She began. I quickly silenced her with a kiss that she quickly returned sighing into my mouth.

"I think my idea is better." I whispered in her ear as she kissed my jaw line.

"Edward, we have so much things to get done. We need to make sure that paper is perfect." She said trying to get up as my arms tighten around her.

"Bella, listen to me. You have been working yourself nonstop for two weeks now, and I have not said a word. But I refuse to let you keep going at that pace. Your exams are done, and so is the paper. Now its time to forget everything and just enjoy the weekend." I said kissing her cheek. "You're going to get sick if you keep going at this pace."

"Edward, don't you want to go to Hawaii?" She inquired.

"Ofcourse, I do. But I want you to be healthy more." I replied.

"So what do you suggest we do?" She questioned.

"Well I say we just watch some TV tonight and tomorrow is the Halloween Bash at school." I answered watching her eyes widen.

"I forgot to buy a costume. I thought we still had time." She began. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Bella, Alice already got everyone a costume. She wants you to go over there tomorrow afternoon." I said watching her relax a little.

"I'm sorry." She said resting her head on my chest. "You must think I'm weird for worrying so much."

"I don't. I just think that you need to learn how to let things work themselves out. They always do." I said looking down and seeing that she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I smiled when I noticed it was only nine o'clock. She had really been working hard, and had barely slept. I slowly carried her to bed before changing her into one of my shirts. She deserved to rest, I thought as I crawled into bed with her.

BPOV

I awoke around three in the morning not realizing where I was. The last thing I remembered was something about Alice buying everyone their costumes. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was sleeping silently with one of his arms draped across my stomach.

He was so understanding and caring. I had been a nervous wreck throughout the past two weeks. I had retreated to the library in order to avoid being distracted. I had attempted to study at the house, but it proved to be useless.

_I had just changed into one of Edward's shirts and was studying Research Methods on the bed when Edward stepped out of the shower wearing only a towel. I felt my heart stop as I saw him practically glide across the room with water drops still rolling down his chest._

"_What are you studying?" He asked nonchalantly walking towards me._

_I sat there staring at him as he neared me. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at me. "Are you feeling alright?" He inquired touching my forehead._

_I nodded still unable to speak. All I could think of was Edward in a towel, and how much my body longed for him. "You're distracting me." I finally said when I found my voice._

_He smiled crookedly kissing the corner of my lips and then the sensitive spot on my neck. "You're quite distracting yourself when you wear my clothes." He whispered as his lips found mine._

_I quickly pushed my books off the bed hearing him laugh as he heard them hit the floor. He was unable to say anything before I had pulled him on top of me removing the bothersome towel. It definitely was a welcome distraction._

My thoughts were brought to an end as I felt him pull me close. I still didn't know what I had done to deserve him, but I knew I had never been any happier.

* * *

"Someone finally decides to grace us with their presence!" Alice says with a wink when I walk into the apartment I had once called home. 

"Hi, Alice." I answer deciding to ignore her comment. She was the type that only entered the library when it was absolutely necessary, yet still had great grades.

"Happy Halloween!" She exclaimed giving me a hug. "Aren't you excited. You know I absolutely love Halloween."

"I'm more petrified of what you have chosen as my costume. I still haven't forgotten the last one you made me wear." I shuddered as I thought back at the barely there school girl outfit I had worn the year before. It was nice, but it showed way too much skin for my liking.

"Rose approved of this one." She replied.

"Like that's any comfort. She tends to wear even less than you do on Halloween." I responded. "Where is she?"

"She stayed at Emmett's last night. She just called saying she was picking up some sandwiches for us." Alice said.

"Can I see my costume?" I inquired sitting on the countertop.

"No, you are not seeing it until you're ready." She stated.

"I'm back." Rose answered dropping what looked like an overnight bag in her room before walking in with a bag full of food.

"I heard you spent the night at Emmett's." I teased.

"Look whose talking, you live with Edward. So I believe that the pot is calling the kettle black." She retaliated sticking out her tongue.

"Girls, can't we be civilized." Alice said trying to divert the teasing.

"Shut it, Alice. I know Jasper was here last night." Rose laughed.

Alice quickly returned her attention to her sandwich, which caused me to laugh as well. "Enough with the chit chatting. We have a party to get ready for." Rose exclaimed as we walked into Alice's room. She had the biggest bathroom and make-up counter.

After about three hours I was finally given permission to look in the mirror. I was dressed as a pirate, in a dress that barely covered anything. The top was white accentuating my cleavage and leaving my shoulders completely bare. The skirt was not very long and appeared to be shredded leaving even more of my thighs exposed. My stomach could also be seen through the lace-up front. It was a very pretty costume, but I felt completely naked.

"Alice, I'm not too sure about this!" I said from the mirror. I was sure Edward would love to see me in it, but I didn't want anyone else to.

"Just shut it, and wear it for Edward. He won't let anyone near you." Alice called from the bathroom.

"You're going to cause Edward to have a heart attack." Rose said with a smile as she stood next to me in her football get-up. Only Rose was able to pull off the microscopic white shorts and the small jersey with the number "69," and not look like a hooker.

"I think we're going to have to hose down Emmett with cold water after he sees you." I answered with a laugh.

"The cold shower won't be necessary." She replied with a wink.

"How do I look?" Alice asked from the bathroom door as she walked out in a small sailor suit. The white skirt reached her mid-thigh and the small top ended about two inches under her breast leaving most of her flat stomach exposed.

"In the Navy." Rose began to sing causing us to laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't make fun of my costume. I think it's cute." Alice retorted with a pout.

"It's adorable, Alice." I reassured her.

"I love the hat." She answered with a giggle.

"Do you know what the boys are wearing?" I inquired. Alice had Jasper deliver the boy's their costumes to make sure none of us had the chance to see them.

"I don't." Rose said in a huff.

"You guys will not complain. I promise." Alice added with a wink when we heard a knock on the door.

Rose bounced over to the door and opened it. "Trick or Treat!" We heard the boys call out in unison as they each held out an orange pumpkin for candy.

"You guys are so silly!" Rose commented as they walked in. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at my own personal Pirate. Not surprisingly, each of the couple's costumes matched perfectly.

All of Emmett's muscles were outline perfectly in his matching football costume. He looked as if he really belonged on the field of a NFL game. Jasper looked like a real life sailor in his tight fitting white tank and white pants complete with tie and hat.

However, it was Edward who had really taken my breath away. He wore a complete pirate outfit. The first couple of buttons were left undone exposing his gorgeous chest. He looked straight out of a pirate movie.

EPOV

I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed that Rose had on a football uniform that matched Emmett's. She gave a whole different meaning to football. But as soon as I walked in my eyes were glued on Bella.

She was the picture of beauty and sexiness in her barely there pirate costume. Her neck, shoulders, stomach and legs were exposed and part of me couldn't wait to get her out of it. "You look amazing." I whispered in her ear.

"And you are my dashing pirate." She answered kissing my lips softly her hands sneaking to touch my chest. Her touch felt heavenly.

"Why don't we skip the party and have our own?" I asked with a devilish smile unaware that anyone heard me.

"Because you're going to have to suffer like the rest of us." Emmett commented still embracing Rose. "Even though Sailor Jasper appears to be ready to rock the boat over there."

All four of us laughed as we noticed Alice and Jasper getting hot and heavy near Alice's room. "Get a room!" Rose called out with a giggle.

"Why don't you four go to the party without us!" Jasper suggested.

"Because we are all going to this party. Now move before I'm forced to go over there myself." Rose answered as they stepped away from each other with flustered blushes.

"We'll all meet outside." I said. "And boys no side trips." I added with a wink as well filed out of the apartment.

The party was your typical college fraternity party. There was loud music, lots of liquor, and since it was Halloween some pretty outrageous costumes. I kept my arm securely around Bella as I noticed the looks she was getting from all the guys. I had to stop myself from breaking their necks.

"What's wrong my sexy pirate?" Bella purred in my ear when she noticed the glare I sent to a group of guys.

"I don't like for other guys to ogle at you." I explained as I sat down with her on my lap by an empty table.

"I believe you've been ogling at me all night, and that hand has done its own wandering." She replied wiggling on my lap causing me to groan.

"But I'm the only one who has permission." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "And if you continue I'm not going to be able to make it home."

Her cheeks immediately redden as she noticed my obvious excitement. "But I believe you've gotten your own stares tonight." She added changing the subject.

"I haven't noticed." I playfully teased. I had notice a lot of girls send glares at Bella as danced.

"I hate this place!" Rose said in a huff as she sat next to us.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I just came from the bathroom when this guy totally grabbed my ass practically forcing me into the wall." She stated in anger.

"Where was Emmett?" I inquired.

"He went to get us some drinks." She responded.

"How'd you get away?" Bella questioned.

"I punched him in the nose." Rose responded as Emmett returned with two beers.

"That was a good punch." Emmett commented as he sat next to Rose putting his arm around her. "You should take a few pointers. Edward."

I glared at him. "Bella and I are heading out." I added as I notice Bella yawn.

After saying our goodbyes and fighting traffic we arrived back at home. "I'm going to shower and then head to bed." Bella taunted with a wicked smile as I closed the front door.

"Are you?" I asked as I slowly walked towards her.

"It is late." She continued stepping back until she had reached the wall.

"I don't think it's that late." I replied in her ear as one of my hands traced the smooth skin of her outer thigh.

"Mr. Cullen, are you insinuating something?" She asked as my hand continued to travel higher.

"I'm insinuating whatever you want me to." I replied as I kissed her, her arms and legs wrapping around me. It was definitely a Happy Halloween.

A/N: A much longer chapter to make up for not updating yesterday! The delay today was due to my hard time in finding the perfect costumes. I decided against the overplayed vampire costumes, and I hoped you guys liked my choices. Believe me it really was not easy. Once again all the costume pictures can be found on my author page.

It seems the majority of my reviewers prefer New Years to be in Disney, and I'm definitely leading towards that. I think it has a lot more potential than NYC since they already live in the city. Making them go away would be a lot more fun.

Please keep on reviewing I love hearing from you guys!

Next Chapter: Thanksgiving (Edward meets Renee and Phil)

Muggleinlove


	21. Thanksgiving Part 1

Chapter 21: Thanksgiving Part 1

BPOV

I couldn't believe that it was already Thanksgiving. Time had flown by, and we were already on our way to my mom's house. I really didn't know how my mom would react to Edward. She was so unpredictable that I was honestly scared. Would she like him? Or would she hate him?

"You know I don't like it when you're so quiet." Edward said knocking me out of my trance.

"I'm reading." I replied showing him my book.

"You've been on the same page since we left New York, Love." Edward added with a chuckle. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm worried, that's all." I responded as he took my hand in his.

"About?" He inquired.

"Whether or not my mom is going to like you." I said honestly biting my lip nervously. "She's extremely free-spirited and not very easy to read."

"Well, I guess I have to be extra charming." He stated easily kissing my hand. "You worry too much."

"So you're not worried?" I inquired curiously. It seemed that nothing ever seemed to frazzle Edward. He always seemed to be in total control.

"I'm worried, but I'm not going to change anything by being a nervous wreck. All I can do is be myself, and hope that she likes me as much as you do." He answered. I knew Edward was right, but I just had the tendency to worry excessively about every little detail.

"Edward, I think there's something you should know." I finally said.

He turned to look at me attentively. "I haven't exactly told my mom that we're living together." I admitted staring down at my lap.

"Is she against it? Does she think it's immoral or something?" He questioned.

" No, Phil practically lived with us for a year before they got married." I replied. "It just never seemed like the right time to tell her. It's not something she ever asked. I guess she assumes I'm still living with Alice and Rosalie."

"Do you want to tell her?" He inquired.

"I'm not going to lie about it." I responded, but I really didn't know how to tell her.

"I'm willing to do whatever you want, Bella. But I think you should tell her, I told my parents and they were fine. They actually suspected it." He added.

"I know Edward, but your parents don't have commitment issues. My mom was anti-marriage; she practically walked out on Phil the morning of their wedding. She always told me that I should be careful who I gave my heart to, because it could easily be broken. And moving in together is a huge step." I answered.

"Love, I know things didn't work out well with your parents, but we are not your parents. Plus is not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage the first time I meet her." He said causing my eyes to widen in horror.

"Please, Edward don't." I stated. I would probably marry him in a heartbeat, but I didn't want my mom to have a heart attack the first time she meets Edward.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask." He replied before whispering: "Yet." I felt my heartbeat increase at the thought. I had never been one to believe that marriage was something I wanted, but it didn't seem so bad if it was with Edward.

"Is there anything else I should know about your mom?" He inquired as the seatbelt sign return indicating we were just about there.

"She's eccentric, and not your typical mom." I explained. "I sometimes felt I was the adult in the relationship. She means well, but can sometimes be a bit crazy."

The plane landed soon after, and before I knew it we had picked up our bags, and were walking out into the main lobby of the airport.

EPOV

I held on to Bella's hand as we walked out of the baggage claim. I knew she really wanted her mom to like me, and honestly I did to. It bothered me a little that she hadn't mentioned the fact that we lived together, but I understood her point. Bella's concept of marriage was very different from mine.

"Bella!" I heard someone call and felt Bella run towards her mom. Renee was very beautiful. She was just about Bella's height with short wavy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renee." Bella said with a nervous smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer." I said extending my hand.

"Please, Edward call me Renee. All that formal stuff makes me feel old." She said with a laugh hugging me tightly.

"Mom, where's Phil?" Bella asked looking around.

"He had to go into work this morning, but he should be back soon." Renee answered hugging Bella again. "I've missed you so much, Bells."

"Me too, mom." Bella replied as we walked out to the car.

I stayed quiet for most of the ride home as Bella and her mom talked nonstop about everything. Bella obviously had a great relationship with her mom, and it was nice to see them interact.

Renee and Phil's house was on the beach. It was a beautiful shade of beige with blue shutters and huge wrap around porch. "I like what you've done with house." Bella said with a smile as I opened the door for her.

"It took us a while, but we finally fixed everything up. Actually Phil did, I'm not much help when it comes to fixing things." Renee answered as we walked into the house.

The interior of the house was decorated in beach like them. It was very airy and had a lot of windows allowing for the sunlight to shine through. I couldn't help, but smile when I noticed all of the pictures Renee had of Bella on the walls. The pictures ranged from the time she was an infant to now.

"You were a beautiful baby." I commented as Bella approached me.

"I can't believe my mom hung that picture up." Bella replied turning pink. The picture portrayed a five or six year old Bella missing a tooth standing on her tip toes in pink ballet leotard.

"It's adorable." I stated with a laugh. "You look like a fairy princess."

"Don't make fun of me, or I may have to call Esme and have her send me a bunch of your embarrassing baby pictures." She warned.

"I don't have embarrassing pictures. I was a perfectly photogenic child." I said trying my best to keep a straight face. My mom had all my pictures perfectly organized in scrapbooks, and she had tons of pictures I never wanted anyone to see.

"I'm sure of that." She said with a laugh as we heard a bunch of pans hit the floor. "My mom is just as clumsy as I am." Bella commented as I followed her into the kitchen to help her mom.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Bella asked.

"Ofcourse, Bells. Why don't you show Edward around while I start on lunch. Phil just called that he's on his way." Renee suggested smiling brightly at us.

"Bells, I prepared the guest room for him." She said as Bella immediately tensed up and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as we were out of earshot I decided to have some fun. "Are you staying in the guest room, too?" I asked as we walked towards the bedrooms.

"Please, Edward. Just play along, I promise to tell her by the end of the weekend." She said with the pout I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I'm going to be lonely without you." I added as she led me into her room. The room really didn't look like it belonged to Bella. It was all pink and flowery.

"My mom decorated it." She said with a shrug. "She always wanted me to have a girly room as she put it. So when she moved in here she got the chance to do it herself, since I was already in New York."

"It's definitely girly." I added with a chuckle.

"It looks like Pepto Bismol threw up in my room." Bella said laughing.

"It's not that bad, Love." I answered sitting on the bed and pulling her towards me.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh as she sat on one of my legs.

"I just want to hold you while I still can." I replied. I really didn't know how I was going to get through the night without holding her.

"It's only for a few days." She added kissing the corner of my lips. "And I will make up for it when we get home."

"How are you going to make up for it?" I asked playing dumb.

"Would you like a preview?" She asked sexily kissing my neck.

"I think I would enjoy that." I stated as I kissed her lips her arms wrapping around my body.

Our kiss continued to deepen until we heard the front door slam and some mumbling downstairs. I groaned in frustration as she pulled away from me. "Sorry." She whispered giving me a quick kiss before getting up. "Phil is here and its time for lunch."

Phil was a nice man who was very quiet, but Renee more than made up for his silence. "So, Edward tell me about yourself. My daughter here has been tight lipped when it comes to you." Renee stated.

"I'm not that interesting really." I admitted not sure what exactly Bella had told her.

"Mom, there's no reason to interrogate him." Bella jumped up defending me.

"I'm not interrogating him, I'll leave that to your father." Renee replied. "I just want to get to know him better."

"Well, I'm twenty-four and I'm currently working on my Master's in Counseling. I was born in Chicago, my dad is a doctor and my mom does a lot for charities." I added not really sure as to what else she wanted to know.

"You're not following your dad footsteps into medicine?" Renee inquired.

"I was, but medical school wasn't for me. it just didn't seem right." I replied.

"That's interesting. So how did you two meet?" She questioned.

"Two ways actually." Bella began. "We got partnered up for a school project, and Rose set us up on a blind date."

The rest of lunch continued in much the same fashion. Renee would ask questions and we would answer. Phil stayed quiet for the most part, he seemed content to let his wife do all the talking.

BPOV

After helping my mom pick up, I accompanied her to the grocery store leaving Edward with Phil. Even though I wanted him to come I knew that my mom really wanted to spend some quality time with me.

"You two seem serious." My mom commented as we started to drive away from the house.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"It just seems very sudden for you to be in another relationship. I mean you just broke up with Mike." She explained. I felt myself shudder at his name. I hadn't told her what had happened, because I didn't want her to worry.

"Mike and I were having trouble for a long time before. We haven't really had a relationship for almost a year. And I really love Edward, he's everything I could ever hope for." I replied.

"He seems like a wonderful young man, but I also think you're young to know what love really is." She continued. "I mean your father and I really believed we were in love."

"Mom, love can happen at any age. And just because things didn't work out for you doesn't mean they won't work out for me either." I said defensively. It was still hard to deal with this conversation even though I knew it was inevitable.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." My mom said with a sad smile as we pulled into the grocery store.

"I said the same thing mom, but Rose and Alice told me something that changed my mind. If you never risk getting hurt you'll never find that special person. And I may be wrong, but I think Edward is my special person." I responded as we began to walk down the aisles of the supermarket.

"It's just hard to see my little girl all grown-up." My mom said as we picked up a small turkey.

"You know I haven't been a little girl in while." I said with a smile.

"I know, but I'll always see you as that." My mom replied giving me a hug before continuing our shopping.

A/N: Here is part 1 of Thanksgiving. I was going to post one huge chapter, but I thought it would be better to divide it. I have about half of the next chapter written, and I should probably have that up tomorrow morning or afternoon.

Please let me know what you guys think. Reviews are great motivators, and I love reading your thoughts. Please feel free to ask questions. I will reply to them, but I can't guarantee an answer if it gives away part of the plot.

Next Chapter: Thanksgiving Part 2

Muggleinlove


	22. Thanksgiving Part 2

Chapter 22:

BPOV

"_Please, don't hurt me!" I cried as Mike walked towards me. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you what you so desperately desire, and that excuse of a boyfriend is going to just watch." He answered pushing me up against the wall of the library as I noticed Edward tied to one of the wooden library chairs squirming to get out._

_Mike forced a rough kiss on me his hands tearing my shirt. "Let's show him what a real man can do." He whispered in my ear as the tears started to form in my eyes. "And you will not get away from me this time." He added as I noticed that my hands and legs appeared to be tied._

"_Please, Mike." I cried squirming under his touch as my bra and jeans hit the floor._

"_There's no need to beg, Bella." He said cruelly as he removed his own clothes the anger in Edward's eyes was evident as he struggled with his bonds._

_As the last piece of clothing hit the floor I screamed loudly hoping to get anybody's attention._

I sat up in bed the sweat dripping down my body as Edward ran into my room. "What's wrong, love?" He asked taking me into his arms as the tears streamed down my face,

"It was happening again." I cried wrapping my arms around him. "He was making you watch, and you couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him."

"Bella, it was just a dream. It's not real." He said trying to comfort the scene still too vivid in my head.

"But what if one day it's not." I protested in a sob.

"He's never going to hurt you again. I promise." He answered kissing my temple as he began to hum my favorite tune. I was not sure where he had come up with that tune, but I found it completely relaxing and safe.

My eyes began to close as he continued to hum. I felt him lying me down on my bed. I knew the dreams would come back the moment he left me. "Please stay." I said as soon as his arms let me go.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied getting into my small twin size bed. I practically laid on his chest in order for both of us to fit. Even though the bed was not very big I was extremely comfortable and content in his arms. He made me feel safe, and kept my nightmares at bay.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard my mom yell and I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. "You better get out of that bed this instant and both of you better be fully clothed!"

I opened my eyes and almost fell out of the bed Edward quickly stopping me. "Mom it's not what it looks like." I said realizing that we looked extremely guilty. Edward was not wearing a shirt and the straps of my tank top had fallen under the covers. Therefore, it appeared that we were both nude.

"It better not be." She said both hands on her hips.

"It's not Bella's fault." Edward began trying to take the blame as I crawled off him revealing the fact that we were both wearing clothes.

"Edward." I scolded. "I just had a nightmare and Edward came in to comfort me, and we fell asleep."

"I want to see you in the kitchen in five minutes." My mom ordered.

I nodded as my mom left Edward and me in the room. "You could have just blamed it on me." Edward stated.

"But it's my fault. I asked you to stay, so I will go face my mother's wrath." I said hugging him.

"Is she really that angry?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure. She could be, but she could also be surprised. She's not used to me bringing guys home." I stated.

"You never brought Mike to meet her?" Edward asked spitting out his name with anger.

I shook my head. "She met him once when she went to New York to visit, but we spent our holidays apart. Plus he was never keen on meeting my family. I should just get this over with." I said kissing his cheek before wrapping myself in a robe and walking towards the kitchen.

I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in front of her. She looked more upset than angry. "Hi, mom." I said biting my lip nervously as I sat down in front of her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She started looking at me.

"I told you the truth upstairs. Edward came in, because I was having a nightmare. He knows that I don't have nightmares when he's around." I said realizing that I had just admitted that it was a regular occurrence.

"Are you saying that you have slept with Edward before?' She inquired tightening her grip on her mug.

I sighed. "Yes, I have. Mom, this is not the way I wanted to tell you this, but I think it's better to just tell you now."

"Tell me what? Are you pregnant?" She questioned her eyes widening at the prospect. "Because you're much too young to be a mother."

"Mom, I assure you I'm not pregnant." I quickly said. "Edward and I are living together." I mumbled waiting to hear her reaction, yet it never came.

"Are you going to say something?" I inquired cautiously.

"How long?" She finally asked.

"About two months." I said deciding to leave out the month I had lived there while I cared for Edward.

"Do you think it's right?" She questioned looking straight at me.

"I don't think it's wrong if that's what you are asking." I replied not really understanding her question.

"Bella, I know you think that everything is perfect, but you have to think of the consequences of your actions. You can get pregnant, you can catch a disease, there's so many things that can happen." My mom explained.

"Mom, I assure you I know all of this. I am on the pill, and have been since I turned eighteen, and we have both been tested. We love each other mom, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him." I responded trying to assure her.

"But you guys shouldn't live together before marriage it's not right." She protested making my anger boil.

"Mother, you know perfectly well you don't believe that. You and Phil lived in the same house for almost a year before you were even engaged. I know he slept over all those nights, because he was not going to be driving a half-hour just to have breakfast with us. So I believe you're being a bit hypocritical on that point." I retaliated.

"But Phil and I were both adults." My mom replied.

"And so are Edward and I." I answered crossing my arms across my chest.

My mom sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, Bells. I really wish I could, but I know you're old enough to make your own decisions even if I don't agree with them. Please be careful, I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Mom, as crazy as this sounds. I trust Edward in a way I have never trusted anybody. I know instinctively he won't hurt me, because he loves me." I answered.

"I really hope you're right, Bella." My added before getting up and walking towards the sink. "Go upstairs and get dressed, so we can start cooking." She suggested.

"I love you, mom." I said surprising her with a hug.

"I love you, too." She replied as the door opened revealing Phil and a nervous looking Edward.

"I see my girls are alright now." Phil spoke with a smile.

"Yes, we are." I responded before making my way to hug Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward for overreacting. I just wasn't expecting to find anyone in bed with my daughter." My mom apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have stayed either." Edward added. "It won't happen again."

"It's alright, Edward. Though I do think both of you will be more comfortable in the guest room, since the bed is bigger." My mom stated surprising us both.

"Why don't you kids go off and explore the beach." Phil suggested. "The water may not be good for swimming, but it is nice to walk along the sand."

"I should stay and help with dinner." I stated.

"Go on, Bella. I'll start and then you can help me afterwards." Renee replied practically ushering us out of the kitchen.

EPOV

After Bella changed into a pair of jeans and a thin sweater we both walked out onto the beach. Since it was Thanksgiving it was mostly empty with only a few children throwing a Frisbee around. It was a cloudy and windy day, but the water still looked incredibly beautiful.

"I take it you told your mom." I said as we walked hand in hand towards the water.

Bella nodded. "She's not exactly thrilled, but she understands. I think we scared her this morning."

I laughed. "That we did, I'm just surprised she understood so quickly. I thought she would be doing a lot more screaming."

"I thought so to, but I think she's more scared at the prospect of me getting pregnant. My mom had me at a really young age, and she doesn't want me to stop studying in order to care for a baby." She explained.

Although, I knew neither one of were ready to be parents, I didn't think that would ever happen. I would never allow Bella to stop her studies just, because we had a child. We would raise it together, and worked something out.

"Bella, even if you did get pregnant I would never ask you to put your studies or career on hold." I assured her as we removed our shoes and rolled up our pants to walk through the water.

"I know, Edward. But let's not become parents just yet." She answered with a sly smile. "But we can continue to practice the process." She added getting up and running towards the water.

I quickly got up chasing after her. I caught up to her carrying her easily in the air bringing her lips down to mine. She looked gorgeous with the wind hitting her hair and her eyes shining with love. I reluctantly put her down after a few minutes, yet not releasing my grip.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." She answered her hands running through my hair. "I should really go help my mom, she's not exactly the world's greatest cook."

"Then how did you learn?" I asked as she climbed on my back carrying her towards the house.

"I watched a lot of TV." She answered kissing the back of my neck her hands exploring my chest.

"I suggest you stop that or I won't be held accountable for my actions." I said softly as we reached the porch of her house.

Bella giggled as I placed her on the ground. "You're too funny." She said before walking into the kitchen to help her mom.

I followed her inside and had to hold back the laughter at the huge mess Renee had created. There were pots and pans throughout the entire countertop and a bunch of ingredients to what looked to be for a thousand different dishes. It really seemed like the polar opposite of what holidays look like in my house, but I felt just as comfortable here as I did there.

I stood back watching Bella take control of the kitchen. She expertly prepared the small turkey placing it in the oven before turning her attention to the side dishes. "What are you looking at?" She asked me with a bright smile.

"I love to watch you cook." I answered noticing the small smile that crept on Renee's face as she peeled the potatoes.

"Go watch the game with Phil. You're distracting me." She said pushing me out of the kitchen my lips curling in a smile that caused her to shove me playfully. We both had obviously thought of the result of my last distraction.

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious. Renee didn't bring up the subject throughout the rest of the trip, though she was reluctant to let us leave that Sunday. I knew that it was going to be hard on both to spent Christmas apart, but Renee had promised to visit Phil's family in Maine and could not go to Colorado like I had offered.

A/N: There you go! Reactions? I know a lot of you thought that Renee was going to walk in on them doing something, but I couldn't cause that type of embarrassment again. We might save it for Charlie (let's see my mood).

I hope to update tonight, but it all depends on how much writing I could get through the day.

Please review I love reading them! You guys are my inspiration!

Muggleinlove


	23. Plans

Chapter 23: Plans

BPOV

As I walked into work my eyes immediately fell on the four roses that were sitting on my desk in a beautiful clear vase. "He's really sweet." My coworker said as I approached my desk.

"He is." I answered with a smile as I noticed the card.

Four beautiful roses for the best four months of my life. 

Happy Anniversary!

Edward

I couldn't help but smile as I read the card. Edward was definitely the best boyfriend in the world. He would leave me little notes all the time, and always seemed to remember all the small things. I looked over to his lab noticing that he wasn't there. I would have to wait to thank him.

It took me a few minutes to get focused and begin to work. The end of the semester always brought extra work, and my inbox was full of a million requests for meetings with different professors. As I began to schedule them I heard Edward's voice across the hall, but I could not see him.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted leaning on the receptionist desk.

"Hello." I answered smiling brightly at him. "Thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." He replied winking at me. "Professor Johnson wants to meet with us in the conference room."

"He looked over the paper?" I asked feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm pretty sure he did." He responded as I picked up a notebook and a pen before following Edward to the huge conference room.

My nervousness immediately quadrupled as soon as I stepped into the room and noticed that the department head was also present. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan please take a seat." Professor Johnson said with a welcoming smile.

"We have looked through your paper, and I must say it is quite impressive." He began as I bit my lip nervously.

"I have been in this field for almost thirty years, and I have never seen two students who could argue a point like both of you."

"The logic and reasoning are well past the doctorate level." The head of the department said. She was an older lady with short white hair and blue eyes. "And the paper is practically flawless."

"Dr. Adams and I have discussed it and we would love for both of you to represent the school during this springs counseling conference in Hawaii." Professor Johnson stated as Edward squeezed my hand tightly under the table.

"The conference is about a week and half long and will take place the week after spring break. The trip will obviously be covered by the school, and there is a choice if you would like to extend the trip the week before. However, the school will not provide accommodations if you choose to spend extra time, but we will cover the airfare." Dr. Adams added.

I was totally speechless as I sat at the table. I couldn't believe that they thought our paper was beyond doctorate level, and a trip to Hawaii sounded great.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Myers has also read your paper and would like to offer you a paid job in Addiction Lab that Mr. Cullen runs." Dr. Adams stated.

I was even further floored by that offer. Undergraduates were never given paid positions in a lab, it was practically unheard of. "She was rather impressed with the scope of knowledge you possessed regarding addiction and substance abuse, and would like you to work with Mr. Cullen on the project they are currently running." She continued.

"However, since you're still under twenty-one there are some limitations in the type of work you can conduct since the alcohol must be handled by researchers over the age of twenty-one, simply for legal reasons. Are you interested?" She asked.

"Ofcourse." I practically exclaimed it was a great opportunity for me.

"I believe Dr. Myers will contact you to set up an appointment to go over things in detail, but I believe she wants you to begin for the new term" She finished with a smile. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Edward and I both nodded before excusing ourselves and leaving the conference room. "We're going to Hawaii." I almost screamed once we were out of earshot.

Edward smiled widely before taking my hand and walking me outside, and taking me in his arms. "That we are." He said before his lips touched mine. "And I believe congratulations are in order for my fellow researcher."

I felt myself blush at his comment as he kissed the corner of my lips. "I told you we would do it." He added with a chuckle as I hugged him tightly.

"I know." I answered with a sigh. My worrying proved once again to be totally baseless.

"I'll be home a little late tonight. I need to pick up something, and meet all of you at the apartment." He added.

"What are you going to get?" I asked feeling a bit curious.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He answered with a wink before leading me back towards our offices.

"You know I don't like surprises." I pouted.

Edward looked around quickly before giving me a chaste kiss. "But the surprise is not only for you." He stated before disappearing into the lab.

I sighed as I sat back at my desk. Edward's surprises always tended to be over the top, but there really was no occasion. It wasn't for our four month anniversary, because everyone was involved. It wasn't anybody's birthday, and it wasn't a holiday. It was definitely going to be a long wait.

EPOV

I pulled up to the apartment noticing Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche. I picked up three wrapped boxes before walking up the stairs to the apartment. "I'm home." I announced as I walked in the front door placing the boxes on the foyer table.

"Edward!" Bella greeted kissing me. "What do you have there?" She asked reaching for the boxes.

"Not yet." I teased gently pushing her towards the living room.

She glared at me playfully as I found Emmett and Jasper playing my Nintendo Wii. "Hi everyone." I said sitting down on the empty armchair.

"So what's the big surprise?" Rose asked from her spot on the couch.

"Aren't we all a bit impatient." I commented with a chuckle.

"Come on, Edward. Stop playing." Jasper said pausing the game.

"There are three wrapped boxes in the foyer." Bella admitted as Alice quickly got up. I laughed grabbing Alice before she had made it too far.

"Don't touch me!" She said playfully before faking a frown and sitting on top of Jasper.

"Well, I was thinking of what to get you all for Christmas, and I was drawing up a blank" I started as I went to retrieve the three boxes. "We are all going to be forced to spend Christmas apart. Rose and Emmett will be in Phoenix, Alice and Jasper will be in California, and Bella and I will be in Colorado and Washington."

"So?" Emmett urged as Rose shushed him causing all of us to laugh.

"So, I decided that we had to spend New Years together all six of us. So this your present." I finished handing Rose and Emmett the red box, Alice and Jasper the green one, and Bella the blue one.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emmett boomed.

"Edward, are you serious?" Alice asked the excitement evident in her voice.

"We are all going to Disney World!" I said with a nod noticing the shock expression on Bella's face. "Are you alright, love?"

"This is too much, Edward. This must've cost you a fortune." She whispered.

"Price doesn't mean anything." I replied. In reality it had been rather expensive, but it was not something I couldn't afford.

"Are these first class?" Alice questioned looking at the plane ticket.

"We will all be flying first class arriving at Orlando on the evening of December 30 and departing on January 4. We will be staying in Disney's Polynesian Resort and have access to all four theme parks." I explained.

"Thank you!" Alice cried as she and Rose gave me a hug.

"Really, Edward. Thanks." Emmett added in which Jasper nodded.

"You know you didn't have to." Jasper said.

"I know." I answered noticing that Bella still seemed quiet.

After ordering pizza and playing some more video games, everyone left leaving Bella and I alone. "What's wrong, Bella. Do you not want to go to Disney?" I inquired as we started to get into bed.

"Edward, it's wonderful. I've always wanted to go to Disney, but I can't afford a present of the same magnitude for you." She admitted with a frown.

"Bella, I don't want anything but you. And that is definitely not your only present." I said immediately noticing her glare.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not to waste any more money on me!" She ordered her face flushed with anger.

"If I spend money on you, I hardly call that wasting money." I noticed.

"But Edward don't you get it, I can't buy things like you can. I don't make enough even with the raise I'll get in my new job." She explained.

"Bella, listen to me. I do not care what you buy me or even if you don't buy me a thing. Money has never been an issue to me, and it will never be an issue for you either. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, and allow me to spoil you from time to time." I responded caressing her cheek.

"I don't need to be spoiled." She protested.

"But I enjoy it." I retaliated kissing her sweet lips.

"I wish you wouldn't." She whispered hugging me tightly.

I kissed the top of her head. "I simply do it, because I love you."

A/N: There you go! The gang is going to Disney World, but we have to have Christmas with Esme and Carlisle and Edward has to meet Charlie first.

It's time for your input. In the next chapter I'm going to introduce a new character that will be around for a couple of chapters definitely no more than 4 or 5, but probably around 3. I need you're help with a name. The choices are: Alexia, Allison, or Amber. Please pick the one you think belongs to a very beautiful girl. I am not going to give away who the character is, but some of you may guess correctly.

I am going to try to update tomorrow, but it may not possible since I have a test on Wednesday. But I will try my hardest to get something up, but I if I don't I will have something up on Wednesday.

Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are the greatest! Please keep them coming!

Muggleinlove


	24. The Return

Chapter 24: The Return

EPOV

I smiled as I noticed Bella fast asleep in the car. She had just finished her last final, before we had headed to the airport to leave for Colorado. She had ofcourse gotten very little sleep, and was now exhausted. She was extremely smart, but insisted on studying like mad.

I always loved spending Christmas in Colorado, because I loved to ski and snowboard. It was not really about the cabin it was about spend time with my family and enjoying the outdoors. It was about the freedom I felt when I skied or snow boarded down the icy slopes, the only thing that could compare was the feeling I had when I was with Bella.

Christmas was always a big deal in my family. My mom always decorated the entire house and cooked the dinner herself. She was not one to hire other people to do that, like most of the other people who owned houses near ours. It was a lot about tradition to us, and I really hoped that Bella would enjoy it.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked as she opened her eyes taking everything in.

"Just about." I answered smiling at her. "We should be there in the next ten minutes or so."

"The mountains are gorgeous." Bella commented looking out the window of the car.

"The view from the house is a lot better." I commented as I pulled into the gated community waving at the guard as we passed by.

BPOV

As I looked around I couldn't believe my eyes the cabins we were passing once we had made it pass the guard they were huge. And it seemed as if they only got progressively bigger the longer we drove.

"We're here." Edward announced as he pulled behind a black Mercedes. The house was definitely not the type of cabin I was expecting. It was three stories tall made of wood and stone, with at least four chimneys, and two visible balconies.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I commented as he helped me out of the car the cold wind immediately hitting me.

Edward smiled and quickly led me towards the house away from the cold. As he opened the door I was immediately hit with the wonderful smell of home-made cookies. "We're here." Edward called as he placed our bags on the floor before helping me out of my coat.

"We're in the living room." Esme called as he led me through the beautifully decorated the house to an open living area with huge windows overlooking the mountains and a stone fireplace.

"Edward, Bella." Esme greeted giving us both a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" I said happily suddenly noticing another couple and beautiful blonde girl sitting on the couch.

"Welcome, Bella!" Carlisle said as he walked in from what looked to be the kitchen giving me a hug before hugging his son. "How was your trip?"

"It was good." Edward answered shortly his demeanor changing slightly when his eyes fell on the blonde girl.

"You remember Anne and John, and ofcourse their daughter Alexia." Esme said a bit tensely noticing her son's demeanor as well. "They just bought the cabin next door."

"Edward, it's great to see you again." Anne spoke sweetly as she gave him a hug. She looked to be around Esme's age with the same long blonde hair of her daughters. Edward shook John's hand saying something I didn't hear due to the cold stare I was getting from the younger girl.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. She was taller than me, and almost seemed to look like a supermodel. "Edward!" She said gracefully standing before gliding towards him.

"It has really been a long time." She spoke completely ignoring my presence. I felt the anger boil in me as she neared Edward hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you, Alexia." Edward said before quickly taking my hand. "This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this Anne, John and Alexia some longtime friends of the family."

"Nice to meet you." I said forcing a smile.

"Girlfriend?" Alexia questioned a bit surprised.

Edward nodded snaking his arm around my waist. "Why don't you show Bella around? There's some more cookies in the kitchen." Esme suggested trying to calm the situation.

"Thanks, mom." Edward replied before leading me into the kitchen.

"Who is she?" I found myself asking as we walked into the kitchen.

"Alexia, is my ex-girlfriend." Edward responded with a sigh. As soon as he spoke I knew exactly who she was. Edward had only had one serious girlfriend before me, and she was sitting in the other room.

EPOV

As soon as I had stepped into the room I had immediately recognized Alexia. After all she had been my only serious girlfriend besides Bella. Her presence really annoyed me, because I knew exactly what she was capable of, and she was not one to give up easily.

She had moved to Europe after high school, and had attended a fashion school in Paris. We had broken up, because she had left, and had fallen in "love" with some guy in her school. I had not seen her since then, and I was not happy to see her now. It was obvious that she was here with a purpose, and I was not going to let her get in between Bella and I.

"Who is she?" Bella asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Alexia, is my ex-girlfriend." I admitted noticing the comprehension dawn on her face. I was unable to explain anything else as Alexia walked into the kitchen.

"It's really been a long time." She said ignoring Bella who had sat down on one of the chairs by the counter while I was getting some of my mother's cookies.

"Eight years." I responded not looking at her hoping that she would get the picture.

"Far too long." She replied leaning on the countertop. "Your mom says your studying counseling. I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"Things change." I responded walking around her and taking a seat by Bella.

"They don't change that much." She interjected turning to me smiling flirtatiously.

"I think they do." I added as Bella rested her head on my shoulder causing Alexia to roll her eyes and frown.

"Alexia, we're leaving." Her mom called from the other room.

"I'll see you around." I said with a forced half smile.

"Definitely." She replied smiling again before strutting out of the room.

"I don't like her." Bella said as soon as she had left. "She obviously still has feelings for you."

"She likes the idea of me, Bella." I corrected. Alexia was all about social status, and she viewed me as a mean of getting further in life.

"She's very pretty." Bella commented.

"She is, but you're beautiful, and you have something she'll never have." I added looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" She questioned softly.

"My love." I answered simply kissing her lips. "That will only ever be yours." I assured hugging her tightly, but the doubt was still evident in her eyes.

A/N: So the name Alexia won! So what do you guys think of her? There's definitely a lot more to come out of her. She's going to be one feisty character.

I want to thank all of you for voting and reviewing. I love hearing from you, and I really want to know how you feel about Alexia?

I plan on having the next chapter sometime tomorrow. So stay tuned!

Muggleinlove


	25. Skiing

Chapter 25: Skiing

BPOV

I awoke to the coldness of not having Edward next to me. I frowned before stretching and looking at the clock. I couldn't believe that it was almost noon, I had really overslept. "Good morning, Love." Edward said as he slowly opened the door already dressed in jeans and a green sweater.

"Good morning." I said smiling at him as he walked towards the foot of bed and crawled towards me. He gently kissed me keeping his weight mostly off me. "You should've woke me up." I said hugging him.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you." He answered lieing next to me as I snuggled close to him.

"Do you have anything planned?" I asked feeling the warmth of his body.

"Would you like to learn how to ski or snowboard?" He asked me as my eyes widen in terror.

"Edward, you know I don't have much coordination or balance." I responded already imagining myself falling on my behind.

"But I can teach you." He said nuzzling my neck. "It'll be fun."

"Edward, I have never put on a pair of skis in my life." I complained feeling my resolve falling as he placed gentle kisses along my cheek and neck.

"Lucky for you I've been on skis since I was born. I'm practically a pro." He whispered.

"Then I will definitely only hold you back." I added with a laugh.

"You'll never hold me back, love. Can you please try it for me?" He said with a puppy face that made my heart melt.

"Fine." I conceded watching as his face immediately lit up with happiness.

"Let's get you some breakfast and then we'll head to the slopes." He said practically carrying me downstairs.

"Edward, please put me down." I cried in a laugh as we made it out of his room.

"Why?" He asked with a wicked grin as he raced down the two flights of steps my eyes closing.

"Good morning." Esme said merrily as we walked into the kitchen, Edward sitting me down on the breakfast table next to Esme as Carlisle and Edward worked in the kitchen.

"What are they up to?" I asked Esme.

"They're making us breakfast." Esme replied with a smile. "Carlisle and Edward always make breakfast and I always make dinner it's a sort of tradition around here."

"Can I help?" I asked not wanting to impose if it was something she liked to do herself.

"I didn't know you cooked." Esme commented.

"She can give you a run for your money." Edward added with a wink patting his stomach.

"I don't know about that. I've heard wonders about you're cooking, but I say I can hold my own." I responded.

"I'd be happy to have you help me." Esme said giving me a hug. "It's nice to have another woman around to keep those two in line." She added pointing at Edward and Carlisle who were both wearing aprons. Carlisle wore a red apron that read "She married me for my cooking" while Edward wore one that read "Kiss the Cook!"

"I didn't know Carlisle could cook." I mentioned to Esme who almost choked on her orange juice.

"My husband has the same capacity in the kitchen as my son. They can make an incredible breakfast, but that's about it. He can barely use the microwave." She answered as we both laughed. Edward and Carlisle were very much alike.

"Are you two ready for some of my delicious pancakes?" Edward asked bringing two plates and setting them down in front of us.

As he was setting mine down I leaned over and kissed him. "What's that for?" He asked with a grin.

"I was juts following directions!" I said pointing at his apron.

"Well, in that case." He began before leaning to kiss me again.

"Edward, your bacon is going to burn!" Carlisle called with a laugh as I immediately blushed.

Breakfast turned out to be delicious, and I was able to eat through my nervousness. Skiing had never been anything I would ever picture myself doing. "You'll be fine." Esme reassured me as she handed me her skis. "Edward is a great teacher. He's even taught some of the kids in the town."

Edward shook his head with a smile as his mom complimented him. "It was nothing. I just helped some of the kids who were having some trouble." Edward explained.

"You should've seen him, Bella. He had them all skiing perfectly down the Bunny Slope in an hour." Esme said proudly.

"Alright, mom. I don't think Bella wants to hear anymore boring stories." Edward interrupted taking the skis from my hand.

"But I do." I said with a smile causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"I'll tell you them when we go into town tonight." Esme replied. "No you kids have fun."

We arrived at the ski lodge in ten minutes. "Are you ready?" Edward asked me with a smile on his face.

"Honestly, no." I answered as he snake his arm around my waist leading me towards the beginning slope.

Edward laughed. "I won't let you fall I promise."

"You can't promise me that." I complained.

"Just trust me." He said kissing me lightly.

As I looked around the area I was embarrassed to see that the majority of the skiers were all children. I was probably the oldest one there. Edward began by teaching me the basic steps of how to ski. I was practically mesmerized by how passionate he was about the sport.

I had been fairly successful falling only a handful of times, in which Edward quickly caught me. "Do you want to try the hill?" He asked me.

The hill was very small, and did not look like such a huge challenge. "Do you think I'm ready?" I questioned.

"I think you are. I'll be waiting at the bottom." He said kissing my cold cheeks. "Then we'll go get some hot chocolate."

After taking a deep breath I let myself go down the hill. I was trying to remember everything he had told me, but my mind went blank as soon as I saw an all too familiar person approached him. I felt myself loose balance when she touched his arm playfully, and before I knew it my but had hit the floor.

EPOV

I watched as Bella positioned herself at the top of the hill. She had done surprisingly well, and I was very happy that she had trusted me enough to teach her. She was never going to be a pro, but she could learn.

"Edward!" A sickening sweet voice called. At first I pretended not ti hear her, but it became impossible to ignore once she was standing right next to me.

"Hi, Alexia." I said not taking my eyes off Bella as she let herself go down the hill.

"Isn't she precious skiing down the baby hill." She commented with an air of superiority.

"She's never skied before, Alexia." I corrected her as she giggled placing her hand on my arm.

"She's a virgin!" She cried in laughter.

I simply shot a glare at her before noticing that Bella had fallen on the floor. I quickly tore myself from Alexia's grasp running towards Bella.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked trying to see if she was in any pain.

"I'm fine. My behind is just a bit sore." She answered as I helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Alexia inquired faking concern as she walked towards us.

"I'm perfectly fine." Bella answered wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Thank God. We would hate to have to make a stop at the emergency room during Christmas." She added with a smirk. "Edward, are you going to go up the lift?" She asked me.

"Not today." I answered.

"Come with me, please. I hate going up there all by myself it's scary." She pouted causing Bella to giggle.

"You're a big girl. I'm sure you can hold your own." I answered as Bella removed her skis.

"You're no fun anymore." Alexia stated with a frown. I simply rolled my eyes as Bella and I continued back to the lodge Alexia trailing behind us.

"Edward, Bella what a coincidence to see you here!" Anne stated as we walked into the lodge. "I see Alexia already found you."

I smiled politely at my ex-girlfriend's mother squeezing Bella's hand in reassurance. "Have you all gone skiing yet?" She inquired.

"Bella here doesn't ski. Edward was just showing her in the bunny slopes." Alexia said sounding condescending.

"Isn't that sweet of you, Edward. I would think you would be out in about especially with the pristine conditions we have today." She answered.

"It's alright. I actually just want to spend time with Bella." I answered as I noticed Bella holding back a giggle.

"I already asked him to join me on the lift, but he refuses. He doesn't want to leave Bella alone." Alexia added with a calculating smile.

"Actually we were just leaving." I stated starting to move.

"I'm suppose to go into town with Esme." Bella interjected following me closely.

"I have an idea." Anne said with a smile. "Why don't Edward and Alexia go up the mountain and I wait here with you. They should be back within an hour."

"I'm really not in the mood." I replied. I didn't want to be anywhere alone with Alexia.

"Come on, Edward. You love to ski." Alexia urged. "I mean the last time we were here together we barely spent time off the mountain."

Bella immediately glared at her. "If you really want to go, honey, it's alright by me." She said to me. I had to stop from laughing when she referred to me as "honey." She never used any nicknames, and I knew it was all for effect.

"Come on." Alexia said practically pulling me.

"I'll be back in a flash." I told Bella conceding that this was a fight I was not going to win.

Bella smiled weakly winking at me before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me with full force. "Hurry back!" She whispered loud enough for Anne and Alexia to hear.

"I love you." I said kissing her once more before following Alexia to the slopes.

"Isn't this great. Just like old time." Alexia said slyly linking her arm with mine.

"Alexia, I'm not trying to be rude, but I have a girlfriend." I told her escaping from her grasp.

"I know." She answered with a shrug. "But I don't really think she's your type."

I scowled at her handing her skis. "You don't know what my type is."

"I was obviously your type at one point." She answered flipping her blonde hair.

"You're right you were, and that was in the past." I stated as we boarded the lift.

"But there has to be some sort of feelings for me still left in you." She told me resting her arm on my chest.

"I can assure you there isn't." I replied removing her hands.

"You know you're no fun anymore." She said with a frown.

"It's called growing up and finding the love of your life. You should try it sometime." I responded.

"So those two years with me meant nothing to you." She stated placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought they did, but I realized that I was young and stupid." I told her. "And you seemed to have totally changed. I mean you were a lot nicer when I knew you."

"I can't believe you, Edward!" She cried with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Alexia, don't try that crying thing with me. I know perfectly well that you can cry on cue. So those tears mean absolutely nothing to me." I warned her.

She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride up. "This is not over." She said as we stepped off the lift.

"It's been over for six years." I answered before she let herself go down the mountain.

I placed my goggles over my eyes before letting myself follow her. Somehow her warning scared me. Alexia was very revengeful, and tended to get everything she wanted no matter the price. But I was not going to let her get between Bella and I, because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella.

A/N: So I was able to write most of the chapter last night, and finish it off this morning! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and are starting to see who Alexia really is. More about her relationship with Edward will be revealed. She has not given up.

I want to thank all my reviewers you guys are the best! You even have me writing when I should be studying! But I was so inspired to write that I had to, in fear I would forget.

I hope to have another chapter on tonight. So stay tuned!

Muggleinlove


	26. Revenge

Chapter 26: Revenge

BPOV

I had to hold back a sigh as I watched Edward leave with the tramp. I trusted Edward completely, but I didn't trust his ex-girlfriend. Something told me that she had lot up her sleeve, and she was willing to pull out all the stops. But I was not going to go down without a fight. If she wanted a war, she was going to get one.

"How did you and Edward meet?" Anne asked me after we had picked up some hot chocolate.

"We met at school, and we were set up on a blind date by one of my best friends." I answered faking a smile. I knew that Alexia's mother was just as bad as Alexia, if not worse.

"Isn't that sweet!" She commented as we sat down on a couch. "We always thought that Alexia and Edward would be together. I mean they were for two years, but then my daughter went off to Paris and Edward went off to New York."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from being rude. She had no right to bring up Edward's past relationship, and I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me.

"From what I hear, he became quite the party animal." She added noticing my quietness.

"He's definitely changed. Most nights we just stay at home watching movies and lying in bed." I replied with a smile as Anne scowled.

"How long have you two been together?" She inquired.

"Almost five months." I responded. "But I feel like I've known him forever."

"You're not the least bit worried about him going astray. I mean he's a very good looking young man, and he has quite the reputation from what I hear." She said.

"He's never given me a reason not to trust him." I interjected with a smile.

Anne simply rolled her eyes turning her attention to one of the magazines that were sitting on the table. I looked down at my watch and sighed, I really wanted Edward to get back. We spent the rest of the hour in awkward silence with Anne looking at me through the corner of her eyes. She really made me feel uncomfortable almost as if she was trying to belittle me.

After about an hour Edward returned carrying Alexia in his arms. She had her arms draped across his shoulders and around his neck with her head resting on his chest. I felt my blood begin to boil as I noticed the triumphant smile on her face as she held on to him tighter.

Logically I knew there had to be an explanation. However, part of me just wanted to rip her to shreds. She was crossing a line, and she was going to have to pay.

EPOV

I arrived at the bottom of the slope a few minutes after Alexia. I had gone slower on purpose, and noticed that Alexia was sitting on the floor her hands around her right ankle. "Edward, it hurts." She cried as soon as she saw me.

I approached her cautiously. "What did you do?" I asked her.

"I don't know I just fell and it feels as if I twisted my ankle or something." She replied the tears starting to appear in her eyes.

I sighed helping her remove the skis. "It doesn't look swollen." I commented as I studied her ankle.

"But it hurts." She protested.

"Can you stand?" I asked her holding out my hand to her. I could not tell whether she was faking, and she looked to be in genuine pain.

She took my hand practically screaming in agony when her weight hit her foot. "Edward, I can't possibly make it to the lodge on my own."

"I'll help you." I said letting her lean on me.

"Edward I can't." She stated after we had taken a few steps. "Can't you just carry me?"

"Alexia, it's not that far." I urged her.

"Please, Edward." She pleaded.

"Fine." I conceded picking her up trying not to cringe as she wrapped her arms around me.

I quickly walked into the lodge immediately noticing the glare Bella was giving Alexia. The anger was extremely evident in her eyes.

"What happened?" Anne practically screamed as I placed Alexia on the couch.

"I think I twisted my ankle, mom." Alexia said with a pout as I tried to disentangle myself from her grasp.

"How did it happen?" Anne asked rushing to her daughter's side.

"Did Anne behave?" I asked Bella as I gave her a hug.

"She was civil." She replied shortly still scowling at Alexia. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure she is too." I answered noticing that mother and daughter were speaking quietly, and Alexia didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Edward, do you think Carlisle will mind taking a look at her foot? I mean I would hate to have to go all the way to the hospital," Anne asked me.

"I'm sure he won't mind." I reluctantly answered.

"Then let's go, I wouldn't want my leg to swell, because I won't be able to wear the cute heels I bought." Alexia said reaching for me to carry her.

"My car isn't that far." I told her.

"You can't expect her to walk like that!" Anne exclaimed. "What if it's broken?"

"It's obviously not." I retorted rolling my eyes.

"You're not a doctor, and there is no way to be sure." Anne added.

"Just go ahead." Bella whispered in my ear before picking her a little roughly.

"You're so strong, Edward." Alexia commented touching my arms looking directly at a seething Bella.

I ignored her comment walking briskly into the car where Bella held the backseat door open for her. I placed her on the seat moving my head as she attempted to kiss me. As soon as I was out of the car Bella closed the door.

"Is it alright if I hurt her?" She asked me angrily.

"You have my complete blessing." I replied causing us to both of us to laugh as I held the door open for Bella.

I held Bella's hand the entire way home, which I noticed greatly bothered Alexia. When we arrived at the house I made it a point of opening Bella's door first and giving her a kiss before taking Alexia out of the backseat.

"You don't have to look like carrying me is a chore." She told me rubbing my shoulder.

"It's definitely not something I want to do." I replied.

"You know you couldn't wait to have your hands all over me." She whispered in a tone that was suppose to sound seductive, but sounded trashy.

"I don't touch trash." I replied coldly practically dropping her on the couch.

"You touch her." She retorted.

"That's why I would never lower my standards to touch you again." I said with a glare as Bella returned to the living room with Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked noticing the tension in the room.

"I fell and hurt my ankle. I think it may be broken." Alexia responded as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see." Carlisle said as he looked down at her ankles which appeared normal. "Which one hurts?"

"The right." She answered.

I watched as Carlisle examined her before Bella came from behind me wrapping her arms across my stomach and chest. "She's definitely persistent." She said softly.

"That she is." I answered.

"Everything looks fine. It's not broken. Probably just sprained if anything." Carlisle stated. "Just stay off it for a few days and you should be fine."

"Few days, but that means I can't ski." She cried in horror.

"The only that will heal it is time." Carlisle explained as Esme opened the door for Anne and John.

She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "What I'm I suppose to do all day?"

"Let's get you home, Darling." Anne stated, and I quietly left the room to avoid having to carry her again.

Bella followed me out of the living room and up to my room. Alexia's little spectacle had really annoyed me, and I wanted to make sure Bella was alright. "I feel violated." I told her hugging her closely.

"It took all my self control not to attack her." She replied as her hands explored my back.

"I wish you would have. If I wasn't so nice I would've told her off." I added my lips brushing hers before the kiss began to deepen.

I felt her sigh as I pressed her closer to my body. I could never get enough of her kisses and the way our bodies were made for each other, like two pieces of a puzzle. Her body shivered as my hands sneaked past her sweater to touch the soft skin of her back.

"Bella?" Esme called with a knock on the door. "Can I come in." I groaned and moved away from Bella.

"Come in." She called still out of breath.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." My mom said obviously noticing the fluster on Bella's face. "Alexia and company left, and I wanted to know whether you still wanted to go into town with me. I wanted to pick up some groceries and maybe look through some of the shops."

"Sure." Bella said happily. I loved that she felt so comfortable with my mom. "Would you be alright by yourself?" Bella asked me.

"You two go have fun, and do some shopping. I'm going to shower and then take a nap before dinner." I answered kissing Bella softly.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." My mom informed before they both left leaving me in my room.

After flipping through the television and finding nothing that held my interest I decided to shower. My shower took a lot longer than I planned, because the hot water really made me relax, and think. I had really missed Alexia when we had broken up, and I had thrown myself into the party scene to get over her. But I genuinely had no feelings left for her, she was part of my past, and I had completely moved on. I had found my soul mate, and it really bothered me that she still wanted to be with me. Her persistence was annoying.

I wrapped myself up in a towel before finding a pair of pajama pants in the room. Since I hadn't skied in so long I was extremely tired, and just want to sleep before Bella got back. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up suddenly feeling an unfamiliar weight straddling my hips. I instantly knew it wasn't Bella. Bella never woke me up in that fashion, and it just felt different. "You know you want me." A seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and was face to face with a barely dressed Alexia. She was wearing a transparent bra and panty set with way too much makeup. "Alexia, stop embarrassing yourself, and get dressed." I ordered as her hips began to move against me.

"Why fight what you know you need!" She said leaning for a kiss in which I quickly rolled over causing her to fall on the bed.

"I'm not kidding, Alexia. We are over." I stated getting up. "Please leave this house before I do something drastic."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said crawling on the bed and lifting her behind in the air.

"You're acting like a whore." I told her as I put on a shirt stepping towards the door.

She practically pounced throwing me on the floor by force of the collision. "But I'm yours." She said before slobbering all over my ear.

"Alexia!" I yelled roughly pushing her away at the same time as the door of my room opened revealing a very angry Bella and a the shocked face of my mother.

A/N: Dramatic music….

Comments? Reactions? I know a lot of you are extremely pissed at the moment, but you couldn't expect me to keep going.

I am super excited for the next chapter, and I can't wait to write it. It will be worth the wait, which should only be until tomorrow night, unless I can get a lot of writing before bed, and then it'll be sooner.

Please review I am dying to read your reactions!

Muggleinlove


	27. Showdown

Chapter 27: Showdown

BPOV

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really did not know that the Harpers were going to be in town. I haven't seen any of them in years." Esme told me as we drove into town.

"It's not your fault." I answered. She really had no control over them.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. They have a way of making everyone feel less than adequate, but it's really just a front." Esme explained.

"I just think they're annoying." I replied as Esme laughed.

"You have no idea. They just showed up to the house asking about Edward as if they were our best friends. In reality the last time I saw Anne was in a charity function two years ago, and she was bragging about her daughter's fashion designer boyfriend." Esme said causing me to laugh.

"A fashion designer?" I questioned.

Esme nodded as we parked near the center of a small town. "A French designer. I can't even remember his name. But it's not really important. But what bothers me most about her is the way she looks at my son, as if he were a piece of meat."

"She practically threw herself on him at the lodge." I mentioned. "Edward's face was priceless."

"She never had too much class, and I guess she now has even less." Esme added as we started to walk.

After going through some of the small shops, and buying some souvenirs. We made our way to the market to buy enough food for the rest of the week. It was already December 23, and Esme wanted me to help her prepare Christmas dinner.

"I think we have it all." Esme said looking at her list. "We need to be sure, because the market closes early tomorrow, and doesn't open Christmas day."

"Esme, I think we have enough food for the rest of the year." I said with a giggle pointing at the full shopping cart.

"I guess we do." She said with a laugh as we headed to checkout.

"You never finished telling me about Edward and the kids." I stated as we put the groceries in the car.

"He's absolutely wonderful with children. He has a way of communicating and connecting with them that's incredible. Last year I had one of the kids ask me if Edward had permission to come out to play. They see him as just another kid." Esme stated.

"He plays with them?" I asked.

"All the time. I guess they haven't noticed he's here yet, because if not they would all be coming over to ask him to play. They usually build a hill in the complex's park, and go down in inflatable tubes." Esme answered.

"I would love to see him play with them. He does have a way with people." I replied.

"Just like his father." Esme responded as we pulled into the house.

"Let's go see if Edward's awake so he can help us with the bags." I suggested as we walked up the steps to the third floor.

As soon as we made it to the stop step I heard Edward angrily scream Alexia's name, and I knew the situation could not be positive. As soon as I opened the door of the room I found Edward lying on the floor with a barely dressed Alexia attempting to seduce him.

At first I wanted to scream at Edward, but then quickly realized it was not his fault. By the look on his face I could tell he was disgusted, mortified, and not the least bit excited. The fact that he wasn't aroused made my self-esteem rise a couple of points.

As soon as Alexia laid her eyes on Esme and I she smiled wickedly before sticking her hand down Edward's pants. Edward's immediately pushed her off him causing her to hit her head against the footrest of the bed.

"It's not what it looks like." Edward stammered.

"I know exactly what it looks like." I stated taking a deep breath trying to regain control.

"I didn't do anything. I was just sleeping." Edward began to explain. He looked worried as if he was afraid I was going to break up with him.

"It looks like you interrupted what was going to be a great time." Alexia stated with a grin.

"It's funny isn't. How was it going to be exciting if you actually can't excite him." I answered with my hands on my hips forgetting the fact that Esme was in the room.

"He probably just has issued in that department." She said with a glare.

"Believe me, Alexia. There are absolutely no issues in that department, Edward can go all night." I answered with a triumphant smile. "So the problem has to be you."

"Girls, why don't we discuss this down stairs." Esme said obviously hearing more about her son than she cared to know.

"There's nothing to discuss." Alexia rudely stated. "Edward is mine. I had him first."

"First of all, Alexia, my son is his own person and does not belong to anyone. And obviously, you are unable to take a hint." Esme answered. "So please do us all a favor and leave my house immediately. I do not want trash like you in my property."

"But Edward wants me here." She said getting up effortlessly and walking towards Edward. Her foot was obviously never injured in the first place.

"I want you to get out of my house." Edward spoke authoritatively moving away from her and towards me.

"If I leave, I'm never coming back." She warned with an attitude.

I took a step towards noticing the slight fear in her eyes. "The door is wide open. But if you know what's good for you, you will not come near Edward or any of us again."

"And who's going to stop me?" She asked pushing my shoulder.

I did not know what came over me, but I just felt all the anger I had boil over. I took one step back before punching her in the nose. My hand was in immediate pain, but I ignored it. I was not going to show her any weakness.

"I can't believe you." She cried as the blood began to fall down her face. "You're all a bunch of animals. And you." She started turning to Edward. "When you get bored, and want me back it'll be too late."

"I don't plan on ever getting bored, because I found my true love." He said with a glare before she picked up her coat storming from the room in a sob.

I felt the tears start to fall as soon as I heard the front door slam. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked me taking me in his arms.

"My hand." I said holding it out to him. I could already see the bruise starting to form.

"I'll go call Carlisle." Esme said leaving the room.

"You smell like her." I said as he hugged me tightly and I pulled away. "Please take a shower."

Edward nodded reluctantly stepping away from me.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I should've heard her come in the room. I should've been more alert. I'll understand if you hate me." He answered.

"Edward, I meant everything I said. I know it wasn't you, and you're not the one I'm angry with. If anything you showed me extreme love and loyalty today. You weren't the least bit excited, and she was practically naked." I told with a small smile.

"You're the only one for me, Bella. And nobody is ever going to change that." He said.

"Bella, Carlisle is getting his medical bag. Why don't you come downstairs?" Esme said from the door. "And Edward please take a shower. I don't want you smelling like that whore."

I couldn't help, but smile as Esme ordered her son to shower. "Yes, mom." He said as he gently squeezed my good hand and left to the bathroom.

"Is your hand alright?" Esme asked me as we walked down to the kitchen.

"It really hurts." I said cringing as I attempted to bend my hand.

"Bella, don't strain it." Esme added.

"It could get worse." Carlisle warned as he began to exam it. "You must've decked her out hard." I nodded turning red at his comment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I was going to do it myself if you hadn't done it. Honestly, the nerve of that girl. You should've seen her, Carlisle, she threw herself all over EdwardShe looked like a hooker. And even had the nerve to grab him," Esme stated in an outrage.

"Grab him?" Carlisle asked in perplexed tone.

"She grabbed his package." Esme answered in a huff.

"What did you expect, Esme? The apple never falls far from the tree." He said looking up at her.

"Your hand is going to be sore for a few days, but its not broken. You're just going to have it bruised." He said getting up to get ice.

"How's your hand?" Edward asked as he walked in after his shower.

"It's not broken." I answered as he took me in his arms. I sighed as I smelled him and not her overwhelming scent.

"I should've done more to stop her. It shouldn't have ever gotten this far." He said kissing my hairline.

"Edward, what happened is in the past. I don't think she'll be bothering us ever again." I replied leaning my head on his chest as Carlisle handed me the ice.

"That should help with the swelling." He stated. "I can get you a brace if you want, but I don't think it really is necessary."

Edward took my hand looking at it before kissing it lightly. "Thank you, Carlisle. I think it feels better already." I said as Edward chuckled.

Esme was about to begin preparing a late dinner when we heard a loud knock on the door, which Carlisle went to answer. "Where is she?" I heard as an outraged Anne walked into the house.

"Anne, who are you referring to?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"The hussy that broke my daughter's nose." She yelled as Edward pulled me closer practically growling.

EPOV

I felt myself sigh in relief when I found out Bella's hand was not broken, but I was even more relieved by the fact that she knew I had nothing to do with Alexia's stunt. It was still hard to believe that Alexia was the same girl that had once been my first girlfriend. She was always a bit manipulative, but she would've never stooped that low.

But she didn't matter. I needed to make it up to Bella. Even though she didn't blame me I still felt like I could've some how stopped it from ever escalating there. I didn't know how, but I was going to do something incredible to prove to her how much I loved her.

My thoughts where interrupted as soon as I heard Anne's shriek, but it was the term she used to describe Bella that really got me angry. If anybody was a hussy it was her tramp of a daughter.

I pulled Bella closer to me as Anne stormed into the kitchen glaring at our direction. "How dare you hit my daughter?" She began.

"Anne." My mom said taking off her oven mitts.

"Esme, is alright." Bella said. "I think Mrs. Harper here deserves an explanation of her daughter's actions."

"I know very well what my daughter did. She only came here on his request." She said pointing at me.

"No, I believe your daughter showed up in my room half naked out of her own volition." I explained. "I have made it crystal clear that I do not want anything to do with her."

"My daughter has class. She does not need to throw herself at men" She protested.

"Apparently she does." Bella mumbled with a giggle.

"And you Ms. Swan, we do not punch people from where we come from it's of poor taste." She added with an angry smirk.

"And where I come from you do not try to steal another woman's boyfriend." Bella replied.

"Anne, please leave my house. You and your family are no longer welcomed here." My dad spoke with complete calmness. "You have disrespected my family, and I do not tolerate that."

"She is not your family." Anne responded.

"She's as good as my daughter." He stated as Anne left the house slamming the front door as she left.

"Anybody up for pizza?" My dad asked with a smile as we all started laughing.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm not really up to cook anymore." Esme said picking up the phone.

"Can we talk?" I asked Bella seriously.

She nodded before walking towards my bedroom and closing the door. "Bella, I want you to know that I'm extremely sorry for not putting in her place from the beginning. I feel like you should be angry with me."

"Did you enjoy having her feel you up?" She asked me.

"No!" I answered immediately shuddering at the thought.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She inquired.

I shook my head.

"Would you have slept with her if I wouldn't have arrived?" She continued.

"No, ofcourse not." I replied.

"Then unless you want to confess something I don't know then there's no reason for me to be mad at you. She's the one that was completely out of line." She explained.

"I love you, Bella." I said tentatively giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry that she ruined your vacation."

"She hasn't ruined my vacation. We still have three whole days left here, a few days with my dad, and then a trip to Disney. She simply attempted to ruin it, but she was not successful." She answered kissing me lightly.

A/N: I am astonished at the number reviews I have gotten for this chapter. It seems like you guys love to review when there is a cliffhanger. Maybe I should do more… In all honesty thank you for all the reviews (58 in total right now).

Some of you actually believed that Bella would fall for Alexia's trick. I mean give the girl some credit, she's very smart. Plus she knows Alexia is cunning. I loved the fact that I had her punch Alexia, and ruin her perfect nose.

Please review I want to know your reactions! I love reading them!

Next Chapter: Edward/Bella time and Christmas

Muggleinlove


	28. Edward and the Kids

Chapter 28: Edward and the Kids BPOV

I couldn't help, but laugh as Edward and Carlisle wrestled the huge Christmas tree into the stand. Everytime they thought it was straight it would slant as soon as they let it go. "You two are hopeless." Esme said with a laugh as she sorted through her decorations.

"Do you two want to try?" Edward said a bit frustrated.

"I'm sure I could do it." I said with a giggle. "I just have an injured hand."

"Let's try it again, Edward." Carlisle suggested with a sigh as they continued to fight with the tree.

"Next time we get a smaller tree." Edward said with a huff.

"You picked it, dear." Esme responded as I uncovered a box of personalized ornaments. "Bella, you found them."

"They're gorgeous." I said picking up a crystal ornament shaped like a heart with the letter "C" and "E."

"My mother-in-law gave us that the first Christmas we shared as a couple." Esme explained.

"But my favorite one is this." She added picking up a little red frame that had a picture of Edward as a baby with his entire name engraved at the bottom.

"He was so cute." I said staring at the picture. He was only about seven months old and his green eyes practically shined with happiness.

"He was adorable. I wonder what happened?" Esme joked as Edward approached me.

"You found the ornaments." He said wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You were so cute." I said showing him the ornament.

"I still think I'm rather cute." He added causing everyone to laugh.

"At times." I teased causing him to roll his eyes.

"Carlisle and I got you two and early present." Esme said as Carlisle handed us a little box expertly wrapped in red paper.

"Open it." Carlisle urged as I stared at it. "It's for both of you."

I slowly pulled the string and gently unwrapped the box much to Edward's dismay. As I slowly opened the box it held the same heart shaped ornament that Carlisle and Esme had. But it held our initials "E" and "B".

"You didn't have to." I said the tears starting to appear in my eyes as Edward stayed in complete shock at my side.

"We wanted to, Bella. You two share a bond that is really hard to come by, and I have no doubt that you two are made for each other." She explained embracing me.

"The ornament makes you an official part of the family." Carlisle added hugging me as well.

"Thank you." Was all that Edward said as he hugged his parents.

"You're welcome." Carlisle said as Esme wiped another tear.

"Carlisle and I are going into town, you two should have some fun. But don't forget we are putting up the tree tonight." Esme suggested as she put some of the ornaments back in their boxes.

"Bye!" Edward cried as his parents left through the front door.

'You're parents are wonderful." I told him as I put the ornament back into the box to make sure it didn't break.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me as he pulled me into his lap.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I asked innocently as he placed his lips on my neck.

"I can think of a few." He said before kissing it lightly.

I turned my head and kissed him deeply. "Later." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Why not now?" He asked laying me down on the couch.

"Because." I answered sighing as his hands snuck past the thin fabric of my long-sleeved shirt.

"Because?" He questioned softly.

"Edward, please. I promise I'll make it up to you later." I pleaded feeling myself quickly loosing my resolve.

"You promise?" He inquired placing small kisses along my jaw line.

"I promise." I squealed as he helped me up kissing me one last time.

"I'll hold you to that promise." He said with a wink as I straightened my clothes.

"I plan to keep it." I answered kissing his cheek.

"Let's go." He said as he helped me into my coat before putting on his own.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"You'll see." He said as he took my hand leading me past his car.

"Were not driving?" I questioned.

"It's much nicer if we walk." He stated as we walked passed some beautiful homes hand in hand.

"Edward!" I heard a group of kids cry from the top of a hill.

Edward's face immediately lit up as he waved at them. "How are you all doing?" He asked them once the group of four kids had made it down the hill.

"We figured you weren't here this year." A tall boy of about ten said. He appeared to be the leader of the group.

"We thought you had forgotten about us." Added another little girl with bright green eyes and red hair. She couldn't have been any older than five.

"I will never forget you guys, Maddy." Edward answered squatting down to her level. "You're all the coolest kids I know."

"Is that your girlfriend?" An older girl with dark hair and hazel eyes inquired pointing at me.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Andrew, Jonathan, Melissa, and Maddy." Edward introduced.

"Hello." I said smiling at them.

"You're very pretty." Maddy said hugging my hips.

"Thank you, Maddy. You're very pretty too." I replied kneeling down to hug her properly.

"Are you going to help us with the hill? My mom said we couldn't use the tubes unless we found you." The other boy that Edward had pointed out to be Jonathan added.

"I'll tell you what, I wanted to show something to Bella, and then we'll come back and play." Edward responded looking at me for approval.

"You won't forget?" Andrew asked.

"I promise to make sure he comes." I added smiling at him giggling when I saw him blush.

"Hurry back then." Maddy said practically bouncing in place.

"We will." Edward replied with a chuckle as we kept on walking.

"They're so cute." I stated as we kept walking to an unknown location.

"I think Andrew has a crush on you." Edward teased kissing my cheek as the road began to turn uphill.

"Maddy seems pretty stricken with you too." I responded.

"She asked me if I would be her boyfriend last year." Edward explained with a chuckle. "I was almost tempted to say yes."

"It seems like she has you wrapped around her little finger." I told him trying to catch my breath as the road became steeper.

"We're almost there." Edward assured me.

"I'm fine." I lied my face obviously showing how tired I was.

"You're such a bad liar." He added picking me up as I squealed.

"Edward, I can walk." I screamed holding onto him as he practically ran the rest of the way even though we had to cross through some dense trees.

My screams immediately stopped as I noticed where we were. We had reached the top of the mountain and we could see the entire town from where we were. We could even see the tiny dots that were skiers skiing down the slopes. The view was breathtaking.

"I knew you would like it." He commented placing me back on my feet his arms encircling me from behind.

"How did you find it?" I asked. It was not easy to find, and not accessible by the main road.

"I found it last year. I became bored, and just started walking." He explained. "I did a lot of think up here. It became my escape."

"It's so peaceful and serene." I added resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's even better now that you're here." He said as we sat on the floor looking out at the view. Not much else was said for about an hour, as we sat down keeping each other warm.

"The kids are going to get mad if I don't bring you back." I suggested reluctantly. As much as I wanted to stay alone with Edward, I was looking forward to see him interact with the kids.

"I guess we should get going." He sighed helping me up. The trek back was not as hard, and felt a lot shorter. As we approached the park I heard the laughing of the kids.

"Edward's here!" I heard Melissa yell as all the kids ran over to meet us.

"Did you find the hill?" Edward asked them as he picked up Maddy who was holding up her arms.

"It's bigger this year." Andrew added excitedly.

"I guess it is." Edward answered as we walked towards a snow covered hill.

"It doesn't look bigger." Jonathan stated crossing his arms.

"I think it's scary." I said softly with a small wink at Edward who just chuckled.

"Who wants to show Bella that it really isn't scary?" Edward questioned as everyone raised their hands.

"I'm scared too." Maddy said softly covering her face with Edward's shoulder.

"You can stay down here with Bella, and watch us go first." Edward told Maddy who nodded and took my hand when Edward placed her on the ground.

"Are you and Edward going to get married?" Maddy asked me as we sat down on a bench to see everyone else go down the hill.

I felt my throat constrict in surprise at her question. It was such an innocent question, but the idea of marriage still scared me. Yet, part of me wasn't scared. "I don't know Maddy, he hasn't asked me." I answered blushing a little as the four of them flew down the hill each in their own tube.

"I'll ask him." Maddy announced running towards Edward who was getting up.

"Maddy, don't." I cried, but it was too late she had already reached Edward.

EPOV

As soon as I had gotten of my tube I saw Maddy running towards me screaming my name. While Bella looked absolutely horrified. "What's wrong, angel?" I asked scooping her up in my arms.

"Bella says she can't marry you, because you haven't asked her yet." Maddy answered expectantly causing me to laugh.

"Did she really say that?" I inquired knowing that marriage was not something we had really discussed. I knew she was the woman I would one day married, but she was terrified of the prospect.

Maddy nodded. "I asked her if you guys were going to get married, but she says you haven't asked her yet."

"Can I tell you a little secret?" I asked her as her eyes lit up. "Do you promise not to tell a single soul?"

Maddy nodded eagerly. "I'm not going to tell no one not even Beary my bear."

I laughed. "I'm going to ask her soon."

"How soon? Today? Tomorrow?" She questioned.

"You're too nosy for your own good, Maddy." I answered not revealing my plans. I wanted it to be a complete surprise, but it was not as soon as Maddy thought. But it was in the not so distant future.

A/N: I'm not telling when, where, or how. All the clues you get is what I already have Edward say. It is soon, but not too soon either. It is not her Christmas gift. Remember they have only been together four months.

Reviews make me happy! They are the motivation behind my writing! Please keep them coming.

Muggleinlove


	29. A Christmas to Remember

Chapter 29: A Christmas to Remember

EPOV

After enjoying a quiet dinner with my parents Bella and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. "I believe I have a promise to keep." Bella whispered seductively in my ear causing me to grin.

"I believe you do, my love." I replied wrapping my arms around her hips.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" She suggested moving away from me slightly.

"You know we could always conserve water and take one together." I said bringing her closer.

"I already showered." She responded kissing me lightly. "Plus, we are not doing that in the shower in your parent's house."

"Fine." I conceded pouting slightly.

"I'll be waiting here." She added kissing my lips before moving away from me to get her own clothes.

I quickly ran into the shower taking the quickest shower ever known to a human. I had been disappointed that Bella had not joined me in the shower, but I understood her position. There was a difference between my room and the shower in the hallway.

After slipping on a pair of boxers I walked into the room finding Bella fast asleep in a red silk nightgown on my couch. The lights had been dimmed and the music was playing in the background, but Bella had fallen asleep while waiting for me.

It was a nightgown I had never seen. It was extremely short and had a very deep plunging neckline. It left very little to the imagination. I sighed a little frustrated taking a deep breath trying to get myself under control, I knew that Bella was exhausted. I carefully pulled back the covers on the bed before picking her up and placing her in bed. After turning off the lights I crawled into bed with her leaving the soft music.

"You're back." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I am." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. We can still if you want to." She said as she tried to fight her obvious tiredness.

"My love, it's alright. Just go to sleep." I replied kissing her bare shoulder.

"But I promised, and I wanted everything to be perfect." She protested turning to face me her lips brushing mine.

"It's always perfect when I'm with you, and I know you're tired it's been a long day." I assured her returning the kiss.

"You're too perfect, Edward." She sighed her head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck. "I love you." She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too, Bella." I said softly as sleep quickly took me as well.

BPOV

I woke up a lot earlier than I normally did. The sun was just starting to peak in through the windows, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the small snowflakes building up on the window. I turned to look at Edward. Watching him sleep was a rare commodity for me. He was not one to sleep much, and was always awake long before I would even begin to stir. 

I couldn't believe that I had fallen asleep the previous night. I had prepared everything. I had dimmed the lights turned on the soft music, which was still playing, and had changed to my red negligee. As I lay on the couch trying to come up with a sexy pose I had closed my eyes for a few seconds waking up when Edward had climbed into bed with me.

Edward was always so considerate of me, and I really wanted to make it up to him. After all, he wasn't the only one with desires. I slowly pressed my body to his placing small kiss all along his bare chest my hands venturing further south. I couldn't help, but giggle as I noticed the smile on his face even though his eyes remained closed.

My kisses then trailed up to his neck and finally his lips when his arms wrapped around me pulling me onto of him. "Merry Christmas." I whispered in his ear as he sucked gently on the sensitive spot on my neck causing me to moan.

"It definitely is." He whispered in my ear before flipping us over. I smiled sexily at him as his hands began to explore my body over the thin material of nightgown.

"Too much clothes." He commented to no one in particular as he removed the offending material from my body. My own hands discarding his.

"I love you, Isabella." He said lovingly as he entered me. We moved in complete synch each of us knowing exactly what the other desired. His kisses and touch sent electricity running through me, and ultimately causing me to scream out his name louder than I had wanted to. His own moans followed soon after.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He added kissing my lips again.

I simply nodded and smiled. Closing my eyes and willing my heartbeat to return to normal.

EPOV

I watched Bella as she tried to regain control of her body. I was still breathing heavy, and I was completely content to stay in bed with her for eternity. I had been pleasantly surprised at the way I was awoken that morning. I was almost tempted to learn to sleep later to have that kind of wake-up call.

I noticed the time on my alarm clock. It was almost ten in the morning, and I knew my parents would be waiting for us to open the presents. They were early risers just like me. "Bella, we should head downstairs to open presents." I said watching as her cheeks immediately burned pink.

"I completely forgot about your parents. I can't believe I was so loud." She answered causing me to chuckle.

"I can't say they didn't hear us, but we do have thick walls." I answered. "But it doesn't matter. They won't tease us, I promise."

We both reluctantly got out of bed putting on some Christmas pajamas before heading downstairs. It was tradition to open all our presents in pajamas. "Merry Christmas!" My mother cried from the sofa where she was snuggled with my father.

"Merry Christmas." Bella and I said as each of them embraced us.

"Are you ready to open presents?" My dad asked as we all sat around the beautifully decorated tree. 

After we had all exchanged presents my parents had excused themselves leaving us alone by the tree and next to the fireplace. Bella timidly handed me a small box wrapped in beautiful blue paper. "It's not much, but I do hope you like it." She said softly biting her lip nervously.

"Bella, I already told you that I would love anything you would give me." I assured her kissing her cheek before opening the small box. 

I smiled brightly as I saw the simple silver watch with Roman numerals instead of normal numbers. It was very simple, but exactly the type of watch I would wear. "Turn it over." Bella said softly.

I pondered her suggestion for a second before turning it over reading the inscription: 

_There is only one thing that will last longer than time, and that is my love for you._

I was left speechless, as I read the words she had inscribed on my watch. "Do you like it?" She asked taking her hands in mine.

"I love it, Bella." I answered leaning across to kiss her gently. "I love you." I whispered as we broke apart.

"Now I have your gift." I said watching her scrunch up her nose.

"Edward, I said no more gifts." She protested.

"Humor me, Love." I said as I crawled to the tree and retrieved a rectangular box wrapped in green paper. "I didn't spend a single dime after you told me not to buy anything else."

"But you still spent money!" She protested as she stared down at her present.

"I did, but I only did, because I love you." I explained lifting her chin and kissing her.

After a small sigh she slowly opened the box smiling as she saw an 8x10 picture frame with musical notes all around its edge. The picture of us in the middle was only 5x7 and the rest of the frame held the hand written notes to a song entitled "Bella's Lullaby." The picture had been taken a few days earlier by my parents. It showed Bella and me on the upstairs balcony at twilight.

"Bella's Lullaby?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's the song I wrote for you." I explained watching the tears well up in her eyes.

"You wrote me a song?" She questioned unable to stop the tear escaping her eyes.

"I wrote the musical composition it has no lyrics." I corrected wiping away her tears. "Would you like me to play it?"

She nodded as I took her hand helping her up. I lead her through the living room and to a part of the house she had not been to. The door appeared to be part of the wooden wall, but led to a small room where my parents kept one of my pianos.

BPOV

I followed Edward through a door that I had not yet seen. I couldn't believe that he had written a song for me. I knew when the picture had been taken, but I could not remember ever posing for it. I had been so lost in his embrace that I must have not noticed the flash.

The room the piano was in, was not very big and held only a black piano. One of the walls was completely made of glass and looked out onto the incredible view of the mountains.

I sat down next to Edward on the piano and felt my pulse increase. I knew he played the piano, but he had never played it for me. He always said he wanted more practice before playing for me. 

After a few moments of silence, Edward gently placed his fingers on the keys and began to play the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. The song was very familiar, and I knew instantly it was the song he hummed to me at night.

I was surprised as he played completely by heart, He had no sheet music and no guide as to what he was playing. He had memorized my song. The song seemed to last for eternity, yet ended entirely too soon. I was so happy and so in love that I barely registered his arms encircling me.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked softly as I hugged him tightly.

"Edward it was magnificent." I answered kissing him.

"It's only magnificent, because it's about you." He replied before kissing my nose. 

A/N: I love all your predictions of when Edward is going to ask, and all I can say is that I myself have changed my mind about the location and way at least five times in the past day. I think I've finally settled on what I want to do, and I'm super excited to write that chapter.

I hope all of you liked this chapter, and I hope you liked the gifts. Please let me know what you think of them. 

I'm glad so many of you liked Maddy, I myself loved her too. She was so fun to write since kids are so honest. I will try to bring her back in the story in the future.

Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing all your thoughts! 

Next Chapter: Edward meets Charlie (dramatic music) 

Muggleinlove 


	30. Busted

Chapter 30: Busted

BPOV

The drive to Forks was about twenty-four hours from Edward's parent's house. But with Edward's speed we would probably arrive in a little over half the time. As we zoomed through the streets I felt myself getting nervous. Charlie was not nearly as understanding as my mom, he was ten times more protective than her. He still viewed me as the same little girl who had moved away with my mother when they had gotten divorced.

To make matters worst, he had never met any guy who had been romantically involved with me. In reality, the only guy he ever saw me hang out with was Jacob, his best friend's son. I had no idea how he was going to react to Edward.

"You know you're silence is annoying." Edward commented looking over at me. "I would really want to know what you're thinking."

"Edward, I know I've warned you before, but my dad is really overprotective. He's overprotective to an extreme." I said with a sigh.

"Bella you do not have to worry about a thing." He assured me kissing my hand. "I can be the perfect boyfriend."

"You are the perfect boyfriend." I corrected smiling brightly at him. "Just remember I'm not going to tell him about our living arrangements." 

"Bella, I really don't think he'll take it that bad. I mean he does know that you're not a child anymore." Edward added with a shrug.

"How would you feel if our daughter was living with her boyfriend, who you've never met?" I inquired watching his face scrunch up.

"Point taken." He answered with a shudder. "Remind me to lock our daughter in her room from the time she hits puberty until she's thirty."

"Edward, no need to over react. I thin twenty-five is old enough." I answered with a laugh kissing his cheek.

"Tell me what is there to do in Forks?" He asked me his fingers tracing small patterns on my wrist.

"Not much." I replied honestly.

"So we're suppose to do nothing for two days?" He inquired as we entered Washington state.

"Pretty much." I answered with a giggle. "I'm sure my dad would have some plans. I know he got some days off."

We continued to drive and just as it was getting close to midnight we arrived on the familiar street in which my father lived. "Behind the police cruiser." I pointed as he parked the car.

Edward leaned in kissed me fully on the lips with enough passion and desire that it sent goose bumps throughout my body. "What's that for?" I questioned with a bright smile it had totally been unexpected.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to kiss you properly again." He answered with a wink before getting out of the car and opening my door.

EPOV

I took a deep breath as I walked with Bella up the path to her father's house. I was extremely nervous myself, even though I appeared to be in total control to the outside observer. Her father was a cop, and was very protective of his only child, Bella.

I looked around the outside of the house as Bella knocked softly on the door. I knew that they were awake, because I could see the light from the television through the draped windows.

"Bells!" Charlie cried happily as he opened the door taking his daughter in his arms.

"Hi dad!" Bella said kissing him on the cheek.

"You've grown up so much, kiddo." He commented hugging her again.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore." She corrected as she took my hand as we stepped inside. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan." I said politely shaking his hand.

Charlie nodded faking a smile as Bella followed him into the living room. By the look his eyes had given me, I knew that I was not on his top list of favorite people. "Susan!" Bella greeted hugging a very pretty middle-aged woman with dark long hair and tan skin.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella." She said with a smile and then she turned to me still smiling. "And this must be the lucky young man, I'm Susan."

"Edward." I replied smiling at her as we shook hands. Through the corner of my eye I noticed that Charlie didn't seemed too pleased.

"You must be exhausted, Bella. You must've been driving the whole day." Charlie said once again leaving me out of the conversation.

"Edward did the driving, but we have pretty much been driving all day." She replied grabbing my hands.

"Why don't we all get some sleep and catch up in the morning." Susan suggested.

"You're room is how you left it, Bells." Charlie added. "The extra blankets and pillows are still in the hallway closet. He should be comfortable on the couch."

Bella nodded as Charlie and Susan left to their room. "He'll come around don't worry." She said kissing my cheek. "Let's go get you some pillows and blankets." She said leading me up the stairs.

As I stood in the hallway I took a peak into her room. There was a rocking chair in the corner, a small desk, and a bed. "I never spent much time here." Bella said noticing where I was looking.

"Goodnight, love." I told her kissing her lips softly.

"Night, Edward. I love you." She whispered watching me as I went down the stairs. I immediately noticed that Charlie's bedroom door was still open, no doubt to make sure I stayed on the couch and not in Bella's room.

I barely slept a wink that night. Besides the fact that the couch was not that comfortable I really missed having Bella by my side. I woke up when I heard some movement in what had to be the kitchen. I slowly got up folding some of the blankets before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Chief Swan." I greeted finding Charlie nursing a cup of coffee dressed in his police uniform.

"Good morning." He said dully barely looking up. "There's coffee in the coffee maker if you want."

I slowly poured myself my own mug praying for either Bella or Susan to wake up in order to alleviate some of awkwardness. My prayers were soon answered as Susan entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" She asked

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered as she elbowed her husband to have him talk.

"Edward, I have to go into the station for a few hours this morning, and Susan is going to the reservation." He started as Bella walked in wearing one of my shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Charlie looked at her and then me, but didn't comment.

"Good morning." Bella greeted taking a sip of my coffee.

"Good morning, Bells. I was just telling Edward that I need to go into work for a few hours, and then we'll be meeting Susan at the reservation to spend sometime over there. Emily is going to be cooking dinner."

"That sounds good, dad. It'd be nice to see them all again." Bella answered as Charlie and Susan started to get ready to leave.

"Call the station if you need anything." Charlie called before leaving.

"You're dad really doesn't like me." I commented softly at Bella as she poured some cereal into two bowls.

"Edward, my dad is not a real people person. He has a hard time accepting anybody." She replied as we ate our breakfast in silence.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked me yawning.

"None, whatsoever." I responded unable to stop my own yawn.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." She said as she led me to her room.

"Won't we get in trouble? I don't want to upset your dad." I said hesitantly as she crawled into her bed.

"He won't be back for a few hours. Just set the alarm on you cell." She added as I put the alarm before climbing in with her.

We fell asleep almost instantly, but I was awoken by her deep moans in my ear. She was obviously dreaming, but her body was moving as if it were reality. She had her back to me, but her butt was directly on me. I tried to settle her hips, but it only caused her to move even more turning around her eyes burning into me.

"Edward, please I need you." She said as her lips hungrily attacked my own. The rational part of me knew it wasn't right. That her father could come home at any minute, but my mind refused to listen to logic. 

We quickly discarded our clothes as she climbed on top of me. I loved when she took control, and set the pace. It made everything that much more pleasurable. As she moved, I felt her walls contracting as she screamed out my name at the same times as the door of her room opened revealing a very angry Charlie. The look on both our faces were total shock as Charlie's hand neared his belt were he kept his shotgun.

A/N: BUSTED!

I know all of you want to kill me now for stopping, but I plan to have an update tonight. All I will say is that Charlie is not going to be as understanding as Renee.

I'm glad you all loved the Christmas gifts. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted them to get each other.

Please review. I really want your reactions, and it will also get me to type that much faster.

Muggleinlove


	31. Facing the Music

A/N: So a lot of you commented that a shotgun seemed big to hold in the belt, and I was mistaken. I actually meant a handgun. Sorry for the confusion, I don't really know the difference. 

On with the chapter…

Chapter 31: Facing the Music

BPOV 

I felt the blood drain from my face as I buried my face into Edward chest. This was definitely not going to help my dad's view of Edward. My dad stared at the both of us in complete shock. His hand had reached for his gun, but he had pulled away before touching it. 

"Downstairs now!" He said in an angry whisper before walking away. 

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I said the tears forming in my eyes. "I shouldn't have put you in this position." I continued as he put his finger to my lip. 

"Bella, I'm just as guilty as you. I will go talk to your dad if you want me to." He added wiping away my tears. 

"He'll kill you, Edward. I can't let you face him." I protested. I knew my dad had a bad temper, and I was not going to allow Edward to face him on his own. 

"But you're not going down there by yourself either. We're adults and I'm sure we can reason with him." Edward added as we got dressed. 

"You don't have to go. It might be better if I talked to him by myself." I replied not wanting Edward to be embarrassed. 

"Love, I'm going down there whether you want me to or not." He stated firmly. 

"Isabella, I told you to come down here this instant!" Charlie yelled from downstairs before I was able to respond. 

I took his hand and slowly made my way down the stairs where I found my dad pacing back and forth in the small living room. His face was tomato red in vivid anger. "I'm sorry, dad." I spoke softly as I took a deep breath. 

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours!" He said angrily staring at me. "What makes you think this is alright?" 

"Dad." I started. 

"No, Isabella. You do not get to talk right now you are going to listen." He interrupted throwing his arms in the air. "Are you aware of what you are doing? I thought you were more responsible. I thought your mom and I had taught you better." 

"We didn't do anything wrong." I interrupted feeling the anger burn inside of me. 

"You didn't do anything wrong!" He screamed. "I just walked in on you and your boyfriend having sex, but that's not wrong!" 

"Dad I'm no longer a kid!" I said taking a deep breath. 

"I'm really sorry, Chief Swan." Edward added squeezing my hand. 

"I will speak with you later. Isabella, please join me in the kitchen." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me as I walked in. 

"What do you mean, dad?" I inquired. 

"Do you know what it's like to walk in on your daughter and her boyfriend having sex in your own house." He said running his fingers through his hair. 

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-one years old. I'm not a child." I told him crossing my arms across my chest. "We are in a committed relationship." 

"Bella, you're just a child. What's going to happen if you get pregnant? Will he stand by you? 

Are you ready to be a single mother?" He asked seriously. 

"First of all, I stopped being a child a long time ago. And if by any chance I do become pregnant 

I know he won't leave me. We would face the consequences of our actions together." I answered firmly. 

"So you think it's perfectly acceptable for you to sleep with your boyfriend whenever or wherever you want?" He questioned with a glare. 

"No, I understand that it was wrong to do so here. We made a mistake and we're sorry." I replied. 

"You're damn right it was wrong. You have both disrespected me, and I honestly do not think this guy is a good influence you. The Bells I knew would never be so irresponsible." He argued. 

"Charlie, I'm the one who started it. It was not Edward's fault. And I have changed it's called becoming older." I responded. "I'm sorry if you can't accept the fact that I'm no longer a child." 

"Bella, I know you're not a child, but being adult does not give you the green light to do whatever you want. Being an adult comes with responsibility." He explained. 

"Dad, I'm aware of this. I just wish you would start treating me like one." I said. 

"I will as soon as you start acting like one. Please call in that boy you call your boyfriend. I want to have a few words with him." He requested. 

"Dad, please don't take it out on Edward. I mean it's not his fault." I said trying to calm him down. 

"Both of you are guilty, and I am going to have a few words with him." He replied and I refused to move. "In private." He clarified as I reluctantly left the kitchen to send Edward to his funeral. 

EPOV 

I sat in the couch hating the fact that Bella was facing the music on her own. I heard the occasional yell, but I couldn't really make out what either of them was saying. After about a half-hour, Bella stepped out of the kitchen. 

"He wants to talk to you." She said somberly. "Don't argue with him, it'll just make matters worst." She warned as I nodded walking into the kitchen. 

"I'm really sorry, Chief Swan." I began not sure of what to say. 

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you? Or throw you out of this house?" He asked staring at me. 

I stayed quiet for a few moments unsure of whether or not he wanted an answer. "I'm waiting for an answer." He stated tapping his foot. 

"Because I love your daughter and she loves me." I replied. 

"If you really loved my daughter than I would think you would have more respect for her. She's not some whore you pick up on the street." He commented. "I'm suppose to believe that you're different than every other guy out there. That by some miracle you won't hurt my daughter." He added. 

"I can't promise to be perfect, but I will never intentionally hurt her." I responded. 

"Do you think what you did was right?" He asked me. 

"With all your consideration, Sir. I don't think what we did was wrong. I love your daughter more than words can express, but I do understand that it was disrespectful to behave that way in your house." I answered. 

"What are your intentions with my daughter? Are you just going to disappear now that you've gotten her in bed?" He inquired. 

"Ofcourse not, Sir. Bella is everything I could've ever hoped for in a woman and more. I love her with all my heart, and I want nothing but the best for her." I responded honestly. "She's the woman I plan to marry." 

"Are you ready and willing to commit yourself fully to her? Marriage is not a game, and I don't think you truly understand what you're saying." He said leaning against the counter. 

"I understand that marriage is a life-long commitment, and I've known for a very long time that I want to marry her." I said bracing myself to be screamed at. 

"How long have you two been together?" He inquired drumming his fingers on the table. 

"Almost five months." I answered immediately. 

"Five months, and in five months you are sure you want to spend the rest of your life with Bella?" He questioned taking a deep breath. 

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." I replied. 

"Have you thought about how you're going to support her? From my understanding both of you are still in school, and I don't think the jobs you two have will be enough to run a household." He commented. 

"We're both in school, and I have more than enough money to make sure Bella lives comfortably. Money will never be an issue for us." I answered. 

"Are you bringing up the issue of marriage as a way of overriding what you did? do you think bringing up marriage would somehow make me like you?" He inquired. 

"No, Sir. I've actually already bought the ring. I just haven't decided how or when I want to propose. I can show it to you if you don't believe me." I responded. 

"You're actually serious about this?" He said his demeanor changing slightly. 

"I am. I knew from the moment I saw Bella that she was the girl for me." I stated thinking back to the first moment I had seen her in the library.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. You are probably not as bad as I see you, but I don't ever think any man will be good enough for my Bells. It's really hard for me to see her as the women she's obviously become when I still picture her as the six-month old baby who left this house. It's hard to accept that she has grown up, when I never got to witness her first word, her first step, her first day of school, or even her first date. It may sound trivial, but when you become a father you'll understand." Charlie spoke to me leaving me in utter shock. He was actually opening up to me.

I really didn't know how to respond to Charlie. There was really nothing I could say to make him feel that I was good enough for Bella, when I didn't think I was good enough for her. She was far too perfect for me, or any man out there.

"For the sake of my sanity, please don't pull another stunt like that again. What I don't know can't hurt me, and I really don't want to know the extent of your relationship. But I am going to warn you. The day you hurt her is the day I will kill you, no matter the explanation." He added authoritatively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Chief." I replied as he surprisingly shook my hand.

A/N: I am surprised by the number of you who thought that Charlie would physically hurt Edward. Even though the thought crossed his mind I don't think he ever would. He obviously still doesn't like Edward but really has no choice since Bella is an adult. He can't ground her.

I can't thank all of you enough I have reached and surpassed 1,000 reviews. I am speechless and don't know what to say. Besides that I have the best readers in the universe. 

We have one more chapter in Forks before we're off to Disney. I plan on writing tonight, and I hope to post it tomorrow morning or afternoon.

Muggleinlove


	32. Arriving at Disney

Chapter 32: Arriving at Disney

BPOV

I felt like a little girl as we waited for the rest of our friends to arrive at the airport. "You seem excited." Edward commented with a chuckle as I looked through the Disney brochure I had picked up while he had gone to the restroom.

"Can you believe how many rides they have?" I asked practically bouncing in my chair.

"Have you picked a favorite ride yet? My favorite has to be Space Mountain." He answered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Well, because I'll be able to hold you from behind." He answered causing me to giggle.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled from across the lobby as she practically dragged Jasper towards us.

"I missed you so much!" I cried hugging Alice tightly.

"I missed you, too." She answered before I gave Jasper a hug.

"How was your Christmas?" I inquired as Alice sat next to me.

"It was great. Jasper's parents are so nice, they made me feel like part of the family." She replied snatching the brochure from my hand.

"How about yours? Did Charlie like Edward?" She questioned looking through the brochure.

"Well," I began as I explained to her what had happened.

"He didn't shoot him?" She asked in total shock causing Jasper and Edward to look towards us. 

"For a minute I thought he was." I responded.

"I guess your trip was a lot more exciting than mine." She added as we busied ourselves discussing all the things we wanted to do and see.

"I wonder what's taking Rose and Emmett so long. There plane should've landed a half-hour ago." Jasper commented as he looked down at his watch.

"There they are." Alice said happily pointing them out.

Rose instantly spotted us running the entire way to greet us. "I missed you two." She stated as we each hugged her. 

"We should get going. Our transportation should be here." Edward suggested after giving Rose a hug.

"You girls will have time to chit chat later." Emmett added playfully as he snaked his arms around Rosalie and followed Edward and I out of the airport.

"There's our ride." Edward told me as he pointed to a black limousine.

"Where?" I asked trying to look behind the limo. "The limo must be blocking it."

"No silly, the limo is our ride to the hotel." Edward corrected with a chuckle kissing the top of my head.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked in shock.

Edward simply nodded. "My friends and I travel in style." He joked as we all climbed into the limousine.

"You know you didn't have to." I said as Edward sat next to me.

"But we're glad he did." Alice interjected with a laugh as she snuggled into Jasper.

"No complaints here." Jasper added with a chuckle.

"You see they like it." Edward told me as we started to move.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just said it wasn't necessary." I explained as I looked rested my head on his shoulder. 

"We're almost there!" Rose screamed as we passed the Disney World welcome sign.

I immediately smiled as I looked out the window watching all the billboards fly by. "Look it's the Tower of Terror!" Emmett pointed out.

"I heard that's one of the best rides in the whole property!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"I'm looking forward to Expedition Everest." Jasper commented.

"The best ride is going to be The Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. It's set to Areosmith's music." Rose slipped in.

"Will we have time for all of this?" I asked with a frown. Everything sounded like so much fun, but I wasn't sure if we had

enough time.

"We'll make time, Love." Edward assured me as the limo came to a stop in front of our hotel.

"Aloha, and welcome to Disney's Polynesian Resort." One of the workers said as he opened the door for us.

"Thank you!" Edward said as we walked into the lobby. I was in awe as I looked around at all the tropical flowers and the huge waterfall in the middle of the lobby. It seemed like we were in another country.

"Why don't you girls look around while we check in?" Emmett suggested as he joined Japer and Edward in the check-in line.

"Can you believe how beautiful this place is?" I asked as we walked around the lobby admiring all the little details.

"It's incredible, It's almost like the hotel is another theme park." Rose commented as we sat in one of the many couches.

"So, did your parents like Emmett?" I inquired looking at Rose.

"They loved him, Bells. My dad mom practically started planning a wedding." Rose answered as we all laughed. 

"Are you girls ready?" Jasper questioned as they came back with the room keys.

"Let's go." Alice immediately ordered getting up. "We have to plan everything out." 

"Slow down, Alice." Emmett suggested as we all laughed.

"Excuse me, if I want to make sure we don't miss a thing." She replied as we walked down the path.

"We're staying in the Tahiti building." Edward explained as we continued to walk. The path was dark, and was lighted by torches, and golden lights.

"Here we are." Jasper said pointing to our building.

Our room was located on the bottom floor near the beach. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked around the room. It was not a very large room, but it was all beautifully decorated like the rest of the hotel. "There's a balcony." I announced when I neared the window. "Look we can see the castle from here."

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me as he led me out to the small balcony.

"I love it." I corrected kissing his lips as I watched the castle change colors before my eyes.

"Bella, have you seen the view?" Alice asked as she and Rose bounced into our room slowly followed by Jasper and Emmett.

I nodded. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's breathtaking." Rose added as we all sat down.

EPOV

"What do you all want to do?" I inquired looking through the hotel booklet. "There's a cool restaurant here that we might be able to eat at."

"That'd be good. We shouldn't be out late so we can get into the park early." Bella answered. "I don't want to be tired for tomorrow."

"Then let's go!" Emmett said as we all filed out of the room and back to the lobby.

"Do you know what park we want to start with? I heard the New Year's fireworks are beautiful in any park." Alice began as we all waited for a table at Ohana.

"Magic Kingdom can get extremely packed." I added. I had never been to Disney during New Years, but Magic Kingdom always had the most people.

"We can always do Epcot. From the map it seems they have the most space to get a good view of the fireworks." Bella suggested as were led to our table.

"I think that's good." Alice replied. "We can always do Magic Kingdom on the first."

After finishing dinner, Bella and I decided to walk around the small beach that bordered the hotel. "I've always wanted to come here. I used to dreamabout itwhen I was kid." She told me as we walked barefoot through the sand.

"Is it the way you imagined?" I questioned as we reached a hammock.

"I think it's better." She replied with a bright smile.

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"Well, for one I already found my Prince Charming." She added as we sat on the hammock.

"Did you expect to find your Prince Charming at Disney?" I asked her a plan formulating in my head.

She nodded. "Right in front of Cinderella's castle."

I kissed her gently just as the fireworks in Magic Kingdom began. This was definitely going to be a trip she was never going to forget.

A/N: I know I said one more chapter at Forks, but I couldn't put them through any more drama. The chapter I had planned would just complicate things, and I wanted them to have some happy time. I will incorporate my plans later on.

Time for your participation. Is there a particular ride, show, event at Disney you want the characters to experience. I have a couple in mind, but I want to add a few more. They will go to all 4 parks and Downtown Disney so feel free to pick any from there. I really don't want to miss something that could be a lot of fun.

I have been to Disney a couple of times, and have experienced New Years in Epcot. That is the main reason they will be there, because I have first hand experience as to what happens there during New Years. 

I hope to have the next chapter up tonight and that will be in Epcot.

Muggleinlove


	33. Epcot Part 1

Chapter 33: Epcot Part 1

BPOV 

"Why do we have to go to the educational park first?" Emmett whined as we sat in the bus on our way to Epcot. 

"It's not all educational." Edward corrected. "They have some fun rides. A lot more since the last time I came." 

"But still, I wanted to go Magic Kingdom or MGM to see ride the real rides." He added with a frown. 

"Stop be such a baby, Emmett. We're going to all the parks." Rose scolded. 

"I know, but still." He sulked as the rest of us laughed. 

"We're here." Edward announced as the bus came to a stop. "I promise you, Emmett you'll have fun." 

"Where do you want to go first, my love?" He asked me as we walked towards the park gates. 

I shrugged. "Wherever you want as long as we go on Soarin'. I heard that ride is the best." 

"We should start with the big rides in order to avoid long lines." Rose interjected with a laugh as she rode on Emmett's back her long legs wrapped around his stomach. 

"Are you already tired?" I inquired as Rose giggled. 

"No, but why am I going to risk getting tired." She stated with a wink as Edward handed each of us our tickets. 

"You're too funny, Rose." I said as she climbed off him and approached me with Alice while we waited to go in. 

"Do you plan on getting frisky on Spaceship Earth?" Rose inquired with an innocent smile. "It's really dark." 

"Rose, this is a kid's park for crying out loud." I retaliated not believing what I was hearing. 

"It's also the happiest place on earth." Alice added with a wink as we made it to the entrance. 

"Who's happy?" Edward asked as he snaked his arms around me. 

"Apparently you won't be." Rose replied with grin before joining Emmett who was looking at the tree sculptures in the center garden. 

"What does she mean?" Edward inquired as we headed towards the giant white ball. 

"Believe me, you don't want to know." I said kissing his cheek. 

"Let's go on a ride." Alice said with a bounce grabbing my hand and leading me towards Spaceship Earth. 

Since the park had just opened we made onto the ride with practically no wait. Edward and I rode in one little car behind Alice and Jasper, while Rose and Emmett grabbed the next car. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as the ride began its climb upward. 

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Edward whispered running his fingers through my hair. 

"Not in the last hour." I replied closing my eyes. 

"I do love you." He added kissing the top of my head. However, our quiet moment came to an end when we heard what sounded like Emmett's moan coming from the car behind us. 

"They wouldn't." Edward commented as I giggled. 

"I wouldn't put it past them." I responded almost afraid to look back. 

"Are they?" Alice asked turning around to face us. 

"They definitely are!" Edward said covering his mouth. "I can only see the top of Rose's head." 

"Get a room!" Jasper yelled causing all of us to start laughing hysterically. 

"You're just jealous." Rose yelled back. 

"You two are incredible!" I told Rose as we stepped out of the ride a couple of minutes later. "Someone could've noticed." 

"We're not all prudes, Bella." She answered with a playful laugh. 

"I'm not a prude." I complained a little loudly causing some people to turn around and look at us. My face immediately burned red the moment I felt everyone staring at me. 

"You're definitely not a prude, Love. And I will testify to that." Edward reassured me as we walked towards The Land in order to ride Soarin'. 

"Why is the line so long?" Emmett pouted. "This is boring." 

"Emmett we've been in line for five minutes." Jasper said with a laugh. 

The line for Soarin' was about an hour long, but was quite interesting since there were huge screens that showed interesting facts and trivia questions regarding the environment. 

EPOV 

I was so excited at the fact that Bella seemed to be truly enjoying herself. She had been constantly smiling since the moment we had arrived. She was practically allowing herself to be a kid again.

"We have to go the Test Track after this!" Rose exclaimed as we inched closer in the line.

"More lines." Emmett whined as we all laughed at him.

"It's the fast car ride." Rose pouted at her boyfriend. "And you know how much I love fast cars." She added with a wink causing Emmett to instantly smile.

"Don't even go there, man." Jasper warned as we all laughed.

"Can't we keep it all PG?" Bella questioned trying to stop her own laugh.

"I don't think they know what constitutes PG." Alice added as we finally stood on the yellow markings on the floor. It was just about time to ride.

"We'll be lucky if they keep it PG-13." I commented just as the little pre-movie started.

"I want a pair of Mickey ears." Emmett stated loudly causing everyone in the area to laugh.

"We'll get you one later." Alice said shushing him.

As we finally sat down on the swing looking contraption I leaned in to give Bella a small kiss on the cheek. "What's that for?" She asked a bit surprised.

"No reason." I answered as I took her hand after we had buckled in.

"Do you think someone will take my shoes?" Alice asked Bella. All the girls had worn flip-flops and had to take them off to avoid them being dropped.

"No one is going to take our shoes, Alice." Bella said with a small laugh. "I think they would fear your wrath."

Alice was unable to respond as all the lights darkened and we hoisted up into the air. I was not paying attention for half the ride, because I was so mesmerized by Bella's laugh and squeal. It was amazing for me to think that I had ended up with such a beautiful and wonderful person.

"My favorite part were the fireworks in front of Disneyland castle." Bella commented to Rose and Alice was exited the ride. "It's so romantic."

"We should get fast passes for Test Track to avoid making the huge line." Jasper said as we neared the ride.

"I want to look through the gift shop." Alice said looking into Mouse Gears the biggest souvenir shop in Epcot.

"You girls go ahead and shop. We'll go get the passes." I said kissing Bella softly before leading the way to the ride.

"There's something up with you." Jasper immediately said as soon as we had left the girls.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you seem preoccupied with something. Like if you have something on your mind." He explained.

"Can anybody else notice?" I inquired hoping that Bella hadn't.

"I don't think so." Emmett replied as we got in the small line. "What's going on?"

"I want to propose to Bella." I mumbled causing Jasper to drop the tickets.

"Propose? When? Where? How?" He asked.

"Relax." I said with a laugh.

"I want everything to be a surprise." I started before explaining to them what I had planned.

"That is such an Edward thing to do." Emmett commented as we stopped to buy a few sodas.

"You don't think it's good?" I asked. I thought my idea was romantic and perfect, at least I thought it was.

"It's perfect, Edward." Jasper quickly added. "Any girl would die of they were proposed to like that."

"But Bella is not just any girl." I corrected.

Emmett laughed. "You take things too literal." 

I was unable to retaliate as the girls returned with only a single shopping bag. "What did you girls not find anything?" Emmett asked when they finally reached us.

"We found plenty." Alice answered. "We just had it delivered to the hotel."

"Did you miss me?" I asked Bella.

"Ofcourse." She answered kissing my cheek.

"Did you get me my hat?" Emmett questioned Rose.

Rose smiled taking the Mickey ears out of the bag and placing it on his head. Emmett was the oldest and biggest of all of us, but deep down he was just a kid at heart.

"Thank you, babe." He said kissing Rose.

"Anytime." She answered.

"What next?" Alice inquired looking around.

"Well, we can do a couple of things. We can ride Mission: Space, the Universe of Energy, have lunch, or go into World Showcase." I said listing out our choices.

"I'm not eating anything before Mission: Space that's for sure." Bella chimed in. "I refuse to get sick on that ride."

"I do hear it's pretty intense." I added resting my chin on Bella's shoulder as she stood in front of me.

"Then let's ride that." Jasper said. "It's still early, and we can wait a few hours before eating."

"But remember all our dinner reservations are at eight." I reminded the guys.

"Did I here plural as in more than one?" Alice inquired.

"We're each treating you guys to dinner at a different restaurant. To get some alone time." Jasper explained.

"I knew they couldn't expect us to have more than one dinner." Rose added with a smile as we stood in line for Mission: Space.

"We're doing the advanced one right!" Emmett stated as we noticed there were two ways to ride it.

"I don't want to get sick." Bella said obviously contemplating which route to take.

"I don't mind either." I told her. "I'll take whichever you take."

"Let's not be such chickens." Alice stated with a bounce. "If we're going to ride it let's not ride the tame one."

"Alice has a point." Bella said softly to me.

"Love, it doesn't matter which we ride." I assured her.

"Let's all do the advanced one." She responded firmly as we filed in to the car.

I had never ridden Mission: Space, and I seriously doubted I ever would again. The constant spinning and motion made my stomach feel like Jell-O. I felt like I was going to be seeing everything I had eaten for breakfast again.

When the ride finally came to a stop I turned to look at Bella. She was deathly pale and was still holding on to the safety contraption for dear life. "Are you alright?" I asked her even though my world was still spinning. I needed to make sure she was alright, and that was more important than my own state.

At first she didn't answer me. I barely saw her breathe. "Bella." I whispered removing her hands from the bar.

"I'm alright." She answered opening her eyes. "Just dizzy."

"I've got you." I told her as I helped her up. 

"I think I'm going to be sick." I heard Alice say as she held onto Jasper.

"That was the best ride ever." Emmett and Rose exclaimed looking at the rest of us in confusion.

"I think we should sit down for a while." I added as I helped Bella to a bench.

"I'm alright." She said forcing a smile and trying to get up.

"Bella, rest for a while." I ordered her rubbing small circles on her back.

After a few minutes we decided to ride the Universe of Energy to allow our stomachs to return to normal. The ride was not exceptionally fun, but it was in air-conditioning. Even though it was December it was still incredibly hot in Florida.

I smiled as I noticed that the Bella had fallen asleep on my lap. She was curled up like a child and was fast asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair staring down at her. I really hoped that she would say yes. I knew I loved her more than life itself, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

A/N: This chapter ran a lot longer than expected. I was suppose to dedicate only one chapter per park, but it looks like Epcot will have one more. We're also looking at two or three in Magic Kingdom, and about one in MGM, and one in Animal Kingdom.

I want to thank everyone for their suggestions. I'm still taking them so feel free to send them away. I think most of them will be included, in some way shape or form. But I have another question. As you can see I love your input. Which Disney song do you think is most romantic? I'm torn over which I want to use. 

I love all of your ideas as to how Edward is going to propose. It is coming, and it is not in the next chapter. A lot of you think you have it figured out, but I don't think you guys do. Some of you may get close, but aren't quite there yet. 

Next Chapter: Rest of the Day in Epcot including New Year fireworks (I hope to post it tomorrow during the day)

Muggleinlove 


	34. Epcot Part 2

Chapter 34: Epcot Part 2

EPOV

After riding the Test Track, we all decided to go off on our own until right around eleven. We were supposed to meet in Italy for the New Years celebration. I loved spending time with all my friends, but it was refreshing to just spend time with Bella. 

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" I asked Bella as we walked towards Mexico. "I mean you just hada bite off my ice cream."

"I don't want to risk eating anything, Edward. My stomach is just starting to feel normal again." She replied. "And plus is almost time for our big mysterious dinner."

"I just don't want you to faint on me." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll be fine, Edward." She assured me kissing my cheek.

I laced my hands with hers as we climbed the steps into the Mexico Pavilion. It was definitely one of my favorites since it made you feel as if you really were there. "Do you want to ride?" I inquired as we neared the entrance to the boat ride.

"Let's go." She said as we walked right on to the boat. It was a nice change of pace to find a ride that didn't have a three hour line. 

I leaned in to kiss her as the little boat began its journey. "Congratulations." An older lady turned around to say to us.

Bella looked at me with a confused grin. "For what?" She asked kindly.

"You two must be newlyweds. You both look very much in love." She explained. "Reminds me of when I married my husband. We were together for fifty years."

"Is he here?" Bella asked obviously intrigued.

"He passed away a year ago." She responded with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Bella replied.

"It's alright. I've learned to get on with my life for him. But I have no idea what you're waiting for. She's obviously madly in love with you." The lady said turning to me. "If I were you I would hurry up."

Bella immediately burned pink as I kissed the top of her head. "I plan to make her my wife, one day." I added with a chuckle.

I helped Bella of the ride waving at the older lady. "I can't believe she thought we were married." She said with a giggle as we stepped outside, just as the sun was setting. 

"Are you opposed at the idea?" I said my stomach fluttering with nervousness. I was afraid that she wouldn't want to marry me.

"Surprisingly no." She answered as we strolled through the Japanese gardens. 

"Why is that surprising?" I urged.

"The idea doesn't sound so scary anymore." She explained leaning down to watch the fish swim in the pond.

I smiled kissing the back of her neck. "I'm glad you think that way."

I really enjoyed walking through all the different countries with Bella. We stopped at each country to decorate a mask, and by the time we had reached Canada we had a little souvenir from each country. Even though it was something for the kids, we had a lot of fun pretending we were kids.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as we stepped out of one of the shops.

"A little." She answered before I led her down to Le Cellier Steakhouse where I had made our reservations.

We were quickly seated in a small table and handed our menus. 

BPOV

I noticed there was something different about Edward. He seemed to be preoccupied with something, but at the same time he acted as if nothing was wrong. The day had been absolutely perfect, except the getting sick on Mission: Space. But other than that, it had been a story book day.

I watched him as he studied the menu. I was still amazed at the fact that I could love someone so much. He made me feel happy and alive, and I was excited to start the New Year with him. I pretended to look down at the menu when he looked at me. "Where you looking at me?" He inquired with his signature grin.

"Maybe." I answered my cheeks turning slightly pink.

He simply laughed kissing the back of my hand. "You amaze me, Love." He said as the waiter came to get our order.

The dinner was incredibly delicious, and I was really glad to have the alone time with him. "Have you enjoyed your day?" He questioned as we slowly started walking towards Italy to meet our friends. 

The entire park had completely transformed during the time we were eating. There were stages spread out through the park with live music, and cast members giving out New Year hats and noise makers. I couldn't help, but laugh at how silly Edward looked with the paper hat. Everyone was dancing and laughing, and looked like they were having a great time.

We spotted Emmett and Rosalie camped out in front of the Italy Pavilion. "There you guys are!" Rose screamed. "You know how hard it's been to hold such a big area when it's only us two."

"Sorry we got a little held back at dinner." I explained as Alice and Jasper arrived. I couldn't help, but laugh as I noticed Alice's slightly disheveled look.

"Sorry we're late." Jasper said as he leaned against the railing with a huge smile.

"You two looked like you were busy." Emmett commented causing Alice to giggle nervously.

"Bathroom time." Rose announced dragging us both after her. "Where? How?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are referring to." Alice feigned innocence.

"Spill it or we'll go ask Jasper." I ordered with an evil smile.

"We didn't go all the way." She explained looking around to make sure no one was ease dropping.

"How much?" Rose asked.

"Just some kissing and touching." She admitted. "We didn't have time to get all the way to Spaceship Earth."

We all laughed. "I guess that just leaves are innocent Bella here. But we still have three parks."

I rolled my eyes walking away and back to the boys. "I don't want to hear it." I yelled back. I would never do that where I could get caught. What kind of girl did they think I was?

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as the clock got closer to midnight. The lights had already dimmed throughout the park and Edward and I were standing sideways looking out into the lagoon. I was resting my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I love you." He whispered as the countdown began.

"I love you, too." I answered kissing his jaw.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone screamed as Edward brought me even closer to him kissing my lips passionately. I was in heaven as soon as the fireworks began. 

"Happy New Year!" I said softly as we broke apart to breathe.

"Happy New Year!" He responded as watched the beautiful fireworks explode in a sea of different colors. As I stood there in his arms, I couldn't believe how much had happened. I would've never thought that I would one day be ringing in the New Year in Disney or that I would've found a man like Edward. A man who loved me the way he did, and accepted me with all my flaws. I couldn't imagine that this trip could get any better.

A/N: What do you guys think? I know it's shorter than usual, but I did not want to combine the parks in one chapter. I hope to continue to write and possibly have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Thanks for all the song suggestions. I still haven't decided, quite yet which I want to use. If you want to see our favorite characters ride a certain ride or do something please let me know. 

Please keep reviewing. I love hearing from all of you.

The next chapter will be in Magic Kingdom.

Muggleinlove


	35. Magic Kingdom

Chapter 35: Magic Kingdom

EPOV 

Emmett looked like a kid with his silly Mickey ears bouncing in the line as we waited to get the monorail to Magic Kingdom. But it was Bella's spectacular smile that caught my attention. I didn't know why, but she looked even more beautiful than ever, and I couldn't stop staring at her. 

"You can't make it any more obvious." Jasper whispered as he leaned next to me on the railing. 

"You've been staring at her like a lost puppy since breakfast." 

"Is it weird that I'm so nervous?" I asked thankful that the girls were talking to Emmett. 

"I'd be worried if you weren't. You're human, Edward, it's normal." Jasper assured me with a laugh. 

"It's coming!" Emmett screamed happily pointing to the monorail. 

"The child calls." I commented with a laugh as Jasper and I made our way to the rest of the group. 

There were no empty compartments on the monorail so the girls ended up sitting on our laps. "Are you excited to meet Mickey?" I questioned Bella as she looked out the window with a grin. 

"Ecstatic" She answered with a bigger smile. "I've always wanted to meet him." 

"Lucky for you, he's one of my friends." I teased playfully as we approached the dock. 

"You're way too funny." She added as we got up and walked off the monorail. 

"We are so doing that again!" Emmett roared as he picked up Rose running down the ramp. "Last 

one to the gate is a rotten egg!" He called as I quickly picked up Bella following his lead leaving a dumbfounded Jasper and Alice behind. 

"Edward, please." Bella screamed as she laughed. 

"What aren't you enjoying yourself?" I questioned her eyes shining brightly as she nodded. 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"You four are definitely all a bunch of kids!" Jasper said sarcastically placing Alice on the floor. 

"Come on, Jasper. Don't be such a party pooper!" Rose said pushing him playfully. "We're in the Magic Kingdom!" 

"Come on, man. Loosen up." Emmett added as he handed the cast member his ticket. 

"I win!" He called as soon as he made it through the turnstile looking around like a child who had just walked in to a candy store.

We all followed soon after walking under the train station and onto Mainstreet USA. I smiled as I saw Bella take it all in she looked around in complete awe. I had visited Magic Kingdom numerous times, but it was an experience on its own to be there with Bella. Everything looked brighter and bigger as if I was experiencing it for the very first time.

"Look at the castle!" Bella said with a huge smile. "It's even prettier than I imagined."

"It dulls in comparison to you." I told her before she leaned in to kiss me lightly. 

"You are spoiling me, Mr. Cullen. I may have to start believing those compliments are true." She replied looking into my eyes.

"I will keep saying them even after you believe them, because they are the honest truth. You're the most beautiful, smart, amazing woman I have ever met." I told her picking her up and kissing her barely even registering the light flash that went off.

"That is the most beautiful picture I have ever taken in my life." I heard one of the Disney Photographers say as we broke apart. 

"Thank you/" I answered as he handed us a photo pass. 

"Could we look at it?" Bella asked the older man.

"Sure, my dear." He answered flipping through his camera and showing us the picture. It looked to be straight out of a brochure. We were standing in the middle of Mainstreet USA with the castle in the background. I had my arms around Bella's waist picking her up and both of her feet were lifted in the air. The crowd seemed to have part leaving just us in the picture.

"It's adorable." Bella commented.

"It'll look a lot better bigger, and it should be ready in a few hours." He explained.

"Let's go, I want to start riding." Emmett called.

"Thank you." Bella said happily. "We'll make sure to buy it."

"You're very welcome." He answered as we ran after our friends and into Tomorrowland.

"Where do we start?" Jasper asked as we stared at the thousands of possibilities.

"We can get a fast pass for Space Mountain and do some lines for other stuff around here." Rose suggested.

"I'll go get the tickets." Jasper suggested. "Stand in line for Buzz Lightyear, and I'll be there in a minute." 

The line was pretty long, but moved rather quickly. We were just about to enter the building when Jasper appeared. "Got them." He announced happily.

"I bet I can beat all of you." Emmett stated as we moved inside. "I'm used to hunting."

"You've gone hunting twice with your family." Edward corrected.

"That's two more times than you or Jasper." He retaliated. 

"But this is a video game, and you know I'm the king of video games." I teased causing both of the to glare at me.

"How about a bet?" Jasper said with a calculating smile.

"What are the terms?" I asked as we continued to move in the line.

"Winner gets to dare the losers to do something, as long as it's not illegal." He stated and clarified looking directly at Emmett.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of teenagers." Alice complained.

"Deal?" Jasper asked.

"Deal" Emmett and I said and unison.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Bella inquired as we climbed aboard our spaceship.

"You know I have ridden this ride before, and I always challenge my dad. And win." I said with a smile causing Bella to giggle.

"So I believe you're cheating, Mr. Cullen." She answered.

"Nope, I'm just using my knowledge to my advantage." I added with a smirk as we began to shoot.

BPOV

The ride was a lot of fun but it was watching Edward's intense concentration that really made me laugh. He had this look of complete focus, as if he had something to prove. I allowed him to move the car around wanting to make sure he won. After all I didn't want him to have to do anything the guys would make him do.

"None of you could've beaten my score." Emmett yelled as we waited to dismount. "My score is 860,000."

I heard a loud curse from Jasper. "Mine is 830,000." He said with a frown, which Alice quickly kissed.

"I win!" Edward cheered loudly.

"You did not!" Emmett cried.

"980,000!" He said proudly sticking out his tongue. "So I guess you're all going to be doing something I ask."

Jasper and Emmett both frowned getting off the ride. "This ride isn't that good anyway." Emmett whined as we crossed over to Stitch's Great Escape.

"You're such a sore loser, Emmett." Edward said hugging me from behind as we waited.

The ride was actually not as scary as I had thought it was, but it still made me scream. By the look on both Rose and Alice's faces they had been scared as well. "Is it time for Space Mountain yet?" Emmett asked as we walked towards it.

"It actually is." Rose announced as we went straight pass the huge line.

"How are we going to ride this? All six of us can go together, but one couple has to split up." Alice said with a frown.

"Bella and I go in the front." Edward said immediately with a glitter in his eye. 

"How come?" Rose said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Edward won." I said matter of factly. "You four decide amongst yourselves how you want to ride."

"It's quite dark in here." Edward said mischievously in my ear as the four of them bickered.

"It is." I answered unsure of why he was telling me that.

"Do you trust me?" He inquired kissing my lips and unbuttoning the top button of my shorts.

"Edward." I said immediately turning red.

"It'll be worth it. I promise." He said as he lowered my shirt to make sure no one saw it was unbuttoned. "No one would be any wiser."

As soon as we sat down on our rocket Edward's hands snaked around my stomach resting over my shirt and shorts as we waited to take off.

As soon as we were covered in darkness I felt his hands slip into my shorts causing me to moan. I was thankful that there was a lot of screaming and no one was likely to hear me. I felt pleasure wash over me as we went down one of the hills. The sensation of the roller coaster coupled with the sensation Edward was causing me was almost more than I can bear.

Since Edward had ridden the ride before he stopped even before it was over buttoning my shorts once again before kissing my neck. I was barely able to stand when the ride finally came to a stop. "Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked with a silly grin as he helped me up.

"You have no idea." I answered wrapping my arms around him. 

"You two aren't very slick." Alice stated as we walked towards Fantasy Land.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are referring to." I responded.

"Just know that I heard you. I was sitting right behind Edward." She added causing me to blush. "And I couldn't be prouder, our corruption mission was accomplished."

"I guess Bella and Edward really aren't so innocent." Rose said with a wink causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh.

"Let's ride the teacups!" Alice shrieked as soon as she found them. "The movie is named after me."

"I think the movie came out before you were born, Sweetheart." Jasper corrected.

"So, it's still my movie. So we ride." She ordered.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Emmett stated moving away from us.

"What wrong, Emmett?" Rose asked obviously just as confused as the rest of us. Emmett loved riding, he rode everything.

"They scare me." He mumbled looking down at the ground.

"You're kidding right." Rose said with a laugh.

"I'm dead serious." Emmett replied. "They make me dizzy."

"Let me get this straight." Edward began. "You're favorite yesterday was Mission: Space that rotated a whole lot faster than any of us could've ever make the teacups spin, but you're afraid of them."

Emmett nodded. "You guys go ahead. I don't mind waiting, they give me the creeps."

"I'll wait out with him." I volunteered. "I don't enjoy spinning anyway."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Edward asked me.

"Go ahead and have fun. I'll be fine with Emmett." I assured him kissing his cheek as he joined the other three in the line.

"You could go on. You don't have to stay here with me." Emmett urged.

"Not a big fan of getting dizzy." I said with a laugh. "Emmett, can I ask you something?" I said timidly.

"Sure, Bells. What's up?" He stated before waving at Rose who was climbing into a pink teacup with Edward.

"Is something up with Edward?" I questioned.

My question almost caused Emmett to choke. "Why would anything be wrong with Edward?" He inquired.

"Well, he seems to space out every once in a while. Like he has something on his mind." I explained hoping to get some answer.

"Bella, you worry too much." Emmett replied with a laugh.

"I know, it's probably just my imagination." I said with a sigh as the others returned.

"Would you fly with me on Dumbo?" Edward asked me with a silly grin.

"I would fly with you anywhere." I responded linking my arm with his. All of his corny lines always made me smile.

EPOV

After making a long line with Dumbo we finally boarded the elephant. The ride was not complex or high-tech, but it was one of my favorites. It reminded me of a much simpler and innocent time.

"Did you know I asked my parents for a flying elephant the first time I saw the movie?" I told Bella as she laughed.

"A flying elephant?" She asked a bit perplexed.

"I thought it was cool. I made my parents ride this ride five times in a row the first time I came to Disney." I added as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Edward, you are truly amazing." She responded.

"How so?" I inquired.

"You always surprise me with the small things you reveal about yourself. It's almost magical." She explained as she leaned in to kiss me. 

The ride ended to quickly for my liking. I truly wished that I could stay up there with her forever. Forever lost in her kisses and her embrace.

A/N: Another long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. This is really my favorite so far, and it is incredibly fun to write. I am on a roll, and will continue to write tonight, because I don't want to loose my train of thought.

Thank you all for all the suggestions and reviews. I love hearing them. A special thanks to Sporkedd for the Space Mountain idea. It really made me contemplate the logistics, and figure out it's quite possible. Feel free to keep sending them. They still have to visit MGM and Animal Kingdom.

I plan to update tomorrow during the day, but it may not be possible unless I finish the chapter tonight. I have a bunch of meetings I have to go to. So I guess I will use the time to plan (smiles innocently).

Please Review!

Muggleinlove


	36. A Dream?

Chapter 36: A Dream?

EPOV

"It's a Small World!" Bella cried with a bounce as we neared the dreaded ride. I could ride every single ride, but I despised that one. The dancing dolls were freaky looking, and the constant song was annoying.

"Do we have to?" I said with a frown.

"Are you scared?" Emmett teased.

"No, I just find the ride pointless and annoying." I retaliated glaring at him. It wasn't scary, it was boring. "And anyway you're the one who's afraid of kiddy rides not me." I retaliated as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Would you go on it for me?" Bella asked with the pout she knew I couldn't resist. "I've never been on it, and it's one of the classics."

"Bella, come on. I'll ride anything else you want me to." I urged as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Please, Edward." She pleaded.

"Fine, love, but only for you." I conceded with a sigh as she gave me a quick kiss.

When we finally boarded the little boats I put my arm around her bracing for the headache I knew the song would bring. I was all for world unity, but that song was horrendous. The ride seemed to last forever as Emmett and Jasper took joy in singing each an every word of the song extremely loud. If I had disliked the song before I hated it after their spectacle.

"It wasn't so bad." Bella said holding back a laugh as we walked off. "I though it was cute."

"It's a small world after all!" Emmett continued to sing completely off key.

"Emmett, please." Rose said with a pout. "Can you stop singing?"

"Fine." He said with a frown.

"Let's go on the Haunted Mansion" Jasper said in a creepy voice causing us to laugh.

"Jasper stop it!" Bella cried hugging me as I glared at him. How dare he scare my Bella.

"What I'm just playing." He responded as we entered the small circular room for the pre-ride introduction.

I held on to Bella tightly as she buried her head in my chest. I could tell by the smiles on both Emmett's and Jasper's faces that they were enjoying holding Rose and Alice as much as I was.

As soon as everything turned pitch black Bella pulled me closer. "Nothing is going to happen, Love. It's actually suppose to be more funny than scary." I assured her rubbing her back as we neared the black Doom Buggy that would takes us through the ride.

She curled up next me practically on my lap as the ride began. As soon as she started to realize that it really wasn't scary, Emmett started to tap on the back of our car causing Bella to scream.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Boo!" He said as the little car turned sideways.

"I'll get you back for that!" Bella stated glaring at him.

"Come on, Bells. I was just having a little fun." Emmett whined. 

"Don't do that again." She warned him curling back towards me.

"Do you think the ghost will really follow us home?" Emmett asked seriously as we stopped to have something to eat.

"It's a ride, Emmett." Jasper responded taking a bite from his burger.

"But you never know." Emmett replied before laughing.

"What's next?" Rose inquired taking a sip of her water.

"Well, we still have Splash and Thunder Mountain and the Pirate ride." Bella answered.

"We get to see Jack!" Alice cheered.

"He's the sexiest pirate I've ever seen." Bella added.

"He sure is!" Rose agreed.

"What's this I hear about sexy pirates?" I chimed in feeling a bit jealous.

"Are you jealous?" Bella inquired batting her eyelashes.

"Should I be?" I questioned as we made our way towards Splash Mountain.

"Well, if I ever do meet Captain Jack Sparrow, you might just have to be." She teased walking away to join Alice and Rose.

"She has you whipped!" Emmett said.

"She does." I agreed.

Splash and Thunder Mountain proved to have the longest lines of the park. I was becoming impatient as we waited for the line in Thunder Mountain to move. I knew the girls really wanted to ride the Pirate ride, and I needed to make sure to be near the front of the park by the time the fireworks began. 

BPOV

I knew something was wrong with Edward as he began to get jittery during the line for Thunder Mountain. He kept looking at his watch and sighing almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He answered with a small smile as the line inched forward.

"There's something bothering you." I replied with a frown. "Are you mad that I made you go in It's a Small World?"

Edward laughed. "Ofcourse not, Love. I can never be mad at you."

"I'm here to talk if you need to." I reminded him as we finally reached the front of the line.

"Can we get the last car?" Emmett asked the lady in the front. "It goes the fastest!" 

"Sure" the lady answered as we were all directed to the back of the train.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Rose whispered to us as causing me to burn pink.

"I could say the same for you." Edward retaliated as we all laughed.

The ride was a lot of fun, and quickly became one of my favorites. The sharp turns and drops made it exhilarating, and I really wanted to go on it again. But the line was still huge by the time we got off.

"We have time for one more ride before the fireworks." Jasper announced as we neared the Pirate's of the Caribbean.

"Look at the sword!" Emmett said as he walked into the gift shop. "I can be your pirate, Rose." He said with a sexy grin.

"If you behave I just might let you." She said with a wink which caused Emmett to immediately drop the sword.

"Do you really think Captain Jack is sexier than me?" Edward asked me as we boarded the boat.

"I don't know." I replied shrugging. "I guess it depends."

"On?" He asked.

"I think Captain Jack is hot, but not someone I would date." I explained.

"He's definitely a one night stand!" Alice interjected as Rose and I nodded.

"Remind me to keep you away from him." Edward answered as the ride continued.

"We want the red head!" Emmett started to say as we passed the scene causing Rose to smack him.

"Someone is not getting lucky tonight." Jasper mumbled receiving a glare from Alice.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Edward had wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Even though I knew he was dieing to tease them. I was so glad I had the perfect boyfriend.

"Look it's Jack!" Alice said pointing him out.

"He doesn't look as good as in the movies." I commented with a frown.

"It's a puppet, Love. And I think I'm much better looking anyway." Edward said as I rolled my eyes.

"Someone is being humble today." I added with a giggle.

"I want to buy one of the swords." Emmett stated as soon as we got off the ride. 

"You're such a kid." Rose replied as Emmett dragged her towards the swords.

"But you know you love me for it." Emmett answered kissing her as we all laughed. Even though he did behave like a five-year old, we all knew Rose would not have it any other way.

"Time for fireworks!" Alice announced as we bounded to the train station near the entrance of the park.

"It has the best view." Edward explained as we all stood on the second floor looking out onto Mainstreet USA and the castle.

I was in complete awe of the show as we watched it in each other's arms. The fireworks exploded in a sea of bright colors all around the castle. I knew at that moment that wishes really did come true, mine had come true the moment I had met Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan can you come with me please?" One of the cast members said to us as the show ended.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked obviously concerned.

"We need to speak to both of you." He said as we followed him. We were led to a small office and told to sit down as the man left leaving us alone.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked Edward. "You don't think it's about Space Mountain?" I said feeling myself burning red.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He replied squeezing my hand in assurance.

"Mr. Cullen, come this way." The man ordered when he returned. Edward looked at me and shrugged before following him out the door we had entered.

I was left alone in the small room. I had no idea why they wanted to talk to us, and the more I waited the more nervous I got. Had something happened to Edward? Why did they want to talk to us?

After what seemed like an eternity another man dressed in Victorian attire, complete with the white wig, entered the room. "Ms. Swan, will you please join me outside?" I nodded walking slowly behind him. 

We exited right onto the train station again, and I immediately noticed that the park was empty. It had been closed for almost two hours. "Your carriage awaits." The man says as he led me to Cinderella's carriage.

I was speechless as I looked at the magnificent white horses pulling the round crystal carriage. It looked to be straight out of the movie. "I don't think you have the right girl." I said not believing that this could really be for me.

"Isabella Swan?" He inquired. I simply nodded as he helped onto the carriage before climbing into the driver's seat. 

I was in total shock as we began to move towards the castle. I simply couldn't believe that this was happening to me.I was probably going to wake up, and find it was all a dream. Things like these never happen to girls like me.

As we neared the castle I couldn't help but smile as I saw Edward waiting for me at the beginning of a red carpet that continued to a stage in the front of the castle. The stage was decorated with a bunch of flowers and candles. It looked breathtakingly beautiful as it contrasted with the lighted castle. The castle kept changing colors causing everything to glow.

The carriage stopped right in front of Edward where he smiled sweetly at me extending his hand to me. "Will you be my Princess for the night?" Edward asked me as he helped me down.

"Only if you'll be my Prince." I answered with a huge smile as he gently traced my face with the back of his hand. I couldn't stop smiling as soft music began to play. I instantly recognized as being So This is Love, from Cinderella.

He took my hand leading me up the stairs right to the center of the stage. "Bella." He started my heart fluttering as he spoke. "You are my dream come true. You are the reason for my existence, and I love you more than I could ever express." He continued before going down on one knee. 

I felt my throat constrict as I realized what he was doing, I was speechless, and I knew this couldn't be true. It had to be a dream, the best dream of my life. But it was not real.

"Isabella, will you make me the happiest man in the universe? Will you be my wife, my friend, my everything?" 

A/N: And you know I had to end it there. (Smiles innocently). I couldn't resist.

Was it what you expected? All I have to say that it's not over, and our Edward still has a surrpise.

Please review! I'm dying to know what you think. I will try and write the next chapter as fast as I can. I will try my best to post again tonight. Go on and review!

Muggleinlove


	37. A Dream Come True

A/N: There has been some confusion regarding who else is in the park. There are no guest in the park only cast members that are involved with what Edward planned. The park is essentially theirs.

Chapter 37: A Dream Come True

EPOV

I clenched my fist trying to relieve some tension as I spotted the carriage making its way down Mainstreet USA. Everything had been going to plan, and all I had left to do is ask the single most important question of my life. I still wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I hoped that it would all come to me the moment I saw her.

I took a deep breath as the carriage approached me. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her angelic face. She was smiling brightly, but her smile seemed even brighter when her eyes locked with mine. All my nervousness seemed to fade as soon as I saw her. She was my Princess.

"Will you be my Princess for the night?" I asked her as I helped her off the carriage.

"Only if you'll be my Prince." She answered with a huge smile as I gently traced her face with the back of my hand. Her skin was so incredibly soft and inviting. Right on cue the music began to play as I led her up to the stage right in front of the castle.

As I looked deep into her brown eyes, I knew this was the perfect time. "Bella." I began smiling at her. "You are my dream come true. You are the reason for my existence, and I love you more than I could ever express." I explained before kneeling down on one knee.

I saw as comprehension dawn on her face when she saw me kneel down. "Isabella, will you make me the happiest man in the universe? Will you be my wife, my friend, my everything?" I asked before taking out a small box from my pocket and opening it revealing her ring.

I felt my heart stop as she stared down at me tears streaming down her face. She appeared to be frozen in place, as I looked up at her expectantly. It was the soft nod of her head and her small whisper that made me smile brightly.

BPOV

I stared down in Edward in disbelief. In my mind I was screaming "yes," but my body refused to cooperate. All I felt were the tears of happiness streaming down my face. Edward wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I wanted to spend it with him.

I simply nodded before finally finding the strength to whisper "Yes." I felt an overwhelming sense of joy, happiness, peace, and love as he slipped the ring on my finger. I knew I should probably look at it, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was afraid to even blink, afraid that I would wake up from the dream.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered as he kissed my lips conveying all the love he had inside of him.

"I love you, Edward." I said softly running my fingers through his hair and down his face the tears still falling.

"Are you sad?" He asked me wiping away my tears before kissing my eyes.

"Edward, I have never been any happier than I am at this moment." I answered a fresh wave of tears falling.

"Neither have I." He added hugging me tightly his eyes sparkling with tears as well. "You have made me the happiest man in the world, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am right now."

I simply smiled kissing him again. "This night couldn't get any better." I said softly in between kisses.

I saw him smile and nod before the entire sky lit up in fireworks. "Edward, there beautiful." I added as we looked up at the sky.

"I wanted you to know what I saw everytime I saw you." He added trailing kisses from my cheek to my lips.

Edward held me tightly as we swayed to the soft music of all the romantic Disney movies. Songs I knew all too well, but for the first time I felt just as lucky as the Disney Princesses. I had my own personal Prince who I was going to spend my life with.

"I have one more surprise." He told me as the music slowly faded out.

"Edward, you can't possibly make this night any more magical." I told him as he kissed me.

"I think I can." He added. "Do you see that light way up there?" Edward asked me pointing towards a light on the castle. I simply nodded. "Well, my love, we are spending the night at Cinderella's Castle Suite. I may not be able to give you a real castle, but I can give you this one for the night."

I was once again left completely speechless. "It's true." He whispered as he picked me up bridal style leading me all the way into the suite.

"Edward, this is way too much." I said still not believing that any of this was happening to me.

"Nothing, will ever be enough for you, Bella." He answered as I studied the beautiful architecture and design of the room. "Do you like it?" He asked as I stood next to the gorgeous fireplace.

"I love it." I simply answered before crushing my lips with his.

He wasted no time in picking me up and walking me into the bedroom, where we found a platter of strawberries and a champagne bottle with a small note.

_Congratulations, _

_May the magic and wonder of this night always be the guide in the life you are to embark on together. Your story is living proof that fairytales do come true. A true inspiration to us all._

_The Entire Disney Cast_

"Alice and Rose packed a small bag for you. It's in the bathroom." Edward said as I stepped into the magnificent bathroom.

I couldn't help, but smile as I found my small bag amazingly without a single note. Besides the clothes that I would need for tomorrow there was a pink silky nightgown that reached the floor when I slipped it on. It was loose, but still clung to my curves and left much of my back exposed.

I silently stepped out into the room to find Edward serving us champagne and dressed in only dark blue silk pants. Since he had his back to the door I was able to walk slowly to him and wrap my arms around his back and across his stomach kissing his shoulders.

He turned around and leaned to give me a chaste kiss. "You look marvelous." He said never taking his eyes off mine.

"You don't look so bad, yourself." I added as he handed me a glass, which I saw had our names engraved on them.

"To a long life together." He toasted.

"To our love." I added before clinging our glasses and taking a sip. We held each other for a very long time. We drank champagne fed each other strawberries, and just predicted how our married life would be.

"I love you, Edward." I said for the millionth time that night as I gently pushed him onto his back kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me his arms exploring the exposed skin of my back.

"I love you." He whispered as he took my hand from his hair kissing the ring that was now on my finger.

Our kisses grew in passion as we slowly removed each other's clothes. There was no rush, I was content to stay in Edward's arms for eternity. The softness of his touch and the warmth of his embrace was all I would ever need.

He took his time rediscovering every inch of my body from the tip of my toes to the top of my head, no single inch of my skin was left untouched. "Please, Edward." I finally cried when the wait became unbearable. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I wanted us to be one.

Edward's kisses returned to my lips as he slowly slid into me. It felt incredible as we moved against each other. Every single part of my skin that touched him burned with love and adoration, and I felt his body giving off the same feeling as together we saw our own fireworks.

We continued to talk and make love to the early morning hours. Finally, falling asleep out of pure exhaustion, but still snuggled as close as physically possible.

I woke up relatively early expecting to have found I had been dreaming, but as my eyes looked around I was pleasantly surprised to see that it had not been a dream. My eyes finally settled on my ring. It was exquisitely beautiful, but simple. It was the perfect ring, and for once I was not bothered by the fact that he had spent money on me.

The ring held one single round diamond with smaller diamonds on the band. It was not overly large, but definitely not tiny. It was perfect, just like Edward.

"Do you like it? It's not too big is it?" Edward asked me softly as he kissed my bare shoulders.

"It's perfect." I assured kissing him softly. "Everything is perfect."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and that it lived up to all your expectations. For those of you who are interested I will have links to pictures of the suite and of the ring on my Author Page.

The response to the last chapter has been overwhelming. I love them all, and I can't wait to see the reaction to this chapter. So please review!

Next Chapter: Animal Kingdom (Any special request or dare ideas for Emmett and Jasper)

Muggleinlove


	38. Animal Kingdom

Chapter 38:

Chapter 38: Animal Kingdom

EPOV 

I had never thought it was possible for a person to be so happy and so in love. We were on the bus on our way to Animal Kingdom to meet out friends, and I couldn't stop smiling. Since the bus was packed Bella and I were standing holding on to the silver pole. 

"Did Alice and Rose know?" She asked me as her free hand held on to my torso. 

I shook my head. "I told them I had something special planned, and that you needed some night clothes and clothes for the next day." 

"So they didn't bother you enough for you to spill?" She questioned with a huge smile. I couldn't help, but laugh at how well she knew her friends. They had pestered me with questions trying to figure out what I had planned, but I had refused to crack. I knew they would probably keep the secret, I just wanted Bella to be the one to tell them. They were her best friends. 

"I figured you wanted to tell them." I answered as her eyes lit up. 

"You think of everything, Edward." She commented hugging me as the bus pulled into Animal Kingdom. 

"Are you ready to see lions, and tigers, and bears?" I questioned helping her down the steps. 

"Oh my!" She squealed as she ran towards our friends who were waiting near the entrance. Emmett and Jasper quickly moved away allowing the girls to scream and hug. 

"I take it she said yes." Jasper said to me. I simply smiled and nodded. "Have you told your mom? She will be thrilled." 

"No, I didn't want to tell her in case Bella didn't accept." I replied feeling foolish for believing she wouldn't accept. 

"You are definitely full of it, Edward." Emmett finally said patting my back. "That girl is head over heals for you." 

"Do you think it's safe to step in?" Jasper inquired with a laugh. Alice and Rose were admiring Bella's ring. 

"I think it's safe." I responded as we walked towards them. "Can I reclaim my fiancée?" I inquired with a chuckle as Bella's arms wrapped around me. 

"Congratulations!" Alice said hugging me tightly. 

"You're so sneaky!" Rose commented hugging me right after Alice let go. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Bella was also receiving congratulations from Emmett and Jasper. 

"How about we go see some animals!" Emmett said bouncing in place. "I really want to see the bears." 

"You're such a child!" Bella said playfully to Emmett as he started chasing after her. 

"Emmett stop it!" She cried as she ran away from him and hiding behind me. 

"Emmett, leave my fiancée alone." I said as we finally made it into the park. 

"You don't have to get territorial." He teased faking left before grabbing her by the right. 

"Emmett, stop." She said laughing before breaking free and running towards me. 

"Could you act like a normal adult for five minutes?" I finally asked Emmett. I felt Bella's entire body shake with laughter. 

"Nope." He replied before chasing after Rose who was watching the flamingos with Alice and Jasper. 

"Let's start with the dinosaur section." Bella's angelic voice said as she walked towards us with a map in her hand. 

"I heard the Dinosaur ride should be fun." Jasper interjected before we all walked towards it. 

"All those kiddy rides look gruesome." Emmett commented at Rose who was riding on his back.

"You're such a baby, Emmett." She responded as he placed her down once we got in line.

"I'm not sure about this ride, Edward." Bella said softly staring at the huge dinosaur bones in the lobby of the ride. "I don't want to get scared."

"I'll protect you, Love. I won't let the big scary dinosaurs touch a hair on your head." I reassured her with a laugh.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked placing her hands on her hips practically glaring at me.

"I'm not being sarcastic, Bella." I added as she turned her back to me. "I'm not."

"You're making fun of me." She pouted moving away from my touch before standing with Alice.

"Bella." I pleaded.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing." I answered sighing when he looked at me knowingly.

"That usually means you did something." Jasper added as we finally started to descend the stairs to board the ride.

I purposely sat next to Bella who simply looked at me with a scowl. I knew Bella was scared the moment we plunged into total darkness. The car was moving all over the place, and it really seemed like we were back in prehistoric times. As the first dinosaur appeared Bella screamed loudly grabbing my arm and hiding her face in my chest. I held her tightly for the rest of the ride.

"The ride is over." I whispered once we had made it to the loading dock. I helped her off the ride smiling as she didn't release my hand as we explored the rest of the area.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Bella finally said while we waited for everyone else to use the restroom.

"I shouldn't have been sarcastic. You were right." I answered feeling bad over my comment.

"It's just that part of me still doesn't believe all of this is true. I feel like it's all a practical joke, like I'm being Punk'd." She explained.

"Bella, it's all real. I love you, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I may say a few jokes here and there, but I'm just playing." I assured her after kissing her softly.

"Come on, love birds." Alice said playfully ruining the moment. "The Lion King show starts in a half-hour."

"I love the Lion King." Jasper commented hugging Alice from behind causing everyone to laugh.

"The Lion King?" Rose asked curiously.

"What it's a manly Disney movie. Plus I love lions." He added everyone continuing to laugh.

"I think it's adorable, Jasper." Alice replied glaring at the rest of us. "It fits his personality."

"How so?" Bella innocently asked while we were waiting for the doors to the show to open.

"Jasper is a lion in the bedroom." She stated with a wide grin causing Emmett and me to start laughing hysterically.

"That's more information than I ever wanted to know about Jasper, Alice." I responded trying to remove the mental image she had created.

"What? It's the truth." She replied innocently as I led Bella in refusing to hear anything else. There was something I didn't want to know about my best friend.

The show proved to be quite the production. The acrobats, the music, and even the stage floats were incredible. I had a huge smile on my face as I heard Bella's melodic voice singing along to all the songs. It was obvious that she was enjoying it as much as I was.

"Can we meet the characters?" Bella asked as she took a bite off her ice cream Mickey. "They're right there." she said pointing to the huts were they were.

"I want to meet Minnie." Emmett said as an idea finally popped in my head.

"Emmett, I dare you to give Minnie your phone number." I said as he looked at me with a shocked face.

"You want me to flirt with a fictional character?" He questioned looking at Rosalie for protection.

"No you don't, Emmett. That's between you and Edward. Besides it'll be fun to see what happens." Rose interjected.

"But babe." He started.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in the bet then" She scolded realizing it was almost our turn.

"Fine." Emmett conceded grabbing a piece of the map and a pen out of Rose's purse. "I'll prove to you I can. Just don't get jealous."

"Never." Rose added with a giggle while Jasper and Alice posed for their picture.

"It's your turn, Casanova." Bella urged with a small laugh.

Emmett glared at her before walking towards Minnie by himself. "I find mice to be very attractive." He said everyone around laughing as he placed his arm around the character whispering something.

It was extremely funny to watch since the character couldn't respond just simply move away. Right before he was about to leave he leaned over giving Minnie a kiss on the nose and dropping a paper into her safari bag with his telephone number. "Call me, sweetheart." He finished the entire crowd laughing hysterically.

"I don't see why you're with him." I commented to Rose after we had left.

"He's actually very kind and sweet. He's just a prankster." Rose defended before walking towards Emmett and kissing him passionately in the middle of the park.

"Get a room!" Jasper called.

"We have one!" Emmett called back as we continued our trek into Africa and the safari.

The line for the safari proved to be incredibly long. "We better see some animals." I heard Rose say even though my attention was focused on Bella who was leaning on my chest.

After standing in line for two hours we were finally able to board our Jeep. "Do you think we'll see lions?" Jasper asked playfully causing us to laugh.

"I already see one." Alice whispered, but I was unfortunate enough to hear her as well.

"Alice, please." I said as she giggled turning her attention back to the ride.

BPOV

The ride on the safari had been a lot of fun, but I was really starting to get sleepy. Edward and I had stayed awake practically the entire night and had met up with everyone pretty early. "We can go back to the room after this ride." Edward told me after he saw me yawn for the fifth time in two minutes.

"It's alright, Edward. I'm just a little worn out." I answered with a blush as he kissed me.

"I'm sorry." He said when we broke apart moving forward in the Everest line.

"Don't you ever apologize for wearing me out like that." I add watching the sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, I can always make it up to you." He whispered seductively in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I just may take you up on that offer, Mr. Cullen." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I hate lines." Alice complained in a huff sitting on one of the rocks.

"We all do." Rose added with a sigh.

"There should be less people in MGM tomorrow. Since most people are starting to head home." Edward explained as we finally made it to the front of the line.

Expedition Everest was the best ride in the entire park. It rivaled only Space Mountain, but I had my own selfish reason for ranking that one higher. The yeti proved to be extremely frightening and I was forced to once again bury my face into Edward. A defense mechanism I had found that Edward enjoyed.

"You look so cute when you're scared." Edward told me as we looked down at the souvenir picture we had purchased. 

"I look terrified." I complained. I was holding onto Edward for dear life, my mouth was wide open, and my eyes looked like they were going to pop out. 

"You're still beautiful, my love." He said as we left the park to the hotel. It had been a very long and exciting day and I couldn't wait for the next.

A/N: This story will have one more chapter, and then I'll be ending it to start a sequel. I'm going to post the last chapter of this story and the first of the next one at the same time. It will most likely be posted either Sunday or Monday. 

I hope you all enjoyed Animal Kingdom, and I'm still open to suggestions as to what Jasper should do for his dare.

Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming! They make me happy!

Muggleinlove


	39. The Beginning of Happily Ever After

Chapter 39:

Chapter 39: The Beginning of Happily Ever After

BPOV

"Are you guys awake?" Alice called as she opened the door to our room and bounced in. "Come on it's our last day and we still have a bunch to see." She continued as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Alice, go away." Edward mumbled bringing me closer to him before returning to sleep.

"Come on sleepy heads!" She urged "Don't make me take off the covers."

"Alice, you are aware that we have nothing on underneath the covers." I said making sure we were sufficiently covered.

"I know, the whole building must've heard you two last night." She replied with a giggle causing me to burn pink.

"Thank you, Alice for the wonderful wake up call. Now can you please leave the room, and we'll be out in a few." I responded with a sigh.

"If you're not ready in a half-hour, I'm coming to get you." She ordered leaving the room.

I took a deep breath before looking at my fiancée. The word itself made me smile. It was still hard to believe that it was all real. Edward was sound asleep again face down his arm around my stomach and his head on my pillow. He looked exceptionally gorgeous when he slept his hair all disheveled.

"Edward." I whispered running my fingers through his hair.

"Five more minutes, Love." He replied kissing my shoulder.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll come wake you up." I explained knowing that he had not heard a word I said.

I slipped out of bed slipping one of his shirts on before looking through the suitcase for my clothes. I heard some incoherent mumbling and couldn't help, but laugh as Edward reached out in the empty bed looking for me. He simply frowned when his mission proved unsuccessful.

When I came out of the shower I saw that he had already chosen his clothes and was waiting patiently for me to vacate the shower. "I thought you were asleep." I commented as I went over to kiss him good morning.

"I was, but I can't sleep without you. The bed feels empty." He explained as he gently tapped my bottom before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later we were all on our way to breakfast. "It seems you two had fun last night." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Who knew our innocent Bella was a screamer?" Emmett added causing me to turn even redder.

"Really guys that's it. I don't make fun of you guys." I complained before going to get my breakfast.

The teasing continued from Emmett and Jasper throughout breakfast. They had even gone as far as to mimic me screaming Edward's name. Not even Edward's glare had any effect on them.

"You know they do it, because it bugs you." Edward told me as we finally made it to MGM.

"I know, but it really gets on my nerves." I answered while walking into the park.

"Where do we start? I really don't want to stand in line all day." Alice asked.

"Well, there's bound to be lines everywhere since some people made us late." Rose interjected looking straight at Edward and I.

"They were kind of busy." Jasper commented leaning on Emmett to laugh.

"Harder, Edward." Emmett yelled as a family quickly moved away from us.

"Can you drop it?" Edward finally said with a scowl. "Yes, Bella and I had sex last night, and we have established the fact that we were loud. The problem with you two is that you're jealous your not getting any." He finished as he took my hand leading us towards the Tower of Terror.

EPOV

I led Bella down towards the ride knowing full well that the immature cast we called friends were trailing behind us. The first time they said the joke was funny, but the constant badgering was getting old. It was really starting to upset Bella.

"I'll get them back, don't worry." I assured as the perfect plan formulated in my head.

"How?" She questioned.

"Well, Jasper still hasn't done his dare." I said with a mischievous smile as I explained to her what I had planned.

I waited patiently as we made the line for Tower of Terror. I could not put my plan into action until I got to speak to Jasper by himself; I couldn't risk anyone else hearing, as that would ruin the entire plan.

"You seem awfully quiet." Emmett said as he leaned on the fountain that decorated the line to Tower of Terror. 

"Just thinking." I answered with a shrug.

The ride was extremely exciting as Bella held on to me tightly. I loved riding all the scary rides with her, because it gave me the chance to hold on to her. I knew I didn't need an excuse to hold her, but it made me feel good. Like she felt I could protect her even against the supernatural.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Emmett announced as he drained his fifth soft drink of the morning.

"I should go too." Bella added winking at me before the girls followed her. I was very glad that women were incapable of going to the bathroom by themselves.

"Jasper, old friend, old buddy." I began sitting next to him on a bench. 

"What do you want?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"I believe you still have a dare to complete." I said with a calculating smile.

"Bring it on." He said with a cocky grin. "You know I never turn down a dare."

I simply laughed. "Alright, Mr. Dare, I dare you to make out with Rosalie before the end of the day. Without telling anybody, including Alice, it was a dare until after the kiss is finished."

I watched as his brain registered the full extent of what I had dared him to do. "You have got to be kidding, Edward. I can't do that to Alice, she'll never hear me out."

"You have until the end of the day." I simply stated as everyone returned.

"Rockin' Roller Coaster time." Alice said happily pulling Jasper's hand as we walked towards it.

"Did you?" Bella questioned giggling as she saw me nod. "This should be fun."

Jasper seemed preoccupied with his thoughts throughout the entire line. I had purposely picked the dare, because it would affect all four of them. They had all spent the morning teasing Bell and I, and now they were going to pay. I knew Jasper was going to do it. He never passed a dare over. He had even stolen the rival school mascot while we were undergraduates. It was part of who he was.

I smiled as Bella danced to the music as we got off the ride. "That was one of the best rides I have ever been on." She said to me kissing me lightly. 

"It really is great." Rose commented dancing along as I noticed Jasper watching her obviously calculating what he was going to do.

After a quick lunch and watching a few shows we were waiting for the Star Tours ride. Jasper and Rose were both leaning against the railing talking quietly, and I noticed that Alice and Bella were also lost in their own conversation.

I turned to look for Emmett when all of a sudden I hear a squeal and a slap as Jasper pounced on Rose kissing her fully on the lips. 

"What the fuck?" Emmett screamed pushing Jasper off Rose.

Alice looked to be on the verge of tears as she looked at Jasper in shock. While Bella was trying hard to hold back a laugh. "It's not what it looks like!" Jasper defended himself. 

"It looks like you had your lips all over Rose, and I know she wasn't choking." Emmett glared at Jasper.

"Let me explain." He cried.

"You better start." Alice said her hands on her hips.

"It was a dare." He said pointing at me. "He dared me to kiss Rose, and you know me. I never pass on a dare."

Emmett, Alice and Rose turned to me eyeing me angrily as Bella started laughing uncontrollably. "Why I ought to pound you to the ground." Emmett said scowling.

"How dare you?" Rose cried in outrage.

"All of you have been relentless with the teasing. So I thought payback should only be fair." I explained as Alice turned to Jasper.

"I never ever want you to kiss another woman even if it's a dare. Do I make myself clear Jasper? She stated.

"Crystal." He said before hugging his girlfriend tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I really am sorry everyone." 

The rest of the day proved to be very enjoyable. Rose and Emmett disappeared right after the stunt show. Bella later explained that cars were a major turn on to Rose and that she needed some time alone to relieve her tension. I didn't ask any other question, because it really wasn't my business.

As night began to fall we all made our way to the Fantasmic production. I was was very excited to see it, because I had never seen it. The stadium was packed as we all crammed into the seats awaiting the start of what was sure to be a brilliant show.

I held Bella's body close to mine as we saw the show. I was extremely happy to be with Bella she was my everything, and she was my wife-to-be. She was everything I ever hoped for in a woman, but so much more. And even though our fairytale trip to Disney was coming to an end. I knew that our fairytale was just beginning. And I was looking forward to my happily ever after.

A/N: This is the last chapter of the story. But before anyone gets mad I have already posted the first chapter of the sequel. It is called Forever and Always and it picks up a few days after this one ends.

I want to thank all you wonderful readers. You guys are great! You make me happy with all your kind words and I am looking forward to continuing the story.

Please Review and go check out the next chapter! (It's already up!)

Muggleinlove


End file.
